Awakening of The Moon Princesses Book 2
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: Follows the original Sailor Moon R anime but my characters take her place as Usagi's older sister and the older Moon Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi woke up late once again. "I'm gonna be late again! I'm leaving!" As we were running Usagi trips over.

"Usagi, you forgot your bag!" Shingo says, holding Usagi's bag.

"That hurts!" Usagi cries.

"Hey, Usagi, you crybaby!" Shingo teases.

Usagi gets up and runs towards Shingo. "What?!"

Shingo holds out her bag. "Don't cause problems for me," Shingo says before he runs in the opposite direction to us.

"You're so not cute!" Usagi pouts. "Oh, this is no time for that. Need to hurry!" Usagi cries before running off.

I let out a chuckle before running after Usagi.

* * *

 **~~~Luna's POV~~~**

* * *

I sweatdrop. Usagi-chan hasn't changed. "It's been two months since Usagi-chan and the sailor senshi lost their memories. Only Selena-chan still remembers.

"Everyone's completely gone back to being normal girls." Artemis points out.

"Yes, they have." I agree.

"Hey, Luna." He leans against me. "Why don't we also…"

"What are you doing?! Pervert!" I claw his face causing him to let out a loud scream.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We got to school but we were both late. I'm not normally late but today I was.

"Go stand outside!" Ms Haruna orders.

Usagi is standing next to me but she has a water bucket over her head.

"Then, Mizuno-san, please take care of it." I hear a teacher say.

"Yes!" Ami-chan agrees.

She walks towards us. She gets out her handkerchief and wipes away Usagi's tears. "Are you being punished again?"

"You're that whiz girl in Class 5," Usagi exclaims surprised. "I wish that cold-hearted Ms Haruna could be more like you."

"Who is cold-hearted?!" Ms Haruna says as she opens the classroom door. Usagi lets out a strained laugh.

"Ami Mizuno-san, correct?" Ms Haruna questions.

"Oh, yes," Ami-chan says surprised.

"Nothing good will happen if you get involved with Tsukino-san." Ms Haruna warns.

"Hey! Are teachers allowed to say things like that?!" Usagi begins to lean forward and this causes the water bucket on Usagi's head to tip and fall forward, dumping the water over Ms Haruna.

"Tsukino-san!" Ms Haruna yells loudly.

"I'm sorry. This is depressing." Usagi cries.

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

After everyone had fallen asleep I apparate straight to the training room in Jadeite's house to check on Kunzite. It has been two months and he still hasn't woken up. Jadeite's relationship with Lunetta and Nephrite's with Naru-chan is going really well, but I didn't expect anything different. They are soul mates.

I am in the training room and it still doesn't look like he is going to wake up. I don't think it will be much longer before he does though. I ask my Silver Crystal to take me up to the moon. I want to check to see if it has been completely healed. I haven't got around to checking as Usagi never leaves my side.

Looking at the Moon I can see that is has been completely healed. Everything is back to what it looked like before it was destroyed by Beryl and Metalia. Being on the moon removes all of the aches and pains from my body. They have steadily got worse as time passes.

It looks like only being on the moon stops any pain from happening. I'll have to try and visit again later on. I apparate back to my bedroom and fall asleep.

* * *

 **~~~Middle of the Night~~~**

* * *

I suddenly wake up when I feel strange energy. I rush into Usagi room to see her sitting on her bed, half-asleep. "What? Is it already morning?" There is a massive bang and the house shakes. "It's an earthquake!" Usagi panics, hiding under her covers.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The green moving capsule pulses with energy before it moves out of the crater and hovers in the air. It pulses once again before flying towards an empty apartment. It hovers in front of the window and pulses once again before it glows brightly filling the windows with its bright light.

Luna, Crescent, Yue and Artemis meet up and stand on the roof opposite the crater. "What in the world happened here?" Artemis questions.

"Say, I have a bad feeling about this," Luna admits.

"What?" Artemis, Crescent and Yue question.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I quickly get dressed. I change into a plain pink dress that reaches my knees, light pink flats, and my lilac coat. Usagi changes into her white shirt, green jumper, red skirt and her purple coat.

Usagi and I leave the house and head over to where the loud bang was. When we do, there are already other people there. Rei and her ojichan and Minako-chan. Rei is wearing her usual Miko robes and Minako-chan is wearing her turtleneck, red jumper, green scarf, brown short and a light blue denim jacket.

We turn around when our names are called. "What? Oh, Mizuno-san!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

Ami-chan is wearing a pink turtleneck with a blue jumper over her shoulders, and a brown skirt.

"Good evening," Ami-chan says shyly.

"Good evening," I reply softly.

"Wow, I guess even a smart girl like you can't resist rubbernecking!" Usagi says before falling forward slightly. "Watch what you're doing!" Usagi says looking behind her.

"Sorry, someone pushed me from behind." Mako-chan apologizes.

Mako-chan is wearing a red turtleneck underneath a yellow jumper and green trousers.

"You're that Hercules girl who just transferred over," Usagi says.

"You didn't need to add that Hercules bit!" Mako-chan says with a scowl on her face.

"You're scary…" Usagi stops talking and whispers to me. "It's weird. When the four of us are together I feel kind of nostalgic." Usagi crosses her arms over her chest before looking down towards the ground. "Wow! Snack foods are 80% off?! I'm definitely going there! We can go right, Nee-chan?"

Usagi gives me the puppy dog look. I let out a chuckle. "Of course, Usagi. You won't be eating all of the snacks at once. It isn't good for you."

"If you keep eating sweets, your body will become a dumpling, too. " Mamoru says.

"That obnoxious voice sounds familiar…" Usagi mutters as she turns around to look.

"Hey, dumpling head! Selena." _Hmm, he remembers my name, even without his memories._

"Hello!" I reply.

"I thought so! Why do you always call me that?!" Usagi demands annoyed.

"I just don't want a dumpling head to get a dumpling body." Mamoru teases.

Usagi clings onto my arm and turns her head the other way. "Mind your own business!"

"I am. I'm just telling you the truth." Mamoru teases.

"That's it!" Usagi shouts.

I let out a small laugh at the same time Mamoru does. He gazes at me briefly, eyes darkening before he looks away.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Two figure gazes down from the balcony of the apartment where the green capsule went.

"This planet is full of high-quality energy." The male says.

The female lets out a laugh. "Our difficult journey here was worth it."

"What are you thinking An?" The male asks.

"Eiru, I'm thinking of you, of course." An says. "How about you?"

An has dark, hot pink eyes, light green skin, blue lipstick, and long light pink hair with some blue highlights. She is wearing a snug red bodysuit and heeled boots.

Eiru opens his eyes and turns his head slightly to look at her. "About you, of course. I cannot find words to describe your beauty."

Eiru has light green skin, pointy elf-like ears with one earring on his right ear. He has dark blue eyes with his hair being a light shade of blue with pink streaks on the longer bits of his fringe. He is wearing a dark blue bodysuit.

An closes her eyes. "Really?!"

Eiru lifts up the flute in his hands and closes his eyes. "The hero Perseus fell in love with the beautiful Andromeda, and he risked his life to protect her from monsters. I wish I could be like Perseus."

He brings the flute up to his lips and begins to play a tune. An moves her head and rests it against his shoulder.

* * *

 **~~~School Next Day~~~**

* * *

"Everyone allow me to introduce your new classmates. Ginga Seijouro-kun and Ginga Natsumi-san. Seijuro-kun is in the ninth grade and he is the onii-san while Natsumi-san is in the eighth grade and she is his imoto. Please be nice to them." Ms Haruna introduces to the school.

Seijouro has orange hair that reaches his neck, purplish-blue eyes and an earring on his right ear. Natsumi has red hair that falls just past her shoulder and brown eyes.

"Sure!" The students agree.

Usagi has hearts in her eyes. "He's handsome!"

"It's such a nice name." Naru-chan agrees. "But Nephrite-sama's is better." I hear Naru-chan mutter.

"But Ginga Seijouro sounds too cheesy to be true," Umino says, pouting.

"No, it's not!" Usagi scolds. "He's gorgeous!"

* * *

 **~~~In our Classroom~~~**

* * *

Natsumi is in our class. All of us are surrounding Natsumi's desk. "So, Natsumi-san, you just came back from another country."

"Yes!" She agrees.

"That's a returning student for you!" Usagi exclaims.

"So, you speak English fluently!" Naru-chan states.

"Hey, can you say something to me?" Usagi asks.

"Fera fera fera, fera, fera fera." Natsumi says.

"Huh?" Usagi questions surprised.

Usagi lets out a strained laugh. "She's weird." Naru-chan points out.

We hear a flute. "What?"

"It sounds beautiful," Naru-chan says.

Usagi and Naru-chan close their eyes. "Mesmerizing…" Usagi praises.

"What a nice melody," Naru-chan adds.

We head out our classroom to see Seijouro playing the flute. "Wow!" Usagi exclaims.

Umino mutters to himself before playing his flute, very badly out of tune. Naru-chan grabs it out of his hands, and hit him over the head with it, causing him to fall to the ground. "Stop it, Umino!"

Seijouro stops playing and walks over to where Usagi is standing. "Finally, I have met the Andromeda of my heart." He places his arm over his chest and bows his head slightly. "Please allow me to play a song that describes my feelings for you."

"Huh? What?!" Usagi exclaims, hearts in her eyes.

"Galaxy Fantasy Impromptu No.5, Beautiful Andromeda's Miracle." Seijouro comments.

"Are you talking to me?" Usagi queries surprised.

He was about to play the flute but stops. I sense some energy from behind me. It is coming from Natsumi. _Jealousy…I think._

"W-What's wrong?" Usagi asks.

"Onii-sama!" Natsumi calls out, her fist clenched down by her sides.

Usagi looks behind her confused. What?!"

Natsumi closes her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"No, nothing." Seijouro denies before turning around and walking in that direction.

Natsumi turns around but not before glaring at Usagi, making Usagi confused.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Seijorou and Natsumi walk home next to each other though Natsumi is refusing to look at Seijorou.

"You need to keep things like that to a minimum," Seijorou warns.

"That is my line!" Natsumi says annoyed.

Seijorou looks down at her. "I know how you feel, but we are just brother and sister in public."

Natsumi turns to look at him with a scowl on her face. "You always start looking at other females right away!" She looks away before looking in front of her and her eyes widen.

Mamoru is walking towards them with his head lowered as he reads one of his books.

Natsumi comes to a stop, a blush on her face. _He is my ideal man._

Seijorou comes to a stop as well with his eyes closed. "Please believe in my love. There is no way I could love someone as much as I love you." He opens his eyes and looks to the side. His eyes widen when he doesn't see Natsumi there.

Natsumi had left Seijorou's side and has followed after Mamoru. As Mamoru is walking his books fall from under his arm. "Oops! He leans down to pick them up.

A smile appears on Natsumi's face and she was about to walk over to him when pain goes through her body causing her to clutch her chest. She staggers to the left and bangs into the pole. She slides down it and lands on the ground, dropping her bag at the same time.

Mamoru picks up his books and walks off without realizing what was happening behind him.

Natsumi continues to clutch her chest. _Energy…I need energy!_

Seijorou runs around the corner and looks down at her with wide eyes. "An?!"

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi is on the phone talking to Naru-chan. I am sitting in my room, on my bed ready a history book, this time of Rome.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Seijorou, now known as Eiru, picks up Natsumi, now known as An, and rushes back to their apartment. He goes into the hidden dimension where there is a large tree. He places An on it while he sits not that far away and begins to play his flute.

Anu is lifted up by one of the trees vines and Eiru stops playing to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "In my heart are the joys and uncertainties of wandering from planet to planet."

He looks away, closes his eyes and brings his flute back up to his lips and plays the tune once more. The tree suddenly glows blue with energy. A drop of liquid is released, and it glows the same blue. It covers An. The blue energy around the tree vanishes and instead An herself is glowing blue. She slowly opens her eyes before opening them fully, her gaze now full of energy once more.

She moves her legs upwards and the blue glow leaves her as she sits up fully. She jumps in the air and lands next to Eiru. She leans her head against his back and lets out a laugh.

"An…" He starts but stops and turns to the tree when it seems to wilt.

An lets out a gasp. "What's wrong?"

"It seems the life energy that we need to survive is running low," Eiru observes.

"But, this planet is overflowing with life energy." An points out. She points in front of her. "Look…"

An image of a field of flowers and butterflies appears and another image appears to the right of a river and animals. More and more images appear of horses, birds and humans.

More images of humans appear. "This species has especially fresh energy." An lower her hand and licks her lips.

"After wandering everywhere, we've finally found our sanctuary. This is our paradise!" Eiru comments causing An to laughs happily. Eiru lifts his hand and spreads out some cards that are resting between his fingers. "An, please pick the best Cardian for this operation. You can predict the future better than anybody else in the universe."

"Oh, my." An lifts a finger and points at the cards. A card comes out and hovers in the air above them. It glows and an image of a female figure on a flower appears.

"The beauty of flowers is short and fleeting but the strength of their lives…" Eiru starts but is cut off by An.

"Stealing energy from flowers is a waste of time. We must steal from humans. And the energy of young women in love is especially potent." She states.

"What a pity. Can't we steal it from men?" Eiru queries.

"Eiru!" An scolds.

Eiru looks away. "Okay, we'll do it your way."

An laughs happily. "That is my Eiru!"

Eiru stands up. "Come forth, Cardian! My loyal servant, Vampire!" He brings the flute to his lips and plays a different tune.

The card glows gold and releases energy. The card slowly turns into a figure. "Vampire!"

* * *

 **~~~With Luna and Artemis~~~**

* * *

A woman lets out a loud scream causing Luna and Artemis to turn their heads to look in the direction it came from. "What?" Luna exclaims.

In another alleyway, a large figure has their hands around the young women. The figure lets go of the woman and she falls to the floor. "Vampire…Vampire!" The figure jumps off.

Artemis and Luna get to the same alleyway just to see the young woman laying on the floor looking incredibly thin and weak. "I can't breathe…

"This is…" Artemis trails off.

"Someone stole her energy!" Luna exclaims. "Looks like our worries turned out to be true!"

Artemis turns to look at Luna. "What now? Do you want to revive everyone?"

"No way! We can't do that! They just became normal again." Luna denies without hesitation.

Artemis lowers his head. "Then, we have no choice. We have to resolve this by ourselves."

Another female scream rings out into the night causing the cats to look up once again.

Vampire places a large flower against the woman, and it drains her energy. "Vampire!"

A window above them opens to show Naru, her phone against her ear. "What's going on?"

Vampire drops the woman and looks up at Naru. "Vampire!"

Naru goes pale and backs away. Vampire comes up to Naru's window. "Vampire!"

"H-H-Help!" Naru stutters into the phone.

"Vampire!" Orange vines come from the large flower and wrap around Naru's neck and chest. Naru's energy begins to be drained causing her to drop the phone. She is pushed back onto her bed.

Artemis and Luna jump through the window and lands on the ground. "A Youma?!" Artemis exclaims.

Vampire looks up and looks at the pair of them. "Vampire!"

"It looks a bit different." Luna points out before sweatdropping. "Why do they always steal energy from her? Unbelievable!"

Artemis himself also sweatdrops. "Now is not the time to be impressed! Stop!" He lunges at Vampire.

"Vampire!" She swings out her arm and Artemis dodges it and lands on the other side of the room. He lunges at her again but this time she hits him with her arm, and he is sent back towards Luna.

"Artemis!" Luna calls out before she lunges at Vampire. "How dare you?!"

Vampire opens up the large flower and points it at Luna. "Vampire!"

Artemis jumps forward as the same vines come towards Luna. He pushes Luna and himself out of the way. "Watch out!"

They both land on the floor. "Oh! Artemis!"

"Vampire!"

"We can't do this by ourselves!" Artemis points out.

"But, we cannot call Usagi-chan…" Luna trails off. "We can call Selena-chan."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

From in my room, I hear Usagi yelling into the phone. "Naru-chan! What's wrong? Naru-chan!"

I leave my room after getting dressed in the same clothes from yesterday and meet Usagi. We are quick to sneak out of the house and run over to Naru-chan's house.

* * *

 **~~~Naru's House~~~**

* * *

We head upstairs to Naru-chan's room along with her okaa-san. "Naru-chan!" Usagi calls out.

"What's wrong?" Naru-chan's okaa-san asks.

"Something is going on here!" Usagi says worriedly.

We rush up to Naru-chan's bedroom. Usagi opens her bedroom door. "Naru-chan?!"

"Monster!" Both Usagi and Naru-chan's okaa-san exclaims before Naru-chan okaa-san faints.

"Vampire." The monster says.

The monster resembles a vampire with one of her hands opening up into a large red flower.

Usagi clings onto my arm. "This must be a dream. It has to be!"

"Run!" Luna yells. Usagi looks down at her. "Usagi-chan, run!"

"Holy cow! Why is Luna talking?!" Usagi exclaims surprised. "Oh! It's a dream. I was right, it is a dream! Okay, if this is my dream, then I should be the strongest person in the world!"

I could help but let out a sigh. Usagi hasn't changed. Well, I suppose it's fine. Usagi is Usagi after all.

Usagi moves closer to Naru-chan's bed. "Hey, hey, hey! Hey, you, monster!" Usagi starts doing the same action she does as Sailor Moon. "If you hurt Naru-chan, I will punish you!" Usagi blinks. "Punish? That sounds familiar…"

"Usagi-chan!" Luna yells.

The monster moves fast and wraps her vines around Usagi and starts taking some of her energy. "Why you!" Luna curses as she lunges at the monster but is hit out of the way. I catch her before she hits the floor. "Luna, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Usagi-chan…" Luna trails off.

Usagi glows pink. "I'm losing my strength. It's weird. This is supposed to be a dream. What's wrong?"

"Usagi-chan!" Luna calls out.

Artemis lunges at the monster. "Damn it!" He scratches the monster's face.

"Vavavava vampire! Vampire!" The vines holding Usagi loosen and Usagi fall to her knees. Artemis jumps away from the monster. "Vampire!"

"Come and get me!" He taunts before jumping out of the window. "Vampire!" The monster goes after him.

"Artemis!" Luna calls out.

"This is not right. This is a dream, isn't it?" Usagi questions weakly.

Luna scrunches her face together. "I have no choice! Usagi-chan, please forgive me! Please become Sailor Moon again!" Luna says before her crescent moon glows before a beam is directed to Usagi's forehead.

Usagi closed her eyes. Her memories must be coming back to her. "Who…Who am I? No! I don't want to fight anymore! I just want to be normal. Just normal…No!" Usagi has tears in her eyes that disappear once she opens them.

"Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan!" Luna calls out.

"Luna…So, we can talk to each other again." Usagi says softly.

"Usagi-chan! You remember now!" Luna asks. Usagi nods her head. "The people in the city are in danger! Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, please transform now!"

"Okay!" Usagi agrees and stands up. We share a glance before transforming. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

We get to where the monster was just in time to see that Artemis is having his energy drained. "Leave him alone, you monster!" Usagi calls out. The monster looks to where we were standing. "Thanks a lot! I just became normal again, and you just had to drag me back into the fight without my permission! You're so inconsiderate!"

"Vampire!"

"For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Likewise, Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" We both call out.

The monster lets go off Artemis and lunge at Usagi and I. "Vampire!"

The three of us dodge out of the way. Luna and I go one way while Usagi went the other. The monster goes after Usagi with her vines. Usagi luckily dodges out of the way. Unfortunately, Usagi feet are caught in the vines and once again her energy beings to be drained. "Vampire!"

"Sailor Moon!" Luna calls out.

Usagi slumps over. "I'm losing my strength again…"

"Vampire!"

Usagi tries reaching up to her tiara. But due to having her energy stolen

I get out my fans and release blades of wind towards the vines at the same time Luna lunges forward and bites the monster arm. The vines are broken off Usagi. I rush over to Usagi and help her stand up, sharing some of my energy so she is able to move.

"That's it! Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out at the same time.

"Vampire!" Our attacks hit the monster straight on. "Cleansing!" A card falls to the ground, black smoke being released.

 _So, the monster came from a card? It isn't a Youma, like the ones from the Dark Kingdom?_

With the monster destroyed, Artemis slowly opens his eyes. "Artemis!" Usagi and I exclaim.

"Are you okay?" Luna asks.

"Yeah…" Artemis agrees weakly.

Usagi leans against me. "Oh, I'm tired."

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" A male voice calls out.

"What?" Usagi questions before looking for the voice.

There is a projection of a man and women standing back to back. "I didn't know there was someone like you on this planet."

Usagi points at them. "Who are you two?!"

"A member of the wandering nobility of the universe, Eiru." The male says.

"Likewise, An." The female says.

"So, you're the ones who were controlling that monster!" Usagi demands annoyed.

An laughs. "What we did today was just the beginning."

"That's right." Eiru agrees. They laugh before the projection disappears.

Luna moves near Usagi. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, those guys…" Luna trails off when she sees that Usagi has tears in her eyes. "Sailor Moon?" Luna questions.

"Goodbye to the ordinary Usagi-chan." I hear Usagi murmur.

"Usagi, it will be fine. I'm with you remember." I say softly causing Usagi to snap out of it.

"Yeah!" Usagi agrees with a huge smile on her face.

"Now, head back home. I'm going to check on Naru-chan first." I offer softly.

Usagi nods her head and Usagi, Luna and Artemis head back to our house.

I turn around and head back to Naru-chan's. Her window is still open, so I jump inside. Naru-chan is still on her bed, laying there weakly. Her okaa-san is still laying on the floor. I use my magic and send her okaa-san back to her bed.

I move over to Naru-chan and use my magic to heal her fully. She stirs and I help her sit up. "Selena…You and Usagi are transforming again."

"Yeah, it seems like there is another enemy that is draining energy from people again," I admit softly. "And you seem to be the one always targeted."

Naru-chan lets out a sigh and nods her head softly. I bite my bottom lip thoughtfully. _She needs protection for when I'm not there. Usagi's fine as I'm always with her. Maybe…the same protection Little Moon has…a choker that is invisible._

I place my hand together and focus my magic and lunar energy between them. They have been pushed apart as the energy forms between them and a large ball of energy is placed between them. There is a flash of light and when the light disappears, floating in between my hands is a teal choker with a dangling crescent moon attached.

I hold it out in front of Naru-chan. Naru-chan looks up at me confused but she takes the choker. "What's this for, Selena?"

"Place it around your neck and have it on at all times. As soon as it is placed around your neck it will turn invisible so only you and I know it is there. It should protect you if you are attacked again." I offer softly.

Naru-chan places it around her neck and it does exactly like I said it would. Naru-chan lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Selena."

I shake my head softly. "It's fine. Your okaa-san is back in her bed and now its time for you to go to bed as well."

Naru-cha nods her head and gets back into her bed and she is quick to fall asleep. I climb out of her window and use my magic to shut it from the inside before I head home myself.

 _It sure has been a tiring day_ I think with a sigh.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I place my hand together and focus my magic and lunar energy between them. They have been pushed apart as the energy forms between them and a large ball of energy is placed between them. There is a flash of light and when the light disappears, floating in between my hands is a teal choker with a dangling crescent moon attached.

I hold it out in front of Naru-chan. Naru-chan looks up at me confused but she takes the choker. "What's this for, Selena?"

"Place it around your neck and have it on at all times. As soon as it is placed around your neck it will turn invisible so only you and I know it is there. It should protect you if you are attacked again." I offer softly.

Naru-chan places it around her neck and it does exactly like I said it would. Naru-chan lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Selena."

I shake my head softly. "It's fine. Your okaa-san is back in her bed and now it's time for you to go to bed as well."

Naru-cha nods her head and gets back into her bed and she is quick to fall asleep. I climb out of her window and use my magic to shut it from the inside before I head home myself.

 _It sure has been a tiring day_ I think with a sigh.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I plan to go to a candy store. So, I hurry and get changed. I change into a light blue striped turtleneck that has fluff at the end of the sleeves along with a skirt that has straps and a large blue bow on the front and blue flats.

Usagi changes into a green shirt, long pink skirt and a blue jacket and she has two pink bows around her odango's.

Usagi and I are walking when we see Mamoru standing at a bus stop. Usagi looks at me before looking at Mamoru. Usagi takes hold of my arm and drags the pair of us to the very same bus stop.

"Mamoru-san!" Usagi calls out as we get closer. Usagi pushes me towards Mamoru causing me to trip but luckily Mamoru catches me. When I look up Usagi has wandered off.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

 _This is weird. Why does it feel like she has been in my arms before? Why does it feel like that is where she is meant to be? And another thing how did I even know what her name was when we haven't met before?_

 _Having her so close to my body sends sparks of pleasure through my body. Why is my body acting this way? Maybe I should be around her more often and I might find out why._

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. I'm not sure what Usagi is up too." She apologizes as she moves back. Though she can't move far as my arms are still around her waist. I see her looking around briefly. She must be looking for her imoto Usagi.

"It's fine. Did you injure yourself when you tripped?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. My ankles don't feel sore."

Just then a girl crosses the road and calls out to Selena. "Tsukino-san, make sure you keep him there!"

"Natsumi-san?" Selena looks up at me slightly. "Mamoru, it might be best if you leave."

"Yeah!" I couldn't help but agree with that judgement. She seems to be slightly weird. I remove my arms from around Selena's waist and walk away before the other girl could cross the road.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

As Mamoru walks off, Usagi leaves a candy store and head over in my direction. She stops next to me just in time for Natsumi-san to make it over the road.

"You baka! Why did you let him get away?!" Natsumi scolds.

"Mamoru had to go to work or he would have been late." I point out.

"So, his name is Mamoru. Mamoru-sama, my name is Ginga Natsumi!" Natsumi calls out.

Usagi places her face in front of Natsumi-san. "Hey, what are you thinking?! Mamoru-san is…"

"He isn't your boyfriend, right?" Natsumi-san says, interrupting Usagi.

"That's true, but…" Usagi says looking at me out the corner of her eye.

"Then we are in the same boat. Mamoru-san, I, Ginga Natsumi, will pierce your heart with my passionate Cupid's arrows!" Natsumi calls out happily.

Usagi and I share a glance. "She's weird," Usagi says and I nod my head in agreement.

* * *

 **~~~In Usagi's Room~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I head home and go up in her room. When we go inside Luna, Artemis, Crescent, and Yue are sitting together near the window. Usagi leans against her door. "I'm so worried! Without his old memories, Mamoru-san won't notice Nee-chan at all."

"Usagi now's not the time for that!" Artemis scolds.

Usagi just slumps her head causing Artemis and Luna to sweatdrop. "Let's wake up the rest of them after all!" Luna states.

Usagi looks up with a hopeful smile on her face. "What?! You can bring Mamoru-san's memories back?! So, he remembers Nee-chan?"

Luna jumps onto Usagi's bed. "No! I'm talking about restoring the memories of Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and the rest, and having them fight as senshi again."

"What are you talking about?!" Usagi exclaims. Usagi places a ball on her finger and spins it. "If you want to protect the Earth, Nee-chan and I are more than enough for that!" she throws the ball in the air and catches it. "You don't need to bother those poor girls."

Artemis joins Luna on Usagi's bed. "Usagi, you've matured since your fight against the Dark Kingdom. You're very well aware of your duties."

"That's right. Nee-chan and I can handle a bad guy or two by ourselves!" Usagi hits the ball in front of her. It bounces off the wall and hit her in the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

Luna and Artemis sweat drops. "I can't really have faith in what she just said."

"I agree," Artemis adds.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

"Our fountain of life, the Doom Tree," Eiru says as he gazes up at the tree as it wilts once more. "Will our stored energy finally run out?"

An appears behind him in her Natsumi form. "Oh, what a waste of my energy that was." She jumps in the air and lands next to Eiru in her true form. She leans against him. "Eiru, can I have more energy?"

Eiru looks away from her and gazes back up at the Doom Tree. "An, the energy left in the Doom Tree is almost gone."

She lets out a gasp. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, as we thought, we will need to steal the life energy from the humans on this planet." Eiru comments.

An gazes up at the Doom Tree. "And a lot of it."

They share a look and laughs. Eiru takes out the same cards as before. "Come, An. Please predict the best Cardian from this operation."

"Okay." She agrees. She reaches out with her hand and takes a card. She looks at the plain card before throwing it in the air where it stops and hovers above them. It glows gold and an image of a female centaur appears.

"Cardian Minotauron," Eiru calls out. The card glows and the eyes and hair glow red before the whole card is covered by the same red glow.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I sense Kunzite finally awakening after two months. I apparate to Jadeite's house and head straight to the training room. I get inside the room just to see the healing sphere disappear from his body.

He stirs slightly. I head over to him and make sure he is completely healed, and all of the evil energy is gone. It seems that it disappeared the moment Beryl and Metalia was destroyed. He did have a lot more evil energy inside him than Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite did, so that is to be expected.

Kunzite opens his eyes and Zoisite is quick to go to his side and cling to him. I let out a sigh and a small smile appears on my face. Zoisite has been waiting for a while to get Kunzite back.

I leave the house and apparate back to my bedroom. I am soon to fall asleep. I did use a lot of energy keeping that healing sphere around Kunzite all this time.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~TV Ashita~~~**

* * *

A group of people sit inside a dark room looking at a screen where a projector is pointed at.

"These girls are the candidates for the role of Mikan Shiratori's imotou." A male says. An image with Naru, Selena and Usagi appear on the screen. The male lifts a stick and points it at Usagi. "Not this girl but the two next to her." He points at Naru and Selena.

"Both aren't bad. The first girl looks like a girl next door. The second gives off a gentle and warm feeling." A male agrees.

An image of Makoto appears. "She's perfect for this drama."

An image of Minako appears followed by Ami and Rei.

"Well, I had a hard time finding them." The man admits.

"Okay, then. Let's have an audition and pick one!" The second male agrees.

"You, make the arrangements." A male order.

"Yes, sir." The first male agrees.

An and Eiru appears in the shadows, their eyes glowing blue as they look at the screen. "How about these girls?" An asks.

Their eyes stop glowing. "Look good." Eiru agrees. "I think we should get quite a bit of energy from them."

The light turns on and a man with a blue cap stands up and his eyes widen when he sees the pair of them standing there. "Hey! How did you get in here?!" The rest of the men turns to look. "You're not allowed in here if you're not involved in the project."

An steps forward with a hand resting on her hip. "Really? I didn't know that. Excuse us." Her eyes flash blue.

The room shakes causing all of the men to fall unconscious. Eiru laughs. "I could steal their energy, but there is no need to fill myself up on these guys right before we are about to collect high-quality energy."

"Yes. We should just use them for now." An agrees as the pair of them once again share a look and laugh.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

"What?! Naru-chan, you're appearing in a TV drama?" Usagi exclaims loudly.

"Keep it down, Usagi!" Naru-chan scolds.

Lunetta and I share a look of amusement before turning our gaze's back to Usagi and Naru-chan.

"Yeah, I'm not sure yet, but the man who scouted me asked me to go to the audition," Naru-chan admits.

"You're something," Usagi admits.

"So, the thing is, Usagi…Selena…" Naru-chan trails off hesitantly.

Usagi and I share a look before looking back at Naru-chan. "What?"

"You know, it seems I always get involved in weird incidents. I'm worried that this could be another one of those…" Naru-chan admits.

"Don't worry. You'll be all right! Weird incidents like that are rare" Usagi encourages.

"You think so?" Naru-chan questions.

"If you want, Nee-chan and I can go with you." Usagi offers.

"I got invited to the TV drama too, so I'll be with you," I add softly.

Naru-chan abruptly stands from her seat. "Really?! I'm so glad! Usagi, Selena, you really are my best friends!

* * *

 **~~~At the TV Station~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Makoto walks towards the TV station gates. She is wearing her red turtleneck underneath a yellow jumper and green pants.

Ami comes from around the other corner and also heads towards the TV station gates. Ami is wearing a shirt, pink cardigan and a brown skirt.

"Oh, Kino-san…" Ami hesitantly calls out.

Makoto turns to look at her. "Well, I'd heard about it, but I guess even class 5's girl genius is going to audition for the TV show."

"Yes. A person from the TV station insisted that I come, but I am thinking of turning it down anyway." Ami admits.

"That's kind of a waste," Makoto says.

Minako and Rei come from the right and stops near the pair of them. Minako is wearing a top, green skirt, brown jacket and her usual red bow. Rei is wearing a black dress, a green jacket and a red handbag.

"Excuse me, are you also here for the audition?" Minako asks.

"Yes." Ami agrees.

"Yeah." Makoto also agrees.

Rei takes a step forward, so she is standing next to Minako instead of behind her. "Then, why don't we go in together? The inside of a TV station is like a maze. We might get lost in there. Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Hino Rei."

"Okay. My name is Kino Makoto." Makoto says.

"I am Mizuno Ami," Ammi says shyly.

"And I'm Aino Minako. Nice to meet you." Minako says cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, too." Rei, Makoto and Ami say back.

Wave links in their planet colour go through their heads causing their eyes to widen. Rei is the first to break the silence that had fallen upon them. "Excuse me, but have we met before?"

"No, this is the first time, I think." Ami offers.

"But it's sort of strange, I don't feel like we just met," Minako admits.

"It's weird, but I have the same feeling." Makoto agrees.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Before leaving to the TV station Usagi changes into a pair of her best clothes. She changes into a purple top and black skirt.

I change into a white dress with red short sleeves and a bow below the neck area. On the dress, there are red cherries and the high heels are red with ribbons and small bows and a shoulder bag again with cherries on it.

"What?! I can't go inside?" Usagi exclaims with a pout.

"No, you can't. Only people here for the audition can go in." The man states.

"Oh, come on, Onii-san! Please, just this once?" Usagi pleads.

"When I say 'No', it means, 'No'. Please go home." The man scolds.

"Sorry, Usagi," Naru-chan says before Naru-chan and I go inside the door.

Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei coming together from the other direction. They must have gotten an invite to audition. Usagi lets a gasp and holds out a hand.

"Okay, please wait in this room if you're here for the audition."

As the girls walk in the door they look in Usagi's direction briefly before looking away. I head inside after the others.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Selena sits down next to Naru with the rest of the girls sit in the seats next to them. A man steps onto the stages getting their attention. "Thank you for waiting. We will start the audition now."

Ami stands up. "Excuse me, but I'm thinking about turning down this audition."

The man doesn't listen and opens the curtain to show the set. When he does all of the girls let out a gasp of surprise.

"What a great stage set!" Naru praises.

An and Eiru are standing on the top of one of the columns. "Do you like this world of mine?" Eiru asks.

He laughs and their eyes flash blue.

Ami is the first to speak up. "Excuse me, but I don't have time to act in a TV drama. So, I am very sorry, but I will go home now." She bows before turning away and begins walking back to the door.

"Not so fast!" Eiru shouts. He brings the flute to his lips and begins playing a tune causing Ami to stop in place.

An holds a card between her fingers. "Come forth, Minotauron!" She throws the card in the air and it hovers in the air above them. The card glows gold and releases energy. Slowly a figure appears. "Minon!"

"What's that monster?!" Minako exclaims.

"I thought the audition was for a family drama!" Makoto points out confused.

Naru reaches out and clings onto Selena. "Selena…that's?" She whispers so the others don't hear her.

"Yeah, it seems like it," Selena whispers back in agreement.

Minotauron disappears from the air and appears behind Ami. Ami quickly turns to look. "This is a real monster!" Ami backs away.

Eiru lowers his flute. "Now, Minotauron, steal the energy from these girls!"

She swipes the foot across the floor. "Minon!" She roars before lunging towards them with her horns in front of her.

"Everyone, run!" Ami shouts causing all of them to turn around and run in that direction.

Eiru lets out a laugh. "Good, Young women's scream are more pleasant than the most beautiful music in the world!" He closes his eyes and curls his fingers around his chin.

An turns to look at him. "Eiru, enough of this playing around." She scolds. "Let's hurry up and steal their energy."

Eiru holds his arms out. "Don't be ridiculous, An! How can I not take this opportunity to enjoy this artful music?"

An crosses her arms over her chest, closes her eyes and turns her head to the side. "Oh, I don't have the patience for this! I'll go collect energy somewhere else then!" She disappears from the column and appears again on the ground in her Natsumi form. She flings her hair back.

* * *

 **~~~With Usagi~~~**

* * *

Usagi tries sneaking inside. "Huh?" Usagi exclaims.

"What? We're back in the same place again." Luna states.

Usagi stomps her foot. "It can't be helped! The TV station is like a maze, and it's hard to get around!"

Luna flops on the ground, letting out a sigh. "So, we're completely lost!"

Natsumi comes out of the door. "Oh, Tsukino-san, what are you doing here?"

"How about you?! What are you doing here?!" Usagi questions.

Natsumi puts her hands on her hips. "I have no obligation to answer that!"

Natsumi and Usagi's cheek is placed together briefly before they turn their back to each other. "Neither do I!"

"Whoops excuse me. There we go." A man says as he ran past.

"What?" Usagi and Natsumi-san exclaim.

"That was…" Usagi trails off, looking up at me.

"Mamoru-sama?" Natsumi questions.

"I got it! He said he was working…" Usagi trails off.

"So, he's working for the TV station," Natsumi says happily.

Usagi and Natsumi chase after him. "Mamoru-san! / Mamoru-sama!" They both call out.

Luna watches Usagi run off in disbelief before her fur stands on edge. She slowly looks towards the open door where Selena and the other went through earlier. "I feel something very eerie." She pokes her head inside. "What's this suspicious power?"

* * *

 **~~~Back with Selena and the others~~~**

* * *

The girls are still running away from Minotauron causing a smirk to appear on Eiru's face.

"This is no good. At this rate, we're all done for!" Ami points out.

"But where's the exit?" Minako questions.

Naru begins to slow down. "I can't run anymore." She begins to fall forward but Ami and Minako catch her.

Rei and Makoto stand in front of the others. "I don't know if I can do this, but it's better than running around." Rei states and she holds out her bag.

Makoto gets in a fighting stance. "We have no choice but to fight!"

Rei throws her bag at Minotauron. It hits her in the face causing her to move her arms near her face. Rei gets out her talisman. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone, evil spirit!"

She places it on Minotauron's face causing her to let out a shout and freeze in place. Makoto grabs the Minotauron's arm and throws her over her shoulder causing her to crash into the column destroying it and creating a large cloud of smoke.

Luna pokes her head out from behind one of the columns. "They're amazing! They're not even senshi, and they're still fighting against evil."

* * *

 **~~~With Natsumi/ An~~~**

* * *

An staggers about as her eyes begin to lose focus. _I have failed. I cannot believe I lost sight of Mamoru-sama. I don't care where I get it, I need some energy!_

She opens the door to Mikan's dressing room and heads inside. Mikan lets out a scream and falls to the ground after having her energy drained. An gazes down at her. "Don't worry, you won't die. You will recover if you just rest a little." She places her hand near her mouth and lets out a laugh.

* * *

 **~~~With Selena and the others~~~**

* * *

There is a burst of light near the broken columns and large horns pop out causing Minako and Ami to let out a gasp.

Naru is sitting down behind them with Selena standing in front of her while the other is crowded together not far in front of them.

"Just as I thought, it's not just another evil spirit!" Rei admits.

Minotauron burst out of the rubble. "Minon!" She jumps and lands behind the girls and stares at Selena and Naru.

Ami is the first to turn around. "Oh, Selena-chan! Naru-chan!"

"Oh, no!" Naru shouts but she just clings to the back of Selena's clothes. _I'll be fine…Selena will protect me like she promised she would._

Selena narrows her eyes and they flash green causing Minotauron to freeze in place. Luna uses this change as she saw what Selena did and lunges forward and scratches Minotauron's face. She moves back and lets out a shout as she covers her injured face.

"W-What?" Eiru exclaims surprised.

* * *

 **~~~With Usagi~~~**

* * *

Usagi ends back at the audition room. "I can't believe it!"

Usagi peeks through the opened door. "Oh? Is the audition already over?" Usagi questions as she walks inside.

* * *

 **~~~With Selena and the others~~~**

* * *

Ami and the others surround Selena and Naru, who was pretending to faint after Selena whispered for her to do so. Makoto leans down. "What are you all doing?! We have to hurry up and get out of here!" She scolds.

"You're right!" Ami agrees and they place Naru onto Makoto's back.

"Damn!" Eiru curses. "What's An doing now?! Minotauron, I will leave the rest to you!" He shouts before disappearing.

"Minon!" She shouts before she chases after the girls again.

* * *

 **~~~With Usagi~~~**

* * *

She walks further inside to see Naru, Selena and the girls running about. "Huh? What's going on here?" Usagi asks.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna calls out.

Usagi looks down. "Oh, Luna."

"Good! Hurry up and transform!" Luna orders.

"What?" Usagi exclaims. "I don't know what's happening."

"It doesn't matter! Just hurry!" Luna demands.

"Fine. Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi calls out.

Usagi notices that the girls have run into a dead-end, though she notices that Selena had moved out of the way and hid behind a column.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I hide behind a column and let out a sigh. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" I call out softly.

As soon as I had finished transforming I appearate next to Usagi. "Hold it right there!" Usagi calls out getting their attention.

"I have no idea what's going on, and I'm clueless, but…I can never ever forgive someone who bullies girls!" Usagi states.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" We end together.

"Minon!" Minotauron says before extending her horns towards us. We both dodge out of the way.

"I'll turn you back into a good girl! Huh? What? The Crescent Moon Stick…Oh, right. Back then…" Usagi mutters.

 _Weird, I still have my Moon Stick. It is safely stored in my pocket space._

"Minon!" Minotauron lunges out us. We keep on dodging out of the way. Usagi gets trapped against the wall and the energy begins to get drained. "I'm losing my strength."

"Minon!" She lifts her horns into the air, Usagi hanging off them.

I see Luna run over to the girls. "The cat talked!" Minako-chan exclaims.

"What is going on?" Ami-chan asks.

"I have no choice now. Everyone, please help Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia!" Luna pleads.

"Help?" Ami-chan questions.

I see Luna's crescent Moon glow before beams are sent to the girl's foreheads. The crescent moon on their foreheads changed into their own planets' signs.

"Usagi…Selena…No, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" I hear Rei murmur.

"I remember everything now!" Minako-chan exclaims.

"We're senshi…Four Senshi who protect the princesses!" Mako-chan states.

"Yes, we are." Ami-chan agrees. "Why did we forget that?"

Their transformation pens are thrown at them.

"Mercury Power!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Mars Power!" Rei calls out.

"Jupiter Power!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Venus Power!" Minako-chan calls out.

"Makeup!" The four of them yell out.

"Bubble…Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

With the fog filling the area I jumps up in the air and grabs a hold of Usagi. When we are on the ground I quickly heal Usagi, giving her some of the lost energy back.

"Supreme…Thunder!" Mako-chan calls out.

Minotauron lets out a scream of pain.

"Fire…" Rei starts.

"Crescent…" Minako-chan starts.

"Soul!" Rei finishes.

"Beam!" Minako-chan finishes.

Their attacks join together and set Minotauron on fire. "Cleansing!" Once again the monster turns into a card before the card goes blank.

"We did it!" The girl's cheers.

Eiru's image appears in the sky. "Damn it! I didn't know there were six sailors senshi!"

An's images is leaning next to him. "We won't forget this!"

I help Usagi off the floor. "Everyone!" Usagi calls.

"You still can't-do anything without us." Rei teases.

"We just can't leave you alone," Mako-chan admits softly.

It isn't long before Naru-chan pretends to wake up. I give her a smile as she leaves and heads out to meet up with Nephrite to have another one of their dates.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

We all meet up at Rei's shrine. Minako-chan is once again holding Artemis just like she used to do before the girl's lost their memories. "That drama ended up getting cancelled because Shiratori Mikan collapsed from exhaustion."

Ami-chan is looking at Minako-chan. "Oh, really. That's too bad. I'm happy because I can focus on my studies, though."

Rei is gripping her broom, her face red. "But I have to fight with Usagi again. I'm so unlucky."

"Sorry, everyone." Luna apologizes. "If Usagi-chan were more dependable, you could have kept your peaceful lives."

Mako-chan is leaning against one of the wooden columns. "Well, a new enemy showed up, so there was no choice. It's our mission to protect the Earth from harm."

"Right!" Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei agree.

Usagi stands up. "That's right!" Usagi laughs.

Luna sweat drops. "Obviously, she's not reflecting on what she's done."

Usagi clings onto my arm. "Now, the only thing left to do is bring Mamoru-san's memory back! Then he'll remember Nee-chan."

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We all meet up at Rei's shrine. Minako-chan is once again holding Artemis just like she used to do before the girl's lost their memories. "That drama ended up getting cancelled because Shiratori Mikan collapsed from exhaustion."

Ami-chan is looking at Minako-chan. "Oh, really. That's too bad. I'm happy because I can focus on my studies, though."

Rei is gripping her broom, her face red. "But I have to fight with Usagi again. I'm so unlucky."

"Sorry, everyone." Luna apologizes. "If Usagi-chan were more dependable, you could have kept your peaceful lives."

Mako-chan is leaning against one of the wooden columns. "Well, a new enemy showed up, so there was no choice. It's our mission to protect the Earth from harm."

"Right!" Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei agree.

Usagi stands up. "That's right!" Usagi laughs.

Luna sweat drops. "Obviously, she's not reflecting on what she's done."

Usagi clings onto my arm. "Now, the only thing left to do is bring Mamoru-san's memory back! Then he'll remember Nee-chan."

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I follow after Usagi and Mako-chan with a fond sigh. They both make their way over to Ami-chan. _What is Usagi up to now?_

Usagi clings to Ami-chan's arm. "Please, Ami-chan! Please have pity for this lost little bunny. Predict what's going to be on tomorrow's test! Please!"

Ami-chan removes her arm from Usagi grip. "Usagi-chan!"

Stars appear in Usagi's eyes. "Thanks, Ami-chan!"

"Even If I were to give you the answers right now, if you don't understand them, you'll be in trouble later." Ami-chan points out.

Tears come from Usagi's eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "But the test from Hell is tomorrow, and I've been failing everything. I'm feeling like 'a drowning man will grasp at a rope'!"

"Usagi-chan, it's a straw, not a rope." Ami-chan points out.

Mako-chan pats Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi-chan, I think you're asking too much of her."

Usagi pulls a face before peering up at Mako-chan. "Then, why did you come with me, Mako-chan?!"

Mako-chan places one of her hands behind her head. "Oh, well, I figured if I asked Ami-chan, I'd be all set for tomorrow's test, too!"

"Usagi-chan! Mako-chan!" Ami-chan scolds. "We'll be in the ninth-grade next year! We have to be more responsible!"

"I should be ashamed of myself," Mako-chan says sheepishly.

Usagi has a smile on her face. "Well, I'll worry about it when I become a ninth-grader."

We hear a male scream coming not that far away from us. We run to see that another monster that looks like a lion is taking some energy from a boy. Mako-chan and I run on ahead of Usagi and Ami-chan.

"Wait!" Mako-chan shouts.

"Mako-chan, don't come!" The boy shouts.

"Oh, Shinozaki-kun!" Mako-chan exclaims surprised.

The lion lunges towards Mako-chan."Falion!"

Shinozaki pushes her out of the way. "Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" He shouts.

As the pair of them fall to the ground, Shinozaki ends up falling over the ledge, hitting the hard ground. "Shinozaki-kun!" Mako-chan calls out worriedly.

The monster goes to lunges at Mako-chan once more. "Mako-chan!" Ami-chan yells. The monster looks up to where Usagi and Ami-chan were standing before it disappears.

"Shinozaki-kun!" Mako-chan calls out causing Usagi, Ami-chan, and I to run over to where she was. "Mako-chan!" The three of us calls out to her.

She has Shinozaki-kun in her arms. Blood is dripping down his face, not to mention a puddle of blood not that far away from where they were."Shinozaki-kun! Shinozaki-kun!"

We rush to the hospital. "Please let us through!"

"Hurry, we need type O blood!" The head nurse says urgently.

"Head nurse, we don't have enough type O blood!" A nurse shouts out.

"Find more quickly!" The head nurse orders.

"Yes, ma'am!" The nurse agrees.

Mako-chan places a hand on her chest. "Oh, I'm type O. Please take some of mine!"

"We don't have a moment to lose! Please hurry!" The head nurse states.

"Yes!" Mako-chan agrees without hesitation.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Eiru plays his flute and the same melody is heard. The same pink lion hovers in the air and a green wheel appears underneath it. It spins around and energy is released and is drawn into the Doom Tree.

The tree begins to glow blue which gets brighter the more energy is that absorbed. The leaves on the tree go back to being healthy and a drop of liquid is released. An and Eiru relax as they gain energy from the Doom Tree.

As soon as Eiru stops playing his flute the glow leaves the Doom Tree and it goes back to normal. The lion disappears and turns back into a card. The card glows blue and appears in Eiru's hand.

Eiru opens his eyes with a small smirk on his face. _A spinning wheel that spins people's happiness and unhappiness. No one can stop the turning of fate._

"Well, we managed to survive today. It was an easy victory." An states.

Eiru turns his head to look at her. "But An, we shouldn't get too confident. Remember those beautiful sailor senshi's, who…"

"Beautiful?" An cuts off annoyed.

Eiru coughs into his fist. "Terrible enemies have appeared, six of them."

"Everyone on this Earth is our enemy." An comments as she gazes down at Eiru.

Eiru turns and gazes back up at her. "Yes. We must take care that no one here finds out who we really are."

An holds out her hand. "You're the only one I can depend on."

Eiru places his hand on hers. "You too, An."

The pair share a kiss as the tree glow slightly behind them in the background, but the pair don't notice as they have their eyes closed.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Inside Hospital Room~~~**

* * *

Mako-chan and Shinozaki are lying on beds that are placed next to each other. There is a needle in Mako-chan arms that is drawing out her blood.

"Mako-chan, are you okay?" Ami-chan asks.

"If you get anaemic, I can switch." Usagi offers, clinging on to my arm.

I lean forward and heal Mako-chan, so she doesn't lose much energy from sharing her blood. "Thank you, the three of you. There's a test tomorrow. You three go on home."

"Don't worry. I study hard every day, so I don't need to cram the night before a test." Ami-chan offers.

"Me, too." Usagi agrees. "Even if I cram tonight, it won't make any difference anyway."

"I'll be fine, Mako-chan! I study more than enough." I admit.

The room is silent for a few seconds before Ami-chan breaks it. "Mako-chan, who is he?"

"Someone important to me," Mako-chan admits softly.

"Someone…" "Important?" Usagi says followed by Ami-chan.

"Whenever I need someone, he's always there. That's him. I don't remember exactly, but it was when I was dumped by my boyfriend. Who knows how many times I got dumped before that?" Mako-chan tells us what happened when her last boyfriend dumped her on one rainy day. "The person who gently put an umbrella over my head was Shinozaki-kun, my childhood friend. Ever since I was little, whenever I was in pain or having a hard time, he was always there when I looked up. It was the same thing tonight. He tried to save me when he was the one in danger."

"In short, both of you are really in love?" Usagi asks

"Usagi-chan!" Ami-chan scolds gently.

"No, but maybe he's far, far more precious to me than even a lover," Mako-chan comments with a blush on her cheeks.

"Mako-chan…" Usagi trails off.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

Usagi changes into her pyjamas which are light pink with dark pink rims. I change into a purple silk strap top that ties into a knot at the bottom and a pair of purple silk bottoms.

I head into Usagi room to see Usagi sitting at her table. She has tied a green cloth around her head, and she is drawing something. "I'll do it, too! I'll restore Mamoru-san memory, so he remembers Nee-chan!"

Luna walks in. "Sorry for interrupting your studies, but we decided to get together tomorrow after school at the Hikawa Shrine to talk about what happened today. Hey, are you listening?!" Luna lets out a gasp and sweat drops. "The test is tomorrow! I bet you're going to fail again."

Usagi is drawing images of Mamoru and me and showing our past life.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The girls and Artemis and Luna meet up at Rei's Shrine but Selena and Usagi aren't there yet.

"We've found out that the enemy's going after human life energy." Luna states.

"The Dark Kingdom was destroyed. So, we should assume that these recent incidents mean a new evil has appeared." Artemis adds.

Rei places her fist against her chin. "This evil aura…it's different from the ones before."

"It seems like this could be related to that incident two weeks ago when that strange light plummeted to Earth." Ami comments.

Makoto bangs her fists against the wooden post next to her. "It doesn't matter who they are! I will bring them down with my bare hands!"

Rei waves her hands out in front of her sweatdropping. "Okay, but please don't bring down my house!"

"How is Shinozaki-san doing?" Ami asks softly.

Makoto looks down sadly. "He's still in bed, and he can't get up yet."

"I see," Ami says sadly.

"But Usagi-chan and Selena-chan sure are late," Luna says with a sigh.

Minako lifts up a finger. "She does have that test, so they're studying at home…Oh, I guess there's no way Usagi's doing that."

Luna sweatdrops and shakes her head. "No way!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Usagi is made to stay behind again making the pair of us late again. "I'm late! I'm such an idiot! That's…Again?! Didn't she learn anything from last time?"

Natsumi is around Mamoru again, trying to get him to do on a date."Mamoru-sama, there's a wonderful disco in the next town over. Let's go there together."

"Disco? You're pretty strange for a young person these days." Mamoru states taking back his hand.

"Then, how about karaoke? I am very good at it. In the moonlight, I look up at the sky…" Natsumi starts singing badly causing Mamoru to hold his head and lets out a sigh. "Is something wrong?" Natsumi asks as she stops singing.

Usagi appears in front Natsumi-san, her back facing Mamoru. "Hey, stop right there!"

"Dumpling head, what's wrong with the angry look?" Mamoru questions.

"Mamoru-san, please remember." Usagi takes out her pictures. "Once upon a time, there was a prince on Earth named Endymion. And the prince fell in love with the older Moon Princess, Serenity."

I block out Usagi's voice as pain spread throughout my body and my stomach clenches. I walk away and head into a nearby alleyway. I call to the power of my Silver Crystal and ask it to take me to the moon. Time moves differently up there.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Of course, Selena didn't realize that Mamoru has seen her disappear but not before seeing the golden crescent moon on her forehead.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

 _That crescent moon… that was the same from the picture's dumpling head was showing me. Huh? What is this?_

Two memories flash across my mind. A memory of Selena turning into Sailor Celestia. Another of Sailor Celestia turning into the same princess from the picture's dumpling head was showing me. _Does this mean that Selena is Sailor Celestia? Even more, does that mean she is the Princess Serenity from the drawings?_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

As soon as I go on the moon I head over to the field filled with flowers. I sit down and start to meditate. Hopefully, my body shouldn't take long to stop hurting. I meditate for 15 minutes and I am feeling so much better.

My Silver crystal takes me back to the same alleyway I was in before. I come out to see Usagi looking in the other direction. I walk over to her quietly and stand next to her. "Nee-chan, Mamoru-san doesn't remember his past." Usagi murmurs softly, tears in her eyes.

A rose appears in front of Usagi's face. Usagi looks surprised thinking it was Tuxedo Mask, but it isn't. It is Seijouro holding a bouquet of roses. "Usagi-san, you're too pretty to cry. I have some good news for you."

"What?" Usagi questions.

"Congratulations! I love you very much! Please accept my love." He states.

"Seijouro-san…" Usagi mutters with a blush across her cheeks.

"Our love is eternal like the universe. Now, let us sail beyond the stars. Come." He comments.

I was about to snap Usagi out of it when Usagi drops the drawing and snaps out of it herself. Usagi scrambles to pick the card up. "Oh, sorry, I have to go!" Usagi exclaims before running off. I let out a quiet chuckle before running after her.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The girls and cats gather around the fire. Rei kneels in front of the same fire and begins chanting under her breath. Her eyes abruptly open and the images of the pink lion monster appears inside the fire with the wheel underneath it.

Ami lets out a gasp and Makoto leans forward. "It's him!" Minako looks up with a gasp as well.

Rei stays looking at the fire. "It's producing an evil aura!"

"Damn it!" Makoto curses. "He's the one who hurt Shinozaki-kun."

A lion's roar comes from the fire causing Rei to narrow her eyes at it. "He's looking for his next victim!" She stands up. "This way!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We end up running all the way to Rei's shrine. Usagi is leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. "I'm out of breath." We hear footsteps. We look up to see Rei and the others. "Hey, why is everyone transformed?"

They all run past us but Ami-chan stops. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, let's go!"

"What? To where?"Usagi asks.

"Hurry!" Ami-chan replies instead of answer Usagi's question.

Usagi sweatdrops and places two fingers together. "Y-You could at least tell me why. I know it's my fault that I'm late, but…"

"You're such a slowpoke! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Rei yells at us.

"Okay!" Usagi calls back after jumping in place.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"Wait!" Usagi calls out before the pair of us run and catch up with the others.

"This aura is very strong! I can feel it!" Rei states.

I can't help but agree. The aura coming from this monster is a lot stronger than from the first two. Not to mention, I can tell that this one has managed to drain a lot more energy than the first two.

"This side is darker," Ami-chan observes. "I bet it picked this place for an easy attack!"

Mako-chan is running in front of us. I see her wobbling before leaning against a lamp post. Usagi and I slow down and stop next to her. "Sailor Jupiter, are you okay?"

"Um…yeah." She stands up straight. "We have to hurry."

Usagi and I share a look before looking back at Mako-chan. "I think you're suffering from anaemia because you gave so much blood last night. You're going to get sick at this rate! Please, go home and rest!" Usagi pleads worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Mako-chan denies.

"You can't fight in this condition! So, please go home tonight!" Mako-chan's eyes soften as Usagi continues talking. "I know, I'm a slowpoke, and I'm always running away but I'll work twice as hard today for you."

"Sailor Moon…" Mako-chan trails off.

Tears appear in the corners of Usagi's eyes. "Please, Jupiter. I don't want you to die!"

Mako-chan looks at me briefly before looking back at Usagi, a soft smile on her face. "Thanks, Sailor Moon! But, I don't want anyone else to end up like Shinozaki-kun. So, I have to make sure I beat that monster!"

Usagi slowly let's go of Mako-chan's arm and clings onto my own. "Okay, then I won't try to stop you anymore. But, please…Don't push yourself too much."

At that moment Usagi looks mature just like she was in our previous life on the Moon Kingdom. I couldn't help but feel pride towards Usagi.

"Okay, I promise. Come on, let's go!" Mako-chan says cheerfully before running to catch up with the others. Usagi lets go of my arm and the pair of us stare at Mako-chan's retreating back before running after her.

Usagi and I finally catch up, just in time to see Mako-chan being sent to the ground by a purple coloured burst of energy Falion released from its mouth. "Sailor Jupiter!" Usagi and I call out.

Rei stands up, anger written across her face. "How dare you?!" She gets out one of her talismans. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone, Evil Spirit!"

It has no effect. It is slashed into strips in the air. Usagi and I rush over to where Mako-chan is lying. Usagi lifts Mako-chan's upper body in her arms and shakes her gently. "Jupiter! Sailor Jupiter! Hold on!"

"Crescent Beam!" Minako-chan calls out.

Falion uses its burst of energy from its mouth again, sending Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei to the ground to the left of Usagi and I. Usagi passes Mako-chan over to me while she stands up. "Sailor Mars! Mercury! Venus! You're bad, attacking everybody without giving a reason! In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will punish you!"

I rest Mako-chan back on the ground and rush over to Usagi side when Falion opens its mouth sending the purple energy towards her. I grab a hold of Usagi's arm and pull her out of the way.

"Falion" It rests it paws on the ground, standing not that far in front of Usagi and I. Usagi is standing to my left. Falion licks the left side of its mouth, causing Usagi to panic. "Oh! It's so scary!"

A rose flies through the air and embeds itself in front of Falion's right paw. Instead of it being a red rose it is a white one. But the soul….it is Mamo-chan's soul but not Mamo-chan himself, like it was when he was Tuxedo Mask.

Usagi looks at the rose, looks at me, and then looks to the right where the rose came from. "C-Could that be…"

Mamo-chan is standing in the tree in a different outfit. He is wearing traditional Middle Eastern style clothing that's completely white. "Tonight's moon is perfect for lovers. It is not a night suitable for horrifying monsters."

I see Usagi glance at me, but my attention is focused on Mamo-chan. Usagi looks away from me before looking back towards Mamo-chan. "Who are you?"

"I am…the Moonlight Knight." Mamo-chan states.

"Moonlight Knight? Endymion Nii-san?" Usagi mutters.

We are snapped out at our thoughts when Falion reminds us that it was still there. "Falion!" It jumps past Usagi and me and lunges towards Moonlight Knight.

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Usagi shouts.

He jumps off the tree branch into the air. "Stop the cycle of your miserable life!" He takes the sword from his belt and throws it towards the glowing green wheel. It shatters and disappears. Falion lets out a roar, weakens and falls to the ground with a thud.

Usagi and I look back toward Moonlight Knight. My gaze locks with his. "Sailor Celesta, when the time comes, we are certain to have a chance to converse. I will look forward to it. Adieu." He turns around, jumps off the tree branch and his figure disappears.

"Watch out, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celesta!" We hear Mako-chan shout out. We both turn around to see that Falion isn't on the ground anymore and it is lunging towards the pair of us.

I push Usagi out of the way just in time for Falion to pin me to the ground, its claws digging into my shoulders. "Falion!"

"Sailor Celestia…" I hear Mako-chan mutter.

I hear Usagi lets out a scream of panic before Mako-chan shouts out angrily. "I'll never forgive you! My guardian, Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning! Supreme Thunder!"

This time the attack connects with Falion, sending shocks of lightning through its body. "Cleansing!" It turns back into a card before the card fades to black.

I get off the floor just as Mako-chan falls to her knees. "Sailor Jupiter!" Usagi shouts out as the pair of us run to her side.

"I'm okay, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, I'm glad you're safe," Mako-chan says with a smile on her face.

Usagi hugs Mako-chan making both Usagi and Mako-chan smile. "Sailor Jupiter, thank you!"

Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei slowly wake. They get off the ground, confusion on their faces. "It seems like it's over already." Rei points out to the other two. I hear them let out a sigh and a small smile appears on their faces.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

Halfway through the night, pain once again seizes through my body. I struggle to my bathroom to get some pain medicine. I head back to my room just as another burst of pain runs through me. I start to fall to the floor but instead of a hard landing like I was expecting, it was soft and gave off heat.

I opened my eyes to see that it was Moonlight Knight holding my body close to his. The pain in my body disappeared instantly that I couldn't help but let out a sigh. He takes me over to my bed and places me under my covers while he sits on top of them. I cuddle up to his side, his hand rubbing up and down my arm.

I soon start to fall asleep. Before I was completely asleep I felt something warm and soft against my own lips.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Usagi, and I head over to the hospital. We stand hidden by a column given us a clear view of the hospital doors. We see Shinozaki and his mother walk away from the hospital.

We all seem to let out a sigh of relief. "Aren't you glad that Shinozaki recovered?" Ami-chan asks Mako-chan, a smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Mako-chan agrees.

Usagi turns her head and looks up to Mako-chan. "Hey, Mako-chan. Aren't you going to go say hi to Shinozaki-kun?"

"It's okay. He's always watching over me from a distance. So, I will just stay here today…" Mako-chan says softly.

* * *

 **~~~Later on that Night~~~**

* * *

I am sitting next to Usagi's bed watching her look out of her window while sitting on her bed. She seems to bed deep in thought. _Maybe thinking about the relationship between Mako-chan and Shinozaki-kun? And whether friendship is stronger than love can exist between a girl and a boy._

Usagi is snapped out of her thought when Luna puts her textbook in front of his face. "Usagi-chan, I know you have a math test tomorrow. I hope you can solve this problem."

Usagi sweatdrops and goes pale. I let out a chuckle as Usagi cries out. "I have no idea! This is much harder than the relationship between boys and girls!"

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I am sitting next to Usagi's bed watching her look out of her window while sitting on her bed. She seems to bed deep in thought. _Maybe thinking about the relationship between Mako-chan and Shinozaki-kun? And whether friendship is stronger than love can exist between a girl and a boy._

Usagi is snapped out of her thought when Luna puts her textbook in front of his face. "Usagi-chan, I know you have a math test tomorrow. I hope you can solve this problem."

Usagi sweatdrops and goes pale. I let out a chuckle as Usagi cries out. "I have no idea! This is much harder than the relationship between boys and girls!"

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

I am standing at Usagi's bedroom door, Crescent and Yue sitting on my shoulders, watching Mama try and get her out of bed, which isn't working at the moment. "Usagi!" Mama shouts pulling on Usagi covers. "How long are you gonna sleep?! Get up!"

Mama pulls the covers off Usagi causing Usagi to fall off her bed and land on the pillow that Luna was using to sleep on. Luna lets out a hiss and Usagi starts to complain. "Today's a day off!"

Mama walks past me, Usagi covers folded in her arms. "What are you saying? It's such a nice day! Your Papa and Shingo got up long ago and left already."

Usagi waves her arms around above her head. "No, I'm so sleepy! Mama, you're so mean!" Usagi cries before her head falls back on the pillow which she has clutched to her stomach.

I change into a white dress with pink short sleeves and a bow below the neck area. On the dress, there are pink cherries and the high heels are pink with ribbons and small bows and a shoulder bag again with cherries on it.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

An places her hand on the Doom Tree. "The Doom Tree didn't gather as much energy as I thought. It's all because of those sailor senshi's."

Light comes from behind her and she turns to see Eiru leaning against the wall. "The Doom Tree is the source of our life. If the Doom Tree dies, so will we."

She turns to gazes up at the Doom Tree once more before leaving and heading into their living room. Eiru is sitting on a chair looking at a piece of paper. She turns her head to look at him. "Eiru…" He places the paper on the table, and she looks down at it. "'Virtual reality theatre, now open in the Juban Shopping District.'"

Eiru stands up. "It could be a great place for the Cardian to collect human energy."

An smirk and turns to look at him. "Let us go out on the town, Eiru…in search of fresh energy."

She drops the paper back onto the table.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Outside the Virtual Reality Theatre~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I are standing outside the new Virtual Reality Theatre. Crescent and Yue are resting inside my bag while Luna is sitting on Usagi's shoulder. "So, that's the vertical reel something, something…"

Luna sweatdrops. "The virtual reality theatre!" Luna whispers.

"I know that! It's just like a gigantic arcade. At the arcade, I was known as the 'Goblin Queen'. Now, I have to show off my skills!" Usagi exclaims before running forward.

I let out a chuckle before following after her. I see Luna look behind her. "I invited Rei-chan and everybody, but it looks like they're not here yet."

We get to the doors to see that there is a long line of people already waiting to get inside. Usagi lets out a sigh. "They're all couples here…Let's go home, Luna. It's just a war game anyway."

"That's why it's good! You don't remember how to be a senshi at all, so this is the best place to develop a combative spirit!" Luna comments.

Usagi shakes her head. "No, no, no! Hey Luna!" Usagi says, holding Luna out in front of her. "I bet you actually know how to restore Mamoru-san's memory, don't you?! Tell me! Will this help, Luna?! How's this and this and this!" Usagi cries, moving Luna's paws up and down.

"Just because, you're not with a boyfriend, doesn't mean you should take it out on your cat." Mamoru scolds.

We both turn to see that Mamoru was standing there. He starts walking towards the pair of us. "If you don't have anyone to date, why don't you go to the library like a normal junior high student, dumpling head!"

Usagi drops Luna. "How dare you! I don't need anyone to date!"

Mamoru lets out a chuckle at the same time that I do. We lock gazes before he removes his gaze from mine and walks past us to the end of the line.

"What's this? He's going in by himself." Usagi puts one of her arms across her chest holding onto her elbow. "That means, Nee-chan this is your chance! All right! Nee-chan let's go!" Usagi exclaims holding onto my arm and dragging me behind her.

We catch up with Mamoru to see that once again Natsumi is clinging on to him. "Hold it! Mamoru-san!" Usagi exclaims holding onto his free arm.

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" Seijorou questions.

Natsumi lets out a strained laugh. "Onii-sama…"

Usagi pops her head from behind Mamoru's arm. "Oh, Usagi-san!"

Natsumi points at Mamoru. "Onii-sama, this is Chiba Mamoru-san. He will be joining us today."

"Oh, no, I didn't…" Mamoru tries to deny.

Usagi leans forward, letting go of Mamoru's arm to cling on to mine. "In that case, Nee-chan and I shall accompany you as well!" Usagi says before letting out a fake laugh.

"Tsukino-san!" Natsumi says annoyed.

"Natsumi," Seijouro says, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Natsumi once again clings onto Mamoru. "Let's go! This way!" She pushes Mamoru to the left. We walk to the doors instead of waiting in the long line of people. People complain as we walk past but the doorman lets us through. "Special VIP guests, welcome."

"We're so lucky! Let's go, Mamoru-san! Nee-chan!" Usagi cheers happily.

We head inside and sit in some of the seats. Luckily there is a chair that has four seats as Usagi doesn't seem to be letting go of my or Mamoru's arm anytime soon. Though Natsumi is sitting the other side of Mamoru, clinging to that arm.

Monsters appear on the screen. Natsumi lets out a screech. "Oh! I'm so scared, Mamoru-sama!"

"Excuse me! That is very unladylike of you!" Usagi shouts.

"It was just an accident!" Natsumi states.

"Usagi?! Selena?!" I hear Papa's voice say.

Usagi and I look. "Huh? Papa! Shingo! Why do you get to come here with Papa by yourself? Shingo!"

Usagi leans forward and pulls Shingo towards her. "Leave me alone! You can't play high-tech games anyway! And you are always with Nee-chan. I never spend the day with Nee-chan."

I blink a few times before letting out a chuckle. "Shingo, if you wish to spend a day with me, you only have to ask. You are my precious Ototo just like Usagi is my precious Imoto."

"Really?" He asks, excitement in his voice.

"Of course, you'll have to warn me beforehand so that I am not busy doing something else." I agree softly.

Just then out seats begin to shake causing Usagi to let out a scream. Natsumi falls off Mamoru, while I fall to his side causing him to hold onto my waist. Usagi lets out a small scream and lands in Seijouro-san's arms.

"Onii-sama…" Natsumi mutters.

There is a blush on Seijouro-san's cheeks. "Oh, it was just an accident."

Seijouro-san lets go off Usagi and Usagi lets out a laugh. "Excuse me…"

Papa waves his hand and calls Usagi over. "Usagi." Usagi points at herself before sharing a glance with me. She turns back to Papa. "I trust you. Remember, I trust you!"

Usagi sweatdrops and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Papa should probably be saying that to me, not Usagi. We put on our virtual reality equipment. Papa and Shingo had gone on ahead of us as Usagi and I stayed with Mamoru, Natsumi, and Seijouro. An image of a monster appears in front of us and Natsumi gets rid of it with her gun. "Wow, I hit it!" She cheers before cling to both Seijouro and Mamoru's arms. "See? See? See?"

Usagi and I both sweatdrop when we see Papa hiding behind one of the archways. Usagi lets out a sigh and drops her head. "And Papa said he trusted me."

Another Monster appears. Both Mamoru and Seijouro lift their guns ready to fire, however, Seijouro was faster. The boys stare at each other. The image of a dragon appears behind Seijouro while a tiger appears behind Mamoru.

It then turns into a competition between the two of them. Natsumi, Usagi, and I just watch. "Wow! Both of them are so cool! Right, Nee-chan?"

"Hmm, yeah they are. I wonder who will hit more between the pair of them." I question softly.

"Just as I thought, he's good." Natsumi comments.

Usagi lets go of my arm. "Okay, me too then!" A monster appears and Usagi shoots at it, but it misses.

"My, you are so good!" Natsumi teases.

Usagi sweatdrops. She places a hand in front of her mouth and lets out a posh laugh. "Such barbaric games are not to my taste, you see."

"Really? But winning is what gives everything meaning. You are so honest to admit defeat from the start." Natsumi praises mockingly.

"What did you say?!" Usagi exclaims. Natsumi and Usagi glared at each other, sparks appear between them.

A monster appears behind them, causing the pair of them to let out a shriek. Usagi jumps in the air and lands on the floor at the same time the monster image is shot at. "Ouch!"

Natsumi clings onto Mamoru once again. "Oh, we could stay like this longer, if you prefer."

Mamoru removes her arms from around his waist. "I'm sorry, but I'll decline. You can't win someone's heart by being so pushy."

Usagi places her hand on Mamoru's shoulder and nods her head in agreement. "I agree completely! Mamoru-san, you're the man!"

A monster appears behind Usagi causing her to shout out and run in the other direction. "Oh! No!"

"Dumpling head! A girl like you with no sense of direction will just get lost!" Mamoru warns.

I let out a chuckle before following after Usagi, Mamoru running next to me.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

An narrows her eyes and points out a finger. A blast of energy is released destroying the image of a monster that was in front of her. She blows on her finger and clenches her hand into a fist. "Love is something you take by force. Right?" She looks up at Eiru who narrows his eyes.

Her eyes widen before she leans her head against Eiru's shoulder. "Oh, my body needs more energy. I'm afraid I can't go on anymore."

"That's why I told you this is not a game!" Eiru scolds.

An lifts up her head. "Please don't say it like that." She turns around and looks in the other direction. "It's time to commence our operation!"

The pair of them let out a laugh as red energy surround their bodies.

* * *

 **~~~Outside~~~**

* * *

Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami are waiting in the line. Rei is wearing a purple jacket and blue trousers. Makoto is wearing a yellow top, blue trousers, an orange jacket and a green hat.

Minako is wearing a purple top, orange scarf, a green scarf and a brown jacket. Ami is wearing a white shirt with a blue bow, pink cardigan and beige long skirt.

"Ten more people," Rei observes as she looks up the line.

* * *

 **~~~Back Inside~~~**

* * *

Eiru takes out the card and spreads them out in front of him. "Please pick the best Cardian for this place!"

An narrows her eyes and point her finger at them. A card floats out and hovers in the air above them.

"Come forth, Cardian Hell Ant!" Eiru brings his flute up to his lips and begins to play the tune. Energy is released from the card and it begins to glow blue.

"Ant! Ant! Ant! Hell Ant!" A voice calls out as the card turns into a monster.

* * *

 **~~~With Shingo and Papa~~~**

* * *

The pair come to a stop and look to the left. "It's like we're walking in circles." Shingo comments.

Papa looks behind him. "Where's are Usagi and Selena? Where did they go?"

They both hear scream causing Shingo to look up at his Papa. "What could that be?"

They go ahead to see a monster with vines wrapped around people on the floor. "It looks so real!" Shingo exclaims.

His papa's smile twitches on his face as they look at the scene in front of them. "Doesn't it look too realistic?" He questions.

The monster, Hell Ant, turns around and looks at the pair of them. They both pale and Papa wraps his arms around Shingo and pulls him close. "Ant!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We easily catch up with Usagi. While walking three monsters appear. Usagi shots at them and once again she misses three times. Mamoru and I share a glance and sweatdrop, though I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. "Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!"

Mamoru shot the monsters instead. "It must be a special talent to be able to miss this many targets." Another monster appears behind Usagi and Mamoru gets rid of it.

Usagi clings to my arm. "Wow! You're so cool! Isn't that right, Nee-chan?"

"Of course, Usagi." I agree softly.

"Let's go, Selena. Dumpling head!" He gently grabs a hold of my arm while I keep a hold of Usagi. "If I play, I want to get the highest score!"

As we were running he didn't miss any of the monsters that appeared, "Okay! Let's go!" Mamoru says looking at me briefly before looking away. Though through that the image of both Tuxedo Mask and the Moonlight Knight overlaps his body. They are the same person after all.

I feel a tug on Usagi spare hand. We stop running to see Shingo. "Onee-san! Onee-san!"

"Shingo! Go away!" Usagi complains.

"Usagi that is enough. Calm down." I stated softly, keeping an eye on Shingo. He looks worried. _Where is Papa?_

"Onee-chan's, Papa's in trouble!" Shingo says worriedly.

Mamoru lets go of my arm and focus his attention fully on Shingo. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with the monsters! Even when I shoot them, they don't disappear, and the people are collapsing!" Shingo says.

Mamoru begins running forward. "Okay, you guys stay here!"

"Mamoru-san!" Usagi calls out.

"Wait!" Shingo calls out, causing Mamoru to stop. "I'll show you where he is! My Papa's in danger!"

"Okay!" Mamoru agrees.

"Shingo!" Usagi cries out.

"I'm a man! Nee-chan's, you stay here!" He says but looks at me briefly before the pair of them run off.

Usagi and I share a glance. Usagi pouts slightly. "What? What does he take his Onee-san's for?!" Usagi clenches her fist and sweatdrops. "Just when everything between Mamoru-san and Nee-chan was going so perfect!" Usagi snaps out of it and lifts her head. "No, now's not the time for that!"

We share a look before running after Shingo and Mamoru to where Papa is. We catch up in time to see Mamoru, Papa, and Shingo being held up by the monster tentacles.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" We both call out.

The monster throws them against the wall causing Papa and Shingo to fall unconscious. Mamoru pushes himself up using the wall. "Hell Ant, go easy on him."

"Ant!"

Mamoru gets into a fighting position causing the An to speak up once more. "Please don't try to fight."

Hell Ant sends a tentacle towards him, but he dodges out of the way.

"Stop right there!" Usagi calls out.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Eiru says.

"You've hurt everybody I care about…Even if you apologize, I won't forgive you!" Usagi shouts angrily.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! / Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" We both call out.

Anger crosses An's face. "Shut up! You're getting in my way! Hell Ant, crush them!"

"Ant!" Her tentacles whipping violently in the air.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi calls out.

"Moon Slash!" I call out at the same time.

Usagi tiara stops mid-way and falls to the ground. My fans have also seemed to have stopped working, neither my magic nor lunar energy is channelling through them. _What is happening? Why are they not working all of a sudden?_

Usagi steps back slightly, confusion on her face. "No way! My tiara…"

Mamoru looks at Usagi and me, though he looks at me longer than Usagi. "I don't know who you are, but if you're gonna fight, fight!"

Hell Ant whips her tentacles at us, making the three of us dodge, just in time too. As we were on the ground, a white rose embeds itself in the floor, in front of Hell Ant. Moonlight Knight is standing not that far away from us. "Even in this uncertain world, a beautiful flower of love blooms."

"Who are you?!" Eiru demands.

"I am the gutsy white wind that pains the darkness. I am Moonlight Knight." Mamo-chan states.

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Usagi cheers before confusion cross over her face once more. She looks from Mamoru to the Moonlight Knight a few times. _Ahh, she must have thought Mamoru was Moonlight Knight, he is next to us so she must think he is someone else._

"Another weird one shown up." I hear Mamoru mutter.

Moonlight Knight jumps down and lands next to me. "I respect your courage, but it is not an opponent normal humans can defeat! Stay back." Mamo-chan looks at Mamoru before looking back at Hell Ant just in time as Hell Ant lunges at him. "A truly brave man does not start a fight, but if provoked, he will finish the fight!"

He draws his sword, jumps forward and lands on his knees. He slowly puts his sword back in its scabbard. When the sword shuts with a small click, Hell Ant's tentacles fall to the floor, green blood squirting.

Moonlight Knight stands up and turns in our direction just to get caught in some more tentacles. This time coming from her back, not her head. "Knight-sama!" Usagi calls out, worried.

"Bubble Spray!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Fire Soul!" Rei calls out.

Mist fills the area at the same time Rei burns the tentacles holding Moonlight Knight captive. One by one the girls stand in front of Usagi and me, Jupiter in the front. "It seems like we made it just in time."

"Everyone…Mercury-chan…My tiara and Nee-chan's fans don't work anymore!" Usagi cries falling to her knees.

Ami-chan walks up to Usagi. "Calm down, Sailor Moon."

"The tiara and fans? No way!" Luna exclaims surprised.

Minako-chan is holding Usagi's tiara. "Sailor Moon, pull yourself together." She put the tiara in Usagi's hands.

"Venus-chan…" Usagi mutters softly.

Ami-chan and Minako-chan stand up. Minako-chan turns around to look at Hell Ant. "We will be your opponent in place of Sailor Moon! Crescent…"

"Supreme…" Mako-chan starts.

"Beam!" Minako-chan finishes.

"Thunder!" Mako-chan finishes.

At the same time, they release their attack I send a beam of magic. "Cleansing!" Hell Ant turns back into a card that slowly turns black, releasing smoke.

"We will get back at you for this!" Eiru states angrily.

"Excellent Work!" We all turn around to see Moonlight Knight was still standing there."Sailor Senshi, even when fighting, the brilliance of your friendship shines beautifully. Adieu." He jumps off and disappears.

"So, that's Moonlight Knight." Minako-chan queries.

"Who in the world are you people?" Mamoru questions.

We hear shouting coming not far from where we were. Mamoru looks in that direction and we take that chance to slip away without being noticed.

* * *

 **~~~Later On~~~**

* * *

Mama is treating Papa and Shingo's injuries. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"That's what you get for leaving me at home and going off to have fun." Mama pouts.

Papa isn't wearing his shirt and has his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand. "But I still can't believe that was caused by computer problems."

Usagi is leaning against my side, holding Luna in her arms. "I can't use my tiara anymore and Nee-chan can't use her fans either. I'm so confused! What should I do?!"

Luna looks up at Usagi from inside her arms. "Usagi-chan…"

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Mama is treating Papa and Shingo's injuries. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"That's what you get for leaving me at home and going off to have fun." Mama pouts.

Papa isn't wearing his shirt and has his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand. "But I still can't believe that was caused by computer problems."

Usagi is leaning against my side, holding Luna in her arms. "I can't use my tiara anymore and Nee-chan can't use her fans either. I'm so confused! What should I do?!"

Luna looks up at Usagi from inside her arms. "Usagi-chan…"

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Eiru lifts up his head. "Flower gazing?"

"That's right!" An agrees. "It's a banquet held at this time by the inhabitants on this planet. The banquet is held throughout the day and night. I heard that they spend a lot of energy during this time."

"I was told that gorgeous flowers used to bloom on the Doom Tree when our clan was in power." Eiru closes his eyes and the image appears in his mind.

An opens up her eyes and gazes up at the Doom Tree. Eiru lifts his head and opens his eyes. "Flower gazing…" He lets out a laugh. "It seems like we'll get plenty of human energy."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We are planning on meeting the girls today to go sit in the park. I change into blue silk, flowy dress that rests across my shoulder with a ribbon tied around my neck with white lilies attached at the bottom, a gold belt around my waist with a lily and thin ribbons attached, blue high heels with a lily attached to the side. My hair is loose for a change and reaches below my hips and I am wearing a gold headband with a lily and blue ribbon attached to the side.

Usagi is wearing her green shirt, long light purple skirt and her turquoise jacket.

Usagi and I leave the house and meet up with Lunetta (who is wearing a white dress with pink flowers, white high heels and a hat with a light purple bow and pink flowers attached) before meeting up with Naru-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Rei, and Natsumi-san. Not long after meeting up we run into Ms Haruna who joins us.

Naru-chan is wearing her green dress with a yellow long-sleeved top underneath. Ami-chan is wearing a pink and blue jumper and grey trousers. Minako-chan is wearing an orange jacket and light green shorts. Mako-chan is wearing a light green long-sleeved top underneath a pink thin-strapped dress.

Rei is wearing a long-sleeved white top underneath her usual pink dungarees. Natsumi is wearing a purple and orange long-sleeved top and a beige skirt. Ms Haruna is wearing a pink top, purple cardigan and a pink long skirt.

"Outta my way! Outta my way! Usagi's coming through!" Usagi sings cheerfully.

Minako-chan turns at looks at Ms Haruna. "Thank you for inviting me, even though I'm not in the same school."

"Ms Sakurada-sensei, it must have been difficult getting permission from the principal for today's flower gazing." Ami-chan states.

"Don't worry about it." Ms Haruna denies.

"There are no teachers or students today," Mako-chan says with a large smile on her face.

Rei nods her head in agreement, a smile on her face. "That's right. Let's just say that we're all lovers of flower gazing."

"Hi, everyone!" A male voice calls out. We look in front of us to see Umino waving both of his arms in the air wildly.

"It's Umino!" Usagi states surprised.

"Umino-kun, thank you for saving a spot for us." Ms Haruna says, cheerfully.

"How did you manage to get this place?" Usagi asks.

"How long have you been here?" Naru-chan questions.

Umino is holding the side of his glasses. He lifts them up before speaking. "Since last night."

"What?!" We all exclaim.

Ami-chan pops her head from behind Naru-chan. "But the weather is still cold during this season; you must have been cold last night."

"Don't worry, I had a secret weapon." He lies down inside a red sleeping bag. "Even during the cold night, I was nice and warm in this sleeping bag."

"Umino-kun, you didn't need to go that far." Ms Haruna points out.

"No, I have a duty to do this for everyone," Umino states without hesitation.

I let out a chuckle as Naru-chan zips the rest of Umino's sleeping bag up, covering his face. She turns her head towards us, a smile on her face. "Okay, everyone, let's have lunch!"

The others let out a cheer. "Good idea! Yeah! Time for lunch!" Usagi cheers.

We sit on the blanket and start to eat. "Umm, Naru-chan?" I hear Umino question. "Don't you think this is a bit too much? You know, I worked so hard to get this spot."

Umino is finally let out of his sleeping bag. He has tears running down his face. "That was mean!"

"I'm sorry, I only meant it as a little joke." Naru-chan apologizes.

Stars appear in Usagi's eyes as she looks down at the food resting on the blanket. "Wow! Everyone's lunch looks so good!"

"On the other hand, yours is…" Rei teases.

"So what? Even though it looks like this, I put my heart and soul into making it!" Usagi says with a pout.

"Oh, really?" Rei teases.

Usagi turns her head the other way, nose in the air slightly. "At least I didn't take the easy way out like you did." Usagi peers down at Mako-chan's bento. "Mako-chan, your bento looks so yummy!"

"Oh, go ahead. Feel free to take some." Mako-chan offers.

"Really?!" Usagi exclaims happily.

Usagi is now peering down at Ami-chan's and Minako-chan's bento. "Both Ami-chan's bento and Minako-chan's sandwiches look so good!"

"If you want…" "You can have as much as you like." Ami-chan starts with Minako-chan finishing for her.

"Lucky me!" Usagi cheers happily.

Usagi is now eating a sandwich and a rice ball. I am eating from my own bento that I made myself early this morning. Crescent, Yue, Artemis, and Luna has some fish I made for them and fresh milk.

Natsumi is sitting next to Usagi. "Hey, Natsumi-san, where's your bento?" Usagi questions.

"Well, I have delicious energy waiting for me." Natsumi states.

"Huh?" Usagi questions confused.

Natsumi-san blushes and looks down at her lap. "Oh, nothing."

"I get it! Natsumi-san, you're counting on everyone else's bentos too!" Usagi comments happily.

"That's just you!" Rei points out, eating her own food.

"What's with you? You're also eating Mako-chan's bento, remember?" Usagi points out.

"Shut up! Go off and eat your ugly rice balls or something!" Rei says back.

A vein appears on Usagi's forehead. I sit there and watch as Usagi puts something in a sandwich before passing it to Rei. "Rei-chan, this looks yummy."

Rei takes it. "Oh? It's rare for you to be so considerate." Rei takes a bite. A few seconds later she is shouting, fire coming from out her mouth. "Fire!" As she falls to the ground she speaks weakly. "Soul!"

Usagi starts laughing, tears in her eyes. Rei gets off the floor, lunges at Usagi and pushes her to the ground. "Why you?! How dare you?!"

"You deserved it because you're always so mean to me!" Usagi replies.

"What would you do if my appendix exploded?!" Rei shouts.

"You're so mean!" Usagi says pouting.

Ms Haruna is taking a deep breath and muttering to herself. "Be patient, patient. This is not a school. Okay, then. You have one hour of free activities!"

Rei and Usagi are no longer fighting. Usagi lets out a sigh. "Excuse me, Ms Sakurada-sensei. We're not in school."

"Oh, you're right." This causes all of us to laugh. "My mistake, my mistake."

Usagi points to a booth further down the path. "Hey, there's a booth over there selling dumplings, right?"

"What's a dumpling doing eating dumplings?" Rei points out.

"Oh! You're mean to me again!" Usagi cries.

"Please stop, both of you." Ami-chan scolds.

"Rei-chan, here's some advice. Do onto others as you would have them do to you."

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Eiru, in his human disguise, stands next to a tree not far from the others and gazes at Usagi. "Beautiful."

An appears next to him. "Is she that beautiful?"

Eiru closes his eyes and turns his head to the side. "It's a misunderstanding! I wasn't looking at Tsukino-san."

An closes her eyes and walks away from him. "I don't believe you."

Eiru opens his eyes and turns his head to look at her. "I was mesmerized by the beauty of the cherry blossoms."

An leans against the tree behind her. "Well, okay then." She moves around the tree to the other side and changes into her true form. "More importantly, let us hurry and take the energy of these lively junior high students."

Eiru curls his fingers around his chin, also back in his true form. "Actually, I was just thinking the same thing." He brings out the cards and spreads them open. "An, please pick one."

She flicks her finger out in front of her. A card floats out of the pack, glowing blue. It flashes a couple of times before lunging into the air where it comes to a stop and hovers above them. The card flashes again before the images of a female, the tree-like creature appears.

Eiru plays his flute and the card glows and releases energy until the figure's eyes on the card glow red.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We all wander off in different directions. Naru-chan and Umino wander off with Ms Haruna. Usagi, Lunetta, and I head back to the main area when we find out that Umino, Naru-chan, and Ms Haruna had collapsed.

"Well, in their condition, if they rest for a while, they'll be all right. But what is going on? That'll make ten, who have already been carried in here." The man states.

Usagi and I share a glance before I look back at Ms Haruna and Usagi looks at the man. "That many?"

"It's still too early for sunstroke season. I have no explanations." The man comments.

I see Luna, Artemis, Crescent, and Yue nod their heads at each other. When we leave the building, they tell us why. "Their energy was stolen?!" Usagi exclaims.

Artemis nods his head. "Yeah, I can't think of any other possibility. They're so weak."

"Everyone else is already investigating the place. Let's go there too." Luna orders.

Crescent and Yue hide back inside my bag. "Okay!" Usagi and I agree and begin looking around the park.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako looks around where Ms Haruna, Umino and Naru was found.

"I think Ms Sakurada was found unconscious somewhere around here." Makoto comments.

"I see nothing really wrong," Ami observes.

"Everyone, stay alert," Minako warns.

Rei closes her eyes as energy appears in one of the trees. "I feel something. I can feel an evil aura." Rei abruptly opens her eyes and looks to her left.

The others follow her gaze to look at a tree in front of them. "What is it?" Minako asks.

More energy surrounds the tree and it changes its appearance. A figure attached to the tree opens her eyes and they flash red. Energy surrounds the girl causing them to let out a scream.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

As we were running, we hear the girls scream. "That was them!" Artemis shouts.

"Usagi-chan! / Selena-chan!" Luna and Crescent call out at the same time.

"Okay! Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi and I call out.

Lunetta hides behind a tree under the disillusion charm. Usagi and I let out a gasp as we see the girls having their energy drained. Artemis shouts from the bushes. "The cherry blossom tree is taking their energy!"

A figure of a woman appears from inside the tree. She speeds towards Usagi and I and we only manage to dodge. She is fast, very fast. "Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia!" I hear Luna and Crescent shout.

Usagi and I look up to see a long mark on the ground. "Sailor Moon, fight!" Luna calls out.

"I know!" Usagi tries to once again use her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!"

Once again her tiara stops and is wacked away. "It's not working after all!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, be careful!" Ami-chan warns.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Rei states.

"Her eyes?!" Usagi questions.

"Watch out!" Luna and Crescent shout.

We turn around to see that the monster is once again speeding towards us. This time, however, we are not able to dodge, and my right shoulder is grabbed while Usagi left shoulder is. We are pushed to the ground. "Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Celestia!" Luna and Crescent call out.

Usagi looks into her eyes and her energy begins to be drained. "Shoot!"

I try to move my arms, but my energy was also being drained. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Ami-chan screams.

Our transformations come undone as Usagi's brooch breaks while my cuff cracks slightly. "No!"

"Reci!" The monster calls out.

"Oh, my transformation!" Usagi exclaims.

Reci lets us go but it hovering in the air above us. I move to my knees and slowly help Usagi off the ground. "I have to save everyone!" Usagi says weakly.

The ground beneath us shifts slightly causing Usagi and I sink slowly. "Usagi-chan!/Usagi!/ Selena-chan!/Selena!" The girls begin to shout out.

Luna and Crescent run towards us. "Usagi-chan!/Selena-chan!"

"Everyone, sorry I wasn't able to save you!" Usagi apologizes just as Luna and Crescent make it to our side. "Usagi-chan/ Selena-chan!"

"Luna!/Crescent!" Usagi and I exclaim.

Luna bites onto Usagi sleeve while Crescent pulls on my dress. "No! Leave, Luna!/Crescent!" We both orders.

They don't listen and all four of us completely sink into the ground.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

"Usagi! Luna!/Selena! Crescent!" Artemis and Crescent yell at the same time.

The energy disappears and the surrounding goes back to normal. Ami, Makoto and Minako let out gasps.

"Usagi! Selena!" Rei yells before she lowers her head.

The Doom Tree glows brightly as more energy is absorbed. The leaves on the tree regain their lively appearance.

Eiru lifts his head to look up at the tree. "Looks like the Doom Tree is gathering a lot of energy."

An copies his actions. "It's only a matter of time before the Doom Tree regains its former natural beauty."

"Okay, Reci, get more energy!" Eiru orders.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I hold onto Usagi with one arm and Crescent with my other. Usagi is holding onto Luna. "What should I do, Luna? Nee-chan? My transformation is gone."

"Usagi-chan, you came back as a sailor senshi, but you still…" Luna trails off.

"I know, I still wish I could be a regular girl in junior high," Usagi admits.

"As long as you feel that way, you won't be able to use Moon Tiara Action or your transformation." Luna points out.

"Then how can I save everyone? How?" Usagi questions worriedly.

Usagi and I open our eyes to see we are naked and surround by nothing but pure red and small lights. "Nee-chan, where are we?"

"I don't know, Usagi," I admit softly as I look around.

Usagi looks down at Luna while I look down at Crescent. "Luna/ Crescent." We both say softly.

"She's so tiny and all I do is give her a hard time," Usagi states, looking down at Luna. Usagi cuddles up to Luna. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I wonder if we're dead."

"Princesses." A female voice calls out.

 _That voice…_ The figure of Mama Serenity appears in front of us. "Queen Serenity/ Mama Serenity." We both exclaim.

"We are inside your souls. Thank you for still needing me." Mama Serenity says softly.

Usagi lets out a soft gasp. "Queen Serenity, I have to save everyone!"

"Your brooch…Your cuff…"

Usagi holds her brooch at the same time I hold my cuff. They shine silver. The light surrounds us. When we open our eyes, we are inside the moon palace, in our princess outfits. Both of our silver crystals are in the air above us, glowing a gently silver light. They slowly descend towards us.

"The Silver Crystal…" Usagi exclaims surprised.

"Your desire to save your friends protected the Silver Crystal's." Mama Serenity comments.

As soon as our Silver Crystal's touch our transformation items they change. Usagi brooch changes colour and design. Her brooch is now pink with a large outline of a star on it. In the middle of the star, there is a gold crescent moon with four gems around it. Red at top, green to the left, blue at the bottom and orange to the right.

My cuff doesn't change that much. Underneath where my Silver Crystal rest there is now a bright gold crescent moon.

"Oh, my brooch! Nee-chan's cuff too!" Usagi exclaims surprised.

Mama Serenity looks down at Luna and Crescent. "Luna, Crescent, please continue to help the princesses."

"Yes, my lady." They both agree.

I place on my cuff once more while Usagi is still gazing at her new brooch. "As long as I have the Silver Crystal, I can help everyone."

"Serenity, that Silver Crystal is not as powerful as it used to be. But one day, I'm sure your desire to take care of your friends and everyone else will bring out the true power of the Silver Crystal." Mama Serenity states softly. Usagi walks forward slightly.

I was about to follow when Mama Serenity stops me. "Siri, your Silver Crystal is different. It was made from your own power and due to you taking your own pain and Serenity's pain from being on earth, it is affected. Only once you have bonded with your soul mate, Endymion will the Silver Crystal regain its power."

"I understand, Mama Serenity. And Mama I will always need you and Mama Lily. You are both my Mama's after all." I say before walking away and standing next to Usagi.

Usagi turns to look at Mama Serenity. "Thank you, Queen Serenity. Okaa-sama." Tears appear in the corner of Usagi's eyes.

"Say 'Moon Crystal Power Makeup'." Mama Serenity orders.

"Yes!" Usagi agrees, nodding her head.

"Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" We both call out at the same time.

Usagi holds up the Crystal Star as its lid opened, revealing her Silver Crystal, then waves her hand in front of the crystal, making it emit pink light. She then holds the brooch above her head, suspended between her hands, then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso, where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. She spins around several times, then wings appeared on her back as pink ribbons formed her leotard. The wings vanished in a flurry of feathers and more pink ribbons form her gloves and boots. Her skirt and back bow appeared, and a crescent moon began to glow on her forehead; after a moment, her tiara, earrings, and odango covers appear and Sailor Moon assumes her finishing pose with pink flowers covering the Crescent moon in the background.

My new transformation is similar to Usagi. I wave my hand in front of my Silver Crystal attached to my armband, emitting a silver light. I spin around a few times before wings appear on my back as silver ribbons form the top part of my kimono. The wings vanish in a flurry of feathers as more silver ribbons from my sleeves, boots, and socks. Next to appear in silver ribbons is my skirt and my back bow. The crescent moon and beads appear on my forehead followed by the same earrings as Usagi and the blue flower headpiece on the side of my head. I finish with the same pose as Usagi with silver flowers covering the Crescent moon seen behind me.

We leave quickly from the moon in time to see the girls near the tree unconscious and Artemis and Yue injured. "Spring roll, spring chicken, spring is in full bloom!" A column of gold and silver light surround us as we come out of the ground. "How dare you disrupt everyone's favourite activity, flower gazing?! You're worse than the drunken old men who crash flower gazing parties!"

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! / Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Usagi and I call out at the same time.

"You're all okay!" Artemis and Yue shout, relief on their faces.

"Artemis/Yue, thank you for hanging in there!" Luna and Crescent say at the same time.

"Reci!" Reci speeds towards us. "Reci!" She sends a blast of energy towards us shaped into pink petals. The four of us dodge out of the way. She continues to send the energy blast towards us, and we continue to dodge at the same time that I place Crescent next to Yue and Artemis.

Usagi dodges but gets backed into a tree, falling onto her bottom just being missed by the energy blast that destroyed part of the tree, not far above where her head is. "Sailor Moon, Pull yourself together! You and Sailor Celestia are the only ones who can save everyone!" Luna encourages.

Usagi lifts her head. "I know that, but…"

"Reci!" Reci says as she lunges towards Usagi.

I rush forward as Reci's branches turn into claws. I place myself in front of Usagi and she speeds closer towards us. Before she could, however, a white rose is thrown into her face, stopping her in her tracts.

Moonlight Knight is standing on one of the tree branches in front of us. "It is a perfect night to enjoy the beauty of flowers. The life of cherry blossoms is fleeting. It is unforgivable to scatter them with filthy hands."

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Usagi cheers.

I relax slightly now that Usagi isn't in immediate danger from Reci. He looks down to where Usagi and I were. "Sailor Celestia, Sailor Moon, you are the only ones who can save everyone."

"Serenity, Siri." We hear Mama Serenity's voice causing the pair of us to look up at the moon. The moon glows silver and gold before a rod descends and appears in both our hands. As soon as I touched it one similar appears in my own hands.

The crystal at the top change to silver while the gold section stays the same. The dark pink areas change to a silver chalice colour with the light pink colour change to silver.

Mama's Serenity's figure flies across the moon. "Use this Cutie Moon Rod and ignite the flame of hope for the future."

"Queen Serenity/ Mama Serenity…Yes!" We both agree.

"Reci!" Reci says as she lunges towards us again.

We both lift our rods in the air above us. The gem at the top glows and flickers. Pink for Usagi and Silver for mine. We hold the rods out in front of us before spinning around once, our arms out to the side before once again holding the rods above our heads. Energy is drawn into the gem at the top of the rods before we wave our rods around in front of us, spinning around twice with our eyes closed. We move the rods across our bodies to the left, then to the right before holding it once more in front of us.

"Moon Princess Halation!" We both call out at the same time.

This then generates several powerful Moonlight-based blasts which are projected in different directions.

Reci glows blue. "Cleansing!" She turns back into a card; black smoke is released before the card fades to black.

Usagi and I are quick to get the girls away from the tree. They are still unconscious at the moment. Ami-chan is the first to wake up. Usagi lets out a sigh of relief. "Everyone, I'm glad."

"Sailor Celestia, Sailor Moon, you did a good job. The beauty of cherry blossoms cannot compare to a girl with courage. Adieu." He says before walking off.

Ami-chan looks up at Usagi. "Thank you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia."

Usagi blushes. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia," Minako-chan says from behind us, a blush on her face. "Thank you."

"Thanks," Mako-chan says.

"Thanks, okay?" Rei states, a smile on her face.

"Well, Sailor Moon, you've moved up a step," Luna says happily.

"That's right." Artemis agrees. "You've got to keep up the good work!"

Rei, of course, starts. "But I have to say, I wish you'd rescued us a little sooner."

"Oh! You're doing it again!" Usagi stands up, causing Ami-chan to fall onto Artemis. Luna lets out a hiss. I race forward and pick Ami-chan up and lean my spare hand over to heal both Artemis and Yue.

Rei and Usagi are sticking their tongues out at each other again, sparks coming from their eyes, connecting between them. Ami-chan is holding Artemis, stroking him gently as he is unconscious at the moment.

The rest of us are sweat-dropping due to the action of Usagi and Rei. "Oh, dear. I wonder if she really is growing up." Luna questions.

"Luna." She looks up at me. "She is serious when she needs to be. Usagi is fine the way she is. She is only 14 after all. She has plenty of time before she needs to grow up." I point out softly.

Usagi and Rei stop sticking their tongues out at each other and stand back to back. Usagi is pouting. "Unbelievable!" Usagi snaps out of it and looks up towards the moon. I follow her gaze and look up at the moon. _Mama Serenity…thank you._ I think with a small smile on my face.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Moon Princess Halation!" We both call out at the same time.

This then generates several powerful Moonlight-based blasts which are projected in different directions.

Reci glows blue. "Cleansing!" She turns back into a card; black smoke is released before the card fades to black.

Usagi and I are quick to get the girls away from the tree. They are still unconscious at the moment. Ami-chan is the first to wake up. Usagi lets out a sigh of relief. "Everyone, I'm glad."

"Sailor Celestia, Sailor Moon, you did a good job. The beauty of cherry blossoms cannot compare to a girl with courage. Adieu." He says before walking off.

Ami-chan looks up at Usagi. "Thank you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia."

Usagi blushes. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia," Minako-chan says from behind us, a blush on her face. "Thank you."

"Thanks," Mako-chan says.

"Thanks, okay?" Rei states, a smile on her face.

"Well, Sailor Moon, you've moved up a step," Luna says happily.

"That's right." Artemis agrees. "You've got to keep up the good work!"

Rei, of course, starts. "But I have to say, I wish you'd rescued us a little sooner."

"Oh! You're doing it again!" Usagi stands up, causing Ami-chan to fall onto Artemis. Luna lets out a hiss. I race forward and pick Ami-chan up and lean my spare hand over to heal both Artemis and Yue.

Rei and Usagi are sticking their tongues out at each other again, sparks coming from their eyes, connecting between them. Ami-chan is holding Artemis, stroking him gently as he is unconscious at the moment.

The rest of us are sweat-dropping due to the action of Usagi and Rei. "Oh, dear. I wonder if she really is growing up." Luna questions.

"Luna." She looks up at me. "She is serious when she needs to be. Usagi is fine the way she is. She is only 14 after all. She has plenty of time before she needs to grow up." I point out softly.

Usagi and Rei stop sticking their tongues out at each other and stand back to back. Usagi is pouting. "Unbelievable!" Usagi snaps out of it and looks up towards the moon. I follow her gaze and look up at the moon. _Mama Serenity…thank you._ I think with a small smile on my face.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Minako and Artemis are sleeping peacefully on her bed and the sunlight streams through her curtains. A smile appears on Minako's sleeping face before she makes a hugging motion with her arms which squeezes Artemis. "Allan!"

Artemis lets out a yell waking Minako up fully. Minako slowly sits up. She lifts Artemis up in the air, who is clutching Minako's clock. She turns her head to the right and looks at the same clock.

She lets out a yell and jumps out of her bed. "Why is it always like this?! I'm late again!"

Artemis just stays on the bed looking at Minako. _My name is Artemis. I'm a tomcat who can understand the human language, and I also speak it very well._

"Artemis, quit stopping my alarm clock!" Minako scolds as she takes off her pyjamas.

Artemis covers his eyes with his paws. "What are you looking at? You pervert!" Minako shouts as she throws her pyjamas over him.

Minako is quick to get dressed, leave her house and rush down the path. Artemis is running at her side. _This is my long-time partner, Aino Minako, also known as Sailor Venus. She looks so dependable but looks can be deceiving._

"Shortcut!" Minako states as she jumps in the air.

Artemis jumps after her. _She should have more hidden powers. I just wish she were a little more dependable._

Artemis lands on his paws. "Move! Move! Outta my way!" Minako calls out causing Artemis to looks up as Minako falls to the ground. She lets out a breath with a smile on her face. "Look like I might just make it."

Artemis pops up from underneath her legs. "Heavy!"

A tick mark appears at the side of Minako's head. "Sorry, I'm so heavy!"

"Let me go!" A young female voice says causing Minako to open her eyes and look in the same direction. She gets up and runs over there.

A young girl is being stopped by two older boys. "Hey, hand over that badge!" The shortest boy orders.

The young girl clutches her badge and shakes her head. "No way! Let me go!"

The tallest boy leans down. "Hey! Just give it to us!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Both boys state as they move closer. "Hey, hey!"

Minako skids around the corner. She stops and holds up her fist. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Shoot! Run!" The shortest boy states before the two boys runoff.

The young girl cries softly as Minako runs over to her and stops. "Unbelievable!" She leans down. "You're safe now."

The young girl stops crying and looks up with a smile on her face. She sticks out her tongue slightly as the tears completely disappear. "Thank you for saving me."

"Oh, you were just faking it?" Minako questions.

"Since you happened to rescue me, can you walk me to the bus stop too?" The young girl asks.

A hesitant look appears on Minako's face as she looks down at the young girl. "I don't have time for that right now, I…"

"Please take me?" The young girl asks once again.

"Like I said…" Minako trails off.

The young girl starts crying once more. "You're so mean!"

Minako sweatdrops. "Okay…" Minako picks her up and runs off at full speed. "Run!"

She makes it to the Shiba Kindergarten bus on time. "Thank you for bringing her all this way."

"Onee-chan, thank you!" The young girl thanks happily.

"You're welcome," Minako replies as she leans down, breathing heavily. The young girl waves from the bus causing Minako to wave back. "I can't believe how kids are nowadays."

Artemis lets out a sigh. "Minako, I doubt you'll make it to school on time, but do you want to try running anyway?"

Minako lets out a laugh. "I guess I'll have to…run!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Once again Usagi is late waking up. I wait until she is ready and we both run to school. While we are running I hear our names being called from behind us. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan."

I turn around to see Minako-chan, who is also running. "Oh, Minako-chan! Did you get up late, too?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah! As they say, 'In spring, one sleeps a sleep that knows no damn!'" Minako states.

"I think it should be 'In spring one sleeps a sleep that knows no dawn!'" Artemis corrects from the other side of Minako-chan.

"I suppose they say that, too. Well, I need to go this way." Minako-chan comments.

"Okay, bye-bye!" Usagi says happily.

"Bye, Minako-chan!" I call out softly.

Minako-chan turns right while Usagi and I continue running forward.

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

Usagi and I get to school but we were late. We have to stand outside the classroom. Usagi is wearing a board that says she is always late to school and holding a bucket. I only had to stay out of the classroom for the first lesson. I'm not normally late.

"It sucks that I have to stand here even during recess. I wonder if Minako-chan made it in time." Usagi ponders.

"I have a feeling she didn't and was late like we were," I admit softly.

"Usagi-san…" A male voice says.

We look to see Seijouro-san standing in front of Usagi. "Your sorrowful eyes are truly bewitching."

"Seijouro-san…" Usagi mutters while a blush spreads across her face.

"Now, come into my arms and let us talk about love!" Natsumi appears and is standing in from of Seijouro who had his eyes closed and arms open wide. "Come, Usagi-san!"

Natsumi stands in front of him with her hands on her hips and her eyes closed. "What are you doing, onii-sama?"

He stretches his right arm over his head. "Oh, just a little exercise. One, two, three, four. Two, two, three, four." He chants as he walks away from us.

Usagi sneaks a glance at Natsumi. Natsumi looks at Usagi before looking away sharply. Usagi and I share a glance and sweatdrop, both thinking the same thing. _These siblings are weird._

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~School Roof~~~**

* * *

"The next energy collecting operation is…" Eiru starts but he is cut off.

"Please don't change the subject. What were you thinking?!" An demands. "You just keep on chasing that girl!"

Eiru opens his eyes and turns his body in her direction. "Please don't misunderstand me. This is all a part of my plan!"

An closes her eyes and turns her head away. "I wonder what kind of plan?" She opens her eyes and glares at him. "Anyway, this time around, I've decided to steal younger and fresher energy than before."

A smirk appears on Eiru's face. "Fresh energy…" He closes his eyes and lets out a laugh.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Minako carries Artemis in her arms as she walks down the path leading away from her school.

The young girl from that morning is push back. She lands on the ground but looks up with a glare on her face. "There is too!"

A boy looks down at her, his hands on his hips. "There is not!"

"Then, where are they?" Another boy demands.

"There is too!" The young girl stands up. "I know Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia is real!"

"You've never even seen them!" The last boy taunts.

"That's right!" The other boys agree.

Minako comes to a stop and looks in their direction. "Oh, it's her again."

"Looks like she's being bullied again," Artemis observes.

Minako runs over to them. "Hey, now!" The kids look up at her. "You can't do that! Be nice to her."

The young girl looks up at her. "Oh, it's you."

The boy in the middle looks up at Minako. "Don't stick your nose in a kids' fight, old woman!"

"Old woman?" Minako repeats dryly, her face blank.

"If you've got time for something like this, go find a boyfriend or something, old woman!" The second boy comments.

"Of course, that'll be hard with your looks!" The last boy states causing the three boys to laughs.

An aura surrounds Minako as she glares at them. "Old woman?!"

The boys' sweatdrop and runoff. "The old woman's mad!"

"Honestly! What's wrong with the younger generation these days?!" Minako comments annoyed.

Artemis sweatdrops. _That's why they call you an old woman._

"Thank you, onee-chan." The young girl says.

Minako to looks down at her. "What were you arguing about? Let's see…"

"My name is Mie. I'm in the Tulip Class at Shiba Kindergarten." Mie says happily.

Minako leans down with a smile on his face. "My name is Minako, and this is Artemis."

Artemis lets out a meow causing Mie to look down at him with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Artemis!"

Minako looks at Mie cardigan and notices a badge with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia on it. "Wow! So, you're a fan of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia."

"Yes!" Mie agrees happily.

"Then, do you also like Sailor Venus?" Minako asks.

"Who's that?" Mie asks without hesitation.

Artemis lets out a sigh and lowers his head the same time Minako does. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Kids are like that," Artemis mutters.

Minako and Mie sit down on the bench as the sun continues to set. "Onee-chan, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Minako queries.

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia really exist, don't they?" Mie ask.

"Well, that's a tough question," Minako admits with a thoughtful look on her face.

Mie lowers her head sadly. "I wonder if they don't exist after all?"

Minako lowers her hand and looks down at Mie with a soft smile on her face. "But Mie-chan, you believe that they're real, don't you?"

Mie looks up and a smile appears on her face. "Yes!"

"Then they're real. Believing is what's important." Minako points out.

"Onee-chan!" Mie says happily. "Do you know Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia?"

"Do I know them? I've even met them." Minako admits.

"Hey, hey," Artemis mutters as he pales.

"Really? That's amazing!" Mie exclaims amazed. "Then, can you come to my kindergarten tomorrow and talk to the boys? She lowers her head. "Because nobody believes me."

"No problem!" Minako agrees without hesitation causing Artemis in front of him in disbelief.

"Really?" Mie asks happily.

Minako lifts up a fist as her eyes sparkle. "I'll teach those kids to have a real childlike innocence!"

Mie looks in front of her and lifts up her fist. "See, if we don't believe in anything now, I think we'll regret it when we become grownups."

"What?!" Minako question as she looks down at Mie along with Artemis.

"Right!" Mie says happily.

"What are kids nowadays thinking?" Minako mutters before looking back down at Mie with a smile on her face. _But she is kind of cute._

* * *

 **~~~With Eiru and An~~~**

* * *

Eiru look up at the Doom Tree. "The energy is running out again. So, who are we going after for energy this time?"

Images of young children appear in front of them. "Fresh energy from young children." An states.

"Interesting." Eiru gets out the cards. "Here, pick a card."

"Okay." She lifts up a finger and points at the cards.

A card floats out of the pack and hovers in the air above them. It glows before an image of a figure with wings appears. Eiru plays his flute causing the card to glow and release energy.

 _Come forth, Gigarus!_ Eiru abruptly opens his eyes and the energy gets stronger.

* * *

 **~~~Kari Kindergarten Bus~~~**

* * *

The bus goes in the tunnel with the children singing happily in their seats, but it isn't long before a dark figure with wings follows after the bus and hovers above it.

"One, two, buckle my shoe

Three, four, touch the floor

Five, six, pick up sticks

Seven, eight, lay them straight

Nine, ten, do it all again

The dark figure places her hand on the top of the bus and releases energy causing a small explosion. The children all let out a shout and the bus comes to a stop, a hole on the roof.

The children begin crying as they begin to get scared. "I'm scared!" "What is that?" Another child cries.

The smoke clears to show the monster. This monster has vulture wings hence making it able to fly. "Gigaru!" The children let out scream again and huddle together. Gigaru spreads her wings. "Gigaru!" Her eyes flash purple.

The Doom Tree glows blue as energy is absorbed into it. A smile appears on Eiru's and An's faces. "It's wonderful!" Eiru praises. "This is more energy than I expected."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Lunetta heads straight over to Jadeite's house. They have another date. Usagi and I then head over to Rei's shrine with Ami-chan and Mako-chan.

Rei, Ami-chan, and Mako-chan are sitting at the table, looking down at the newspaper. "It must be them again." Luna points out.

An angry look appears on Rei's face, but I can't help but agree with that. "That's terrible, targeting small children!"

Mako-chan hands her hands on the table, lifting herself up slightly. "I agree! I can't forgive them!"

Ami-chan is tapping away on her computer. "Luna, I've found the next kindergarten that will be targeted!"

"So, where is that kindergarten?" Luna asks.

"Well, the probability is 67%, but I think it's going to be Shiba Kindergarten," Ami-chan admits.

"Then, let's infiltrate that kindergarten immediately." Crescent orders.

Usagi ruing the serious moment by laughing out loud. She is reading one of Rei's comics. "Oh, it hurts! Look, look, everyone! This is so funny!" Usagi noticing the atmosphere stops laughing.

"Usagi, good luck!" Rei says with a straight face.

"Usagi-chan, we're counting on you!" Mako-chan encourages.

"For what?" Usagi questions confused.

"Please fight hard for all of us!" Ami-chan states.

"So, what is this about?!" Usagi demands confused.

Usagi and I leave Rei's shrine, Luna. Yue, and Crescent following after us. We are outside the Shiba kindergarten. "Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, that's the bus!"

"Yeah, it looks like it, but…" Usagi begins to panic slightly. "What should I do if a monster really shows up?!"

"Usagi-chan!" Luna scolds.

"Okay, okay!" Both Usagi and I get out our transformation pens. "Moon Power! Turn me into a sweet and stylish kindergarten teacher!"

My hair stays the same, but I am wearing the same as Usagi. The only difference is that my top is light blue not pink.

We both wait until the bus gets near the gates before coming into view. "I'm sorry we're late. We're new teachers." Usagi calls out.

"Oh, Usagi-chan? Selena-chan?" Minako exclaims surprised.

"Minako-chan?" Usagi and I question at the same time.

Due to knowing Minako-chan, the pair of us was allowed to get on the bus. "I'm glad you're here, Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Minako-chan asks at the same time Artemis asks a question. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, but I don't really know yet," Luna admits.

Usagi, Minako-chan, and I are at the front of the bus, singing along with the children. "Next one is…." Usagi starts but it cut off by the bus driver. "What is that?"

We turn to the front to see something in the middle of the road. "What is it?" Usagi questions as we get closer.

It lunges through the front window, smashing it into pieces. The driver slams on the brakes as the monster puts its hand around his throat, draining away his energy. "Gigaru!"

We are all at the back of the bus, the children behind us. "So, you've shown up, you monster!"

The little girl in Minako-chan's arms looks up at her. "Onee-chan, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure they will come to rescue us in this kind of situation." Minako-chan points out softly.

"Who?" The little girl asks.

"Your favourite…" Minako-chan trails off.

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia?!" The little girl questions.

"That's right!" Usagi agrees. "I'm sure Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia will be here to rescue us. Let's go, Artemis, Nee-chan!"

"Gigaru!" The monster says.

Usagi and Artemis lunge forward. Usagi gets hit and falls out of the bus. I quickly jump out after her. "Ouch! It's not easy being a superheroine. Anyway…" Usagi trails off and we share a glance.

"Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" We both call out.

"Wait, monster!" Usagi calls out, getting the monster's attention away from Minako-chan and the children. "Stealing energy from the children who bear the future of the 21st century. You cannot get away with making us worry about our old age! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" The little girl from earlier cheers.

One of the boys looks surprised. "They really do exists."

Usagi holds up her hand and makes a peace sign towards the children. "Thank you for waiting!"

Gigaru is out the bus and is hovering in the air. "Now, come and get us!" Usagi shouts.

Gigaru crosses her arms over her chest, flaps her wings and send a tornado towards us. I dodge out the way before having to dodge again and pull Usagi away before she got hit. We keep on dodging until Usagi stumbles, landing on her bottom.

"Gigaru!" The monster says as she goes to lunge towards us, her nails sharpened.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" I hear the children yell.

"Crescent Beam!" Minako-chan calls out.

Gigaru is sent flying further down the road. Usagi and I look up to see Minako-chan as Sailor Venus, standing on top of the bus. "Sailor Venus!"

"That's Sailor Venus?!" The little girl exclaims surprised.

"She's so cool!" A boy praises.

Minako-chan jumps off the bus and lands next to us. "Are you okay?"

I help Usagi off the ground before she answers. "Yeah, somehow."

Gigaru gets off the ground. "Gigaru!"

"That's impossible!" Minako-chan exclaims, completely surprised. "Crescent Beam didn't work?!"

"Gigaru!" She spreads her wings and sends another tornado at the three of us. We dodge out of the way. "Crescent Beam!" Once again the attack doesn't work. "Gigaru!" Another tornado is released, this time hitting Minako-chan head-on.

"Sailor Venus!" The children cry.

She sends a tornado at Usagi and me, but we dodge. Usagi and Minako-chan though, are on the ground struggling to get back up. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! Sailor Venus! Don't give up!"

Minako-chan slowly gets back to her feet. "Gigaru!" Her nails sharpen once more. She runs towards Minako-chan. "Sailor Venus!" the little girl shouts loudly.

A white rose embeds itself in the ground, stopping Gigaru in her tracks. "Moonlight Knight-sama!" Usagi and Minako-chan exclaim while I murmur to myself. "Mamo-chan."

He is leaning against the bus. "Once you pass through the tunnel of despair, you will see the garden of hope. You can overcome any kind of difficulty. Believe in yourself."

"Believe in myself?" Minako-chan repeats.

"You already have a strong ally who believes in you." He points his rose at the children who are cheering for the three of us. "Go, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia! Sailor Venus, you can do it!" They chant.

Minako-chan stands up straight. "These children have taught me just how important it is to believe! I will protect the children!" She begins to glow gold.

"Gigaru!" She steps forward, crushing the white rose.

"Crescent…Beam Shower!" Minako-chan calls out.

This attack is similar to the Crescent Beam. The only difference is that it splits into multiple beams which all are heading towards Gigaru. "Gigaru!"

"Do it now, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" Minako-chan orders.

"Okay! Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi and I call out at the same time.

"Gigaru! Cleansing!" Gold and silver light surround her before she turns back into a card. Black smoke leaves the card before it fades to black.

"Wow! They did it!" All of the children cheer.

Moonlight Knight throws a bouquet of white roses at me. I catch them before looking back up at him, love shown in my eyes. I do know who he is after all. "Excellent! You showed us the importance of believing in ourselves. Adieu." He turns around and disappears.

"Crescent Beam Shower…" Minako-chan mutters surprised.

"That's right. It's one of the hidden powers you possess." Artemis states proudly.

Usagi walks closer to Minako-chan. "That was great!" Usagi praises.

"It was. Well done, Minako-chan." I praise softly.

Artemis looks at the children. "Maybe we owe it to them."

"Yeah! Yeah!" The children are still cheering.

"You're right." Minako-chan agrees. "I think I do owe it to those kids."

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting." Artemis states.

"Yeah!" The three of us agree before running over to the bus.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Wow! They did it!" All of the children cheer.

Moonlight Knight throws a bouquet of white roses at me. I catch them before looking back up at him, love shown in my eyes. I do know who he is after all. "Excellent! You showed us the importance of believing in ourselves. Adieu." He turns around and disappears.

"Crescent Beam Shower…" Minako-chan mutters surprised.

"That's right. It's one of the hidden powers you possess." Artemis states proudly.

Usagi walks closer to Minako-chan. "That was great!" Usagi praises.

"It was. Well done, Minako-chan." I praise softly.

Artemis looks at the children. "Maybe we owe it to them."

"Yeah! Yeah!" The children are still cheering.

"You're right." Minako-chan agrees. "I think I do owe it to those kids."

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting." Artemis states.

"Yeah!" The three of us agree before running over to the bus.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

"Babies are full of strong, fresh energy." Eiru states as they gaze down at them.

"Babies will be our next target." An states.

Eiru takes out the card. "An, please choose the Cardian best suited for this operation."

"Sure." She agrees before lifting up a finger and pointing at the cards.

A card floats from the pack and hovers above them. "Come forth, Cardian Amaderasu!" Eiru takes out his flute and begins to play it.

The card flashes and an image of a woman in front of a sun appears.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

After school Lunetta is quick to leave and head to Jadeite's house. Usagi and I walk in the other direction with Ami-chan. We walk past the Juban Municipal Nursery School.

"Wow! So adorable!" Usagi exclaims.

"What's the baby's name?" Ami-chan asks.

"It's Manami." The woman says.

A red-light glow in the sky, followed by a bright white light. I look up to see a Cardian, well I think it is.

"What's this?!" Usagi questions.

"A Cardian?!" Ami-chan queries.

"Amaderasu!" She places her hand together that glow blue before multiple strings are released. The strings are attached to some of the babies and begin to drain their energy. The teachers also have their energy drain including the woman in front of us, holding her child Manami.

"That's terrible!" Usagi cries.

The threads are removed by Amaderasu who disappears in the same manner she appeared. Looking around all of the babies and adult were lying unconscious on the floor. "Oh, what should we do?!" Usagi questions.

I see movement in the corner of my eye. Manami crawls from underneath his Mama. It looks like she protected him from having his energy drained. Just then Mamoru runs near us. "Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

"Oh, yes!" Ami-chan agrees.

The ambulances are quick to come to the nursery. They take Manami and his okaa-san in the same one, Ami-chan, Usagi, Mamoru, and I got in with them. I am sitting next to Manami who is at the moment asleep.

"Please hold on!" Usagi pleads.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Eiru spins the card on his finger before letting out a laugh. "It seems our strategy was a success."

An lets out her own laugh. "Let's steal more fresh life energy from these newborns."

"Yes." Eiru agrees. "But we don't know when the sailor senshi might show up again. We will need to be very careful in our operations."

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Azabu General Hospital~~~**

* * *

"What did the doctor say?" Usagi asks.

"He said the babies can leave the hospital within a week," Ami-chan replies.

Usagi and I share a glance before Usagi turns back to look at Ami-chan. "What about Manami-chan?"

"The doctor said he's is fine. Because his okaa-san protected him." We gaze at her lying on the bed before Ami-chan starts talking again. "According to the doctor, the okaa-sama can leave the hospital in three days. However, there is a problem. Manami-chan's tou-sama is on a business trip in another country right now. They don't have any relatives, so there is no one who can take care of the baby."

Mamoru, Usagi and I share a look. "I see."

"While her okaa-san is in the hospital, there's no one who can take care of Manami-chan, so…" Ami-chan trails off.

"I will take care of the baby." Mamoru states.

"What?" Usagi questions.

"I said, I will take care of the baby," Mamoru repeats.

Ami-chan doesn't look sure. "Are you sure? Taking care of a baby isn't easy. You should consider carefully before volunteering."

Just then the pacifier falls from Manami-chan's mouth and he begins to cry. "Oh, look, here's your pacifier!" Usagi says calmly.

"A baby can't speak, but she has all kinds of emotions. When she cries, it's not easy to figure out why."

Usagi tries putting the pacifier in Manami-chan's mouth but he spits it back out and continues crying.

* * *

 **~~~Manami's POV~~~**

* * *

 _She's right, I don't like it when my mama's not with me._

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hmm, he wants his Mama," I say softly.

Usagi picks up Manami-chan before places him in my arms. "Nee-chan can help Mamoru-san."

I rock him gently and he stops crying and calms down. Mamoru comes to stand next to me. "Look, look!" He moves his finger around in front of him, causing him to laugh.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's Apartment~~~**

* * *

Usagi and Ami-chan head home while I follow Mamoru to his apartment, Manami-chan still in my arms. Manami-chan is crying, while Mamoru is shaking one of his toys, trying to calm him down. "Look, Manami-chan!"

He begins to make funny faces. He stops crying. "Oh, he stopped crying." I point out. I make some funny faces making him laugh.

I sit down on Mamoru's bed next to Manami-chan."You don't have to stay, Selena."

"I'll stay a bit longer before I head home," I say softly.

Mamoru lies on his bed sideways and lifts Manami-chan in the air. "Up we go! Up we go!"

Manami-chan is still laughing making me let out a small chuckle. Just then Manami-chan begins crying again.

"Oh, what's wrong?" I question softly.

"Maybe he's hungry," Mamoru suggests.

I head over to his bag and take out the milk powder and bottle. I head over to Mamoru's kitchen and make his bottle up. I let it cool down before walking back to where Mamoru and Manami-chan was. I test the heat by place a drop on my hand. I place it near his mouth, but he doesn't take it.

* * *

 **~~~Manami's POV~~~**

* * *

 _No, no, I'm not hungry my diaper is wet!_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hmm, maybe he isn't hungry, but his diaper could be wet." I point out.

This time Mamoru is the one to go to the bag, getting out a diaper and changing it with the one he is wearing. As soon as we changed his diaper, he begins crying once more.

I pick up Manami-chan, holding him near my chest before placing his bottle near his mouth. This time he drinks it. _Must be hungry this time._

"Hey, you're downing it pretty quick. Drink lots of milk and grow into a big boy, now. Here, this is milk. M-i-l-k! Okay, you try saying it." Mamoru encourages.

Manami-chan just blinks. I notice that he is half-way through his bottle. "Mamoru, can you get me one of the bibs from his bag?"

He does and I place it on my shoulder. I take his bottle from his mouth and place it down next to me. I place Manami-chan on my shoulder and gently pat his back until he lets out a burp. Once he did, I place him back near my chest and he drinks the rest of his milk.

He begins to fall asleep, so I pass him over to Mamoru and leave his flat after saying goodbye and that I'll be there again tomorrow. As soon as I get home I go up to my room and fall asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

I wake up early and place on the same clothes I was wearing when we went flower gazing before heading back over to Mamoru's apartment. We are going shopping to get more milk and diapers. Manami-chan is sitting in his pushchair, while Mamoru is carrying the milk and diapers that we got.

"That should be enough milk and diapers for the next two days, don't you think Mamoru?" I question softly.

"Yes, I believe so." Mamoru agrees.

We are looking in the window of a baby store when I hear Minako-chan's voice. "Selena-chan! When did you have Mamoru-san's baby?"

I let out a chuckle. " Minako-chan, this baby isn't mine. Mamoru and I are just looking after Manami-chan for the next two days until his okaa-san is well again."

Just then Ami-chan and Usagi appear next to Minako-chan and Mako-chan. Ami-chan leans forward and whispers in my ear. "Selena-chan, we're going to Rei-chan's place. We are trying to find out what the new Cardian is. So, please come when you are able to."

"Of course." I agree.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine.~~~**

* * *

I make it to Rei's shrine in time to hear Usagi shout. "That's her! That's the Cardian who attacked those babies!"

Rei has her eyes closed still. "I see a card just like the tarot card, 'Sun'. The tarot card, 'Sun', is associated with happiness and love in marriages."

"That sounds nice," Ami-chan admits.

"But when turned upside down, it means trouble in marriages or the ending of an engagement if you're engaged to someone," Rei adds.

"How terrible!" Mako-chan says.

"I wonder which one applies to Mamoru-san and you?" Minako-chan question looking at me.

I let out a chuckle before turning to look back at Rei. "Everyone, I've recognized the Cardian's evil aura! When I feel it again, we'll locate and destroy it!"

I leave Rei's shrine and heads over to Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's Apartment~~~**

* * *

Mamoru lets me inside. I see that Manami-chan is playing with tissues. He is pulling it from the box and throwing it around him. I head into the kitchen to see Mamoru making up Manami-chan's bottle. Just then the doorbell is pressed. "Who is it?!"

Natsumi walks in. "Mamoru-sama? I heard everything from the hospital. They told me you volunteered to take care of a baby. It must be a handful for you. I came here to help you. There, there. You're making such a mess. You mustn't be so naughty."

I hear Manami-chan start to cry. "Don't cry. Mamoru-sama is making milk for you. Be a good boy and wait." Manami-chan continues crying.

* * *

 **~~~Manami's POV~~~**

* * *

 _No! I don't like this girl!_

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Mamoru whispers to me so Natsumi doesn't hear. "I take it you are going to stay in here until she leaves."

"Yeah," I whisper back. "It is easier for me if I do."

Mamoru pokes his head around the wall. "His diaper might be wet."

"That's right; I'll change his diaper then!" Natsumi states.

* * *

 **~~~Manami's POV~~~**

* * *

 _No! No! She's creepy!_

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Due to being scared, Manami pees on her causing her to let out a shriek of disgust.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before I hear Natsumi shrieking. "I can't believe this! How disgusting!"

I hide out of the way when she comes into the kitchen and splashes water on her face. I hear Manami-chan still crying until he stops. Mamoru must have given him his bottle.

Natsumi leaves the kitchen. "Mamoru-sama, if you have anything you want me to do, please let me know! I can be here for as long as needed to help you to take care of the baby."

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Natsumi/An picks Manami up as he drinks his milk. _No! I don't like her!_

An sweatdrops and it is not long before Manami pees on her again causing her to pale and shriek once more.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

It wasn't long before Natsumi is shrieking once more. "That's it! I'm leaving!"

After I hear the door shut I come out of the kitchen and hold Manami-chan to my chest who continues drinking from his bottle. Once again halfway through I pat his back before he drinks the remaining milk.

I place Manami-chan on the ground and to Mamoru's and my surprise he starts walking.

"He's…" Mamoru trails off and I finish for him. "Walking!"

He walks over to the tissue box, sits back down and starts pulling out the tissues and throwing them about once again.

"All right! He did it!" We both cheer. "He did it! It's great that he did it!"

We don't hear the door open. "What's going on?" Ami-chan asks. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not anything like that Ami-chan," I admit.

Mamoru picks Manami-chan up. "He walked for the first time!"

"Wow! Really?!" Ami-chan exclaims amazed.

Mamoru puts him on the ground. "Here, be a good boy and walk one more time."

Ami-chan leans forward and whispers to me. "Selena-chan, we're in trouble. The Cardian…Rei-chan's recognized the Cardian's evil aura."

"Sorry, Mamoru! I have to go now! I'll be back later." I say softly.

Ami-chan bows slightly. "Oh, see you later."

We run all the way to the Good Friends Nursery School.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The sky darkens to red and a white light appears. The same Cardian appears in front of the sun causing all of the people and babies below to look up. "Amaderasu!" She places her hands together and begins to release her threads.

"Hold it right there!" Rei calls out.

"Ama, ama?" Amaderasu questions.

Rei, Minako and Makoto jumps and lands on the ground. Rei points up at Amaderasu with an angry look on her face. "Stealing life energy from darling little babies is unforgivable!"

"You don't belong in this world!" Makoto adds.

"Crescent Beam!" Minako calls out.

Her attack causes Amaderasu to take a step back. A ball of orange energy appears in her hand and she blows it causing bubbles to fill the nursery. The bubbles cover the babies and they float in the air and they all begin crying at the same time.

"Coward!" Rei curses.

"We can't attack her like this." Makoto points out.

"Amaderasu!" She calls out as energy is sent towards them.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

We get there to see all of the babies are inside bubbles and that the girls have been attacked by a beam of energy.

"Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" Usagi and I call out at the same time.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Amaderasu!" She sends the beams of energy at us and we dodge out of the way. Threads are released and the three of us get caught by them, our energy starts to be drained. "What this?!" Usagi cries.

"I'm losing my strength," Ami-chan admits.

All of a sudden the threads are released from the three of us. The babies in the bubbles are lowered to the ground. Moonlight Knight is standing on the roof. "Sundays are supposed to be quiet days for us to spend quality time with our families. I shall not allow a monster to run amok!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Usagi calls out.

The bubbles disappear from around the babies one by one. "Babies are adorable. Nothing is better than babies' smiles when we kiss their tender cheeks." Mamo-chan comments.

"That's right!" Ami-chan agrees. "Trying to use babies as a shield is unforgivable! I'm mad now! Bubble Spray Freezing!"

This is the same as the Bubble Spray however it encases things into ice.

Amaderasu is encased by Ami-chan's ice. "Wow! When did you get that new power, Sailor Mercury?" Usagi exclaims.

"It's because she stole energy from the precious babies. It must have increased my anger! Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, if you don't hurry, it will melt in the sun's heat!" Ami-chan warns.

"Oh, then here I go! I'm really, really mad! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi states.

We both get out our Cutie Moon Rods. "Moon Princess Halation!" We both call out at the same time.

"Cleansing!" Amaderasu's card descends to the ground, smoke is released before the card goes black.

All of the babies start to cry. "When you take care of a baby for the first time, you learn to appreciate a haha's love. Adieu!" Mamo-chan turns away and disappears.

After that, I met back up with Mamoru and Manami-chan. Usagi came with me this time though. "What?! Manami-chan's okaa-san is leaving the hospital?"

We meet up with Manami-chan's Mama. She looks better than she did before. She crouches in front of him. "Manami-chan!"

She stands up. "Fortunately, I'm able to leave the hospital a day early. Thank you for everything."

"No, not at all," Mamoru says.

"I wish we could have done more," Usagi admits before the three of us lean down. "Hey, Manami-chan, it sad, but it's time to say good-bye."

"But it's still best for him to be raised by his real mama, even though Selena did know what she was doing. Right, Manami?" Mamoru comments.

"I did help Mama with Usagi when she was born, so I had an idea of what he wanted when he was crying," I say softly.

Manami-chan looks at Mamoru. "Mamoru!" before looking at me. "Selena!"

He just said our names. "Bye-bye!"

Manami-chan and his Mama walk off. We stand next to each other surprised. "Manami-chan…" I trail off. Mamoru finish my sentence. "Spoke!"

"He did it He did it! All right!" Usagi, Mamoru and I cheer. Mamoru is holding onto one of my hands. "Hurray!"

All of a sudden a sharp pain runs through the whole of my body. The pain was too much that black spots appeared in front of my eyes before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

One minute we were cheering and the next Selena has passed out. I catch her body before she fell to the ground. I pick her up, her head resting against my chest. Once again sparks are shooting through my body from her touch. All-day my body has been hypersensitive to every movement she has made.

Usagi begins to panic but I snap her out of it and have her take me to their home. When we get to their home, I take Selena up to her room. Though I seem to see it differently than Usagi does. _I wonder why?_ I'll have to ask when she is well again.

Usagi and their okaa-san leave her room, leaving me alone with Selena. I take off her shoes and place her bag at the side of her bed. I place her under her covers and before I could even think of what my body was doing, I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

She lets out a sound of pleasure before I hear her whisper a name that seems familiar. "Endymion."

I back away from her bed and head downstairs. I leave Selena's house and head back to my own apartment, wondering why her lips feel familiar along with the name that escaped her lips.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Usagi begins to panic but I snap her out of it and have her take me to their home. When we get to their home, I take Selena up to her room. Though I seem to see it differently than Usagi does. _I wonder why?_ I'll have to ask when she is well again.

Usagi and their okaa-san leave her room, leaving me alone with Selena. I take off her shoes and place her bag at the side of her bed. I place her under her covers and before I could even think of what my body was doing, I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

She lets out a sound of pleasure before I hear her whisper a name that seems familiar. "Endymion."

I back away from her bed and head downstairs. I leave Selena's house and head back to my own apartment, wondering why her lips feel familiar along with the name that escaped her lips.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I slowly stir before forcing my eyes to open. I force myself to sit up causing pain to spread through my body once more. I clench my teeth and try to ignore the pain. I turn to look at my clock to see that school has already started.

I clench my teeth once more and slowly get off my bed and stand up. My silver crystal warms up and I appear on the moon. I stay there for over half an hour and instead of the pain disappearing like last time, it doesn't. the pain doesn't go away at all, in fact, it seems that it is slowly getting worse. _It looks like only bonding with Mamoru will stop the pain coursing through my body now._

I head back to my bedroom and force myself over to my bathroom. I take some pain medicine before popping myself back on my bed and quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Four Hours Later~~~**

* * *

I wake up to see some soup on my desk as well as homework. _Mama must have popped over to the school to get the work that I will miss._

I force my body to sit up and eat my soup. I place the bowl back on my desk before once again falling back asleep.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

Two girls head up Rei's shrine, ring the bell and place their hand together and make a wish.

"Hey, girls! Look what I have here!" Makoto, dressed in a Miko outfit, calls out getting their attention as well as the other people at the shrine. Makoto holds up an amulet. "Hikawa Shrine's amulets are the perfect cure for the lovesick! How good is it?! No matter how many times my heart was broken, I found a new boyfriend every single time!"

Ojii-chan sweatdrop and his eyes twitch. "If you have our amulets, you won't need to worry about breaking up!"

"Give me one!" "Me, too!" They agree one after the other.

Minako, also dressed in a Miko's outfit, holds out one of the amulets. "Here! If something happens, please come by again."

Ojii-chan sweatdrops and turns his head to look at Minako. "I told you! Something will never happen."

Minako sticks out her tongue sheepishly. "Oops, that's right."

With all of the customers gone, they take a break. Minako lets out a sigh as she sits down. "Being a shrine maiden isn't an easy job."

Ojii-chan sits next to Minako with a cup in his hand. "Well, thank you for your hard work."

"Ojii-chan!" Usagi calls out.

He turns to look. "Oh, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi looks up at Makoto while Ami looks down at Minako. "What is going on, both of you?"

Usagi looks at ojii-chan. "Where's Rei-chan?"

Ojii-chan holds up a finger with a smile on his face. "She's the head of the culture festival executive committee or something, so she's been coming home late recently. Why don't you also be shrine maidens?"

Ami lets out a soft laugh while Usagi sweatdrops and places a hand on the back of his head. "Well, the outfits are cool, but I couldn't memorize sutras or anything."

Ojii-chan sweatdrops. "This is a shrine! We don't chant any sutras."

* * *

 **~~~Rei's School~~~**

* * *

"More to the left! Raise the left side a little higher!" Rei orders. "That's good, okay!"

"Rei-sama." A female calls out.

Rei turns to look behind her to see two females standing there. "What?"

"Excuse me, about the class participating exhibition…" The girl with shoulder-length hair trails off.

Rei clenches her fist and holds them in front of her chest. "If it's about the exhibition, I already explained it to you yesterday! How many times do I have to repeat it?! I'm busy with the stage preparation right now!" Rei turns around and begins to walk away.

"But if you're not with us, we don't know what to do." The same female admits causing Rei to stop, an annoyed look crossing her face.

Rei lets out a sigh and holds out her arm. "Okay, I will be there soon." She continues walking. She comes to a stop and points at the equipment in front of her. "Who put the equipment here?! Hurry up and move it somewhere else!"

Two girls gaze at Rei with awe on their faces. "Rei-sama is so wonderful." The girl with ponytails states.

"I know…" The other female, with short hair, agrees. "Without her, this year's culture festival could never be a success."

Rei turns around and points at the pair of them. "You two, why don't you get moving instead of moving your mouths?!"

"Yes!" Both girls agree happily.

"Oh! Rei-sama talked to me!" The girl with ponytails exclaims happily.

"I'm so happy!" The other girl agrees dreamily.

Rei lets out a sigh, sweatdrops and lowers her head. "Honestly! I'm so busy I could even use the help of cats."

"Rei-chan!" Usagi calls out.

Rei looks up. "Oh, Usagi."

Usagi has Artemis and Luna lying on her shoulders. "Here they are. I brought you Artemis and Luna!"

"What?" Rei exclaims.

Usagi pulls on Luna paws slightly causing her to slip. "You just said you're so busy that you could use the help of cats."

Rei sweatdrops and looks at Usagi in disbelief. "Did you just come here so you could say that?"

Usagi throws her arms in the air causing Artemis and Luna to fall off her shoulders. "Of course not! We brought you something!"

Ami holds up a pouch. "Here, this is from Mako-chan."

"Oh, thank you," Rei says happily.

"Hey, Rei-chan. Can we watch from here?" Usagi asks.

"Go right ahead." Rei agrees without hesitation. "I'm having my rehearsal now."

Rei heads to the stage and stands in the middle. Light turn on and shine down on her as she begins to sign. "I can't leave you alone, I'll help you because we're friends…"

The lights turn colour and Rei stops singing and sweatdrops. "Hey, spotlight girls! This is not a cabaret! Think about which colour to pick!"

The two girls up by the spotlight share a look. "Cabaret?" The short-haired girl questions confused.

"Rei-sama, what do the spotlights of a cabaret look like?" The long-haired girl calls down.

Rei sweatdrops and lowers her head. "Just forget it." She walks off the stage. "Take a five-minute break."

She walks back over to Usagi and Ami and she lets out a sigh. "They're so laid back; they wear me out."

"Rei-chan, that was a pretty nice song." Usagi praises. "Whose song was that?"

Rei opens her eyes and places a hand on her cheek. "You think so? You have good taste." She takes a group of papers from behind her back with a smile on her face. "I wrote the lyrics and composed all the songs for my concert."

"What?" Usagi, Ami, Artemis and Luna exclaims.

A slight pout appears on Rei's face. "What?! Is it wrong that I wrote both the lyrics and the music?!"

Usagi waves her hand out in front of her, laughing awkwardly. "Oh! We didn't say that!"

"It's like this culture festival exists to promote your song." Ami points out.

"Of course!" Rei agrees. "If it's not for promoting my song, why would I work as the head of the executive committee and oversee this stage? I have to get something out of it!"

"I see! She's still the Rei we know!" Artemis comments.

Usagi lets out a laugh as she places her hand behind her head. "I'm glad you're still the same!"

* * *

 **~~~With Eiru and An~~~**

* * *

The pair of them stand on the tree outside of Rei's school. "I see. A culture festival?" Eiru comments.

An narrows her eyes. "So, on the day of the festival, this place will be filled with youthful energy."

Eiru smirks. "We cannot miss this opportunity." He licks his lips.

"I agree. I bet the Doom Tree will be happy." She agrees before the pair of them share a smirk.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

The girls, minus Selena, head back to Rei's shrine. Minako and Makoto are back in their school uniforms and Rei is back into her Miko outfit.

"Rei-chan! Finally, it will be tomorrow." Usagi says happily.

"We'll take a day off being shrine maidens tomorrow and go watch." Makoto offers.

"Oh, but Jii-chan said he's coming, too," Rei says confused.

"Oh, if it's about the shrine, Yuuichirou-san will take care of it," Makoto adds.

"But it's amazing how you can write both the lyrics and the music!" Minako praises in amazement.

"I know!" Ami agrees. "You must have spent hours!"

Rei shakes her head. "Nope, not at all! I wrote the lyrics in no time. And I was easily able to imagine the music, so I didn't have any trouble with it at all. It was a piece of cake! I guess it's because of my talent!"

That is, of course, a lie. It took her a lot of time to do both the lyrics and the music and she stressed herself out and got upset until she was able to get what she wanted.

"Rei-chan, you're so awesome!" Usagi praises happily.

Artemis lets out a sigh. "Oh man, you're a senshi! Is it okay for you to be spending so much time on something like this?"

"Well, it's okay once a while," Luna comments.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~**

* * *

When I wake up Usagi has just got home and it is dark outside. She stopped around Rei's shrine where Mako-chan and Minako-chan are helping out as shrine maidens before heading over to Rei's school where she is busy at work sorting out their culture festival. I finish the homework that was Mama picked up for me before once again falling asleep.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

I couldn't go to school once again today which means I will have to miss out on Rei schools culture festival. But I suppose it can't be helped. My body is in too much pain right now to move. I'll still be able to fight as Sailor Celestia as I don't feel any pain in that form. I could sneak in as one of my animal forms when it comes to Rei's turn on the stage, but I won't take part in any other parts. I go back to sleep to help ignore the pain in my body.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Cultural Festival~~~**

* * *

"There really are only girls here." Artemis comments.

Ojii-chan holds up a peace sigh. "Yeah!" He moves over to a pair of girls. "Hi, girls. You're so cute. Why don't you work as a shrine maiden at my shrine?"

One of the girls lets out a soft laugh with her hand in front of her, "I am so sorry, but we are not allowed to work part-time."

"Excuse us." The other girl says before the pair of them walk off.

"Goodbye," Ojii-chan says before he lowers his head sadly. "Even I'm no match for such ladies.

Makoto, Usagi, Minako along with Artemis and Luna and walking around together. "Hey, hey, where are the octopus balls? How about fried noodles and curry rice?" Usagi questions.

"Now, now," Makoto says causing Usagi to pout slightly.

"Where's Ami-chan?" Luna asks quietly.

"Oh, she went to see some kind of research presentation." Minako offers.

The three head into the Japanese Dance Club and there change into kimono. Makoto's is green and yellow, Minako's is orange and yellow and Usagi's is pink and green.

"Okay, say cheese!" They say happily.

They next got to the Homemade Cake Contest which Makoto enters and wins. "I did it!"

They continue to walk around and look at the different Clubs such as the Fashion Club, Flower Arrangement Club, Cinema Clun and Arts Club Exhibition. "Hey, look over there! It looks interesting."

"They're doing fortune telling!" Minako points out.

They end up heading into another room where there are doing a Puzzle Ring. Usagi sits down and tries doing it. "Oh, I can't do this."

The next head to the Golf Lovers Club. Minako takes a turn and swings the club but misses the gold ball completely.

Ami and Rei are at another part. They are at the Feeling and Couple. Ami's heart lights up blue while Rei's lights up red causing her to sweatdrop.

Outside, standing in front of a tree is Eiru and An. "It's as if the energy is overflowing." An states.

"Yeah, let's enjoy this to the fullest," Eiru comments with a smirk.

"Yes." She agrees as they begin to walk forward.

A hand reaches forward, and grabs hold of Eiru's arm causing him to abruptly turn his head to look behind him. The three girls let out sounds of excitement. "I thought so!" The long-haired girl comments.

"He's the perfect man! Junko-sama, measure him quickly!" The brown-haired girl orders softly.

The girl with the red bow nods her head. "Yes."

"What is this?" Eiru questions confused.

The brown-haired girl goes over to An and gently pulls her away from Eiru by her arm. "This way please."

"Please extend your arms out." The girl with the bow orders but Eiru just continues to look at her confused. She extends her arms out to the side. "Please extend your arms, like this!"

Eiru copies her action. "Like this?"

The girl with the bow begins takes out her measuring tape. "Good." She spreads it out and looks up at him. "Oh, might I ask you to squat down a little?"

"B-But…" Eiru trails off.

"Hurry!" She orders and he does. As soon as he does, she begins measuring.

Eiru sweatdrops at her actions. "W-What is this for?" Eiru questions.

"Be quiet!" She orders as she concentrates on measuring. She takes a step back and a huge smile appears on her face. "He is perfect!"

"She is, too!" The brown-haired girl comments as she finishes measuring An.

A smile appears on the long-haired girls face. "It was worth it to search for the perfect models until the last minute! Let us hurry!" She turns around and walks off.

The girl with the bow pulls Eiru behind her and the other girl does the same to An. Eiru pulls back causing them to come to a stop. "Wait! What is this about?"

The long-haired girl stops and looks behind her. "Oh, pardon me. I am Ougi Sakurako, a member of the Fashion Designing Club. We would like you two to model the clothes that we designed."

"Models?" An queries.

"Yes. Our theme is 'Aliens from Outer Space'!" She states.

Eiru and An freeze briefly. "Eiru…" An whispers.

"To think they would find out who we are so quickly. This girl may not be just any ordinary girl." Eiru whispers back.

"What's the matter? You look pale." The long-haired girl asks before a smile appears on her face and she places her hand in front of it. "Please don't tell me at your age, you still believe in something as unrealistic as aliens?" She lets out a soft chuckle.

An blushes annoyed as Eiru places a hand behind his head. "Of course, not!"

"Okay, let's go." The girl with the bow says as she pulls Eiru forward again with the brown-haired girl doing the same to An.

"The concert held by the queen of our T.A School for Girls, Hino Rei, will begin soon in the large auditorium. Please bring your friends and join us. Thank you." Come from the speakers.

At this point, Ami has joined Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Artemis and Luna.

"Wow! I didn't know Rei-chan was the queen of this campus." Makoto admits.

"I know. Everyone depended on Rei-chan for this cultural festival." Ami comments.

"Then, she must have great leadership skills!" Artemis adds.

"Yeah." Luna agrees. "I wish someone would learn something from her."

"Luna! I'll smack you!" Usagi states after hitting Luna's head anyway.

A bump swells upon Luna's head. "Please! Don't say that after you've already smacked me."

"Let's hurry, or else we won't find any seats," Minako warns.

"Yeah, let's go!" Usagi agrees happily as they all run.

The same long-haired girl peeks from the side of the curtain and towards the audience. She looks away from the audience and looks behind her. "Are you ready?"

Eiru and An are wearing alien/ space-time outfits.

"What is this about?" Eiru questions.

"This is a fashion show." The brown-haired girl answers.

"It is the opening act for Rei-sama!" The girl with the bow points out happily.

"Fa-Fashion show?" Eiru repeats.

"An opening act?" An also repeats.

"Are you ready? Go!" The long-haired girl says before pushing the pair of them on to the stage.

They make it to the middle and the spotlight shines on them. They stand up properly and look at the audience as they begin laughing. Eiru places his arm behind his head. "Oh, hello…"

"So, they're this year's victims. I feel so sorry for them." A girl from the same school in the audience states.

"They like us." Eiru comments.

"It's not too bad." An agrees.

They go off the stage and come back on. When the spotlight shines on them they are wearing different outfits and they are posing.

"Look at those two!" Usagi says happily.

"That's Natsumi-san and Seijouro-san." Ami points out.

"You're right." Minako agrees.

"I wonder if he decided to give up the handsome boy image?" Makoto ponders.

The pair head back onto the stage, once again their outfits have changed. Eiru closes his eyes. "Oh, I can feel the energy level rising."

An is waving to the audience. "I think this is the perfect place to steal energy."

Eiru narrows his eyes. "I agree. There is nowhere else with so much energy.

"Even in the auditorium, this is the best spot." An adds.

Eiru lets out a chuckle. "Humans, just stay there and wait."

The curtains to the stage close. "Thank you for your warm applause. The following performance is Hino Rei's concert."

On the stage, Rei places down her lyrics on the stand standing in front of her.

"Finally, it's Rei-chan's turn." Minako comments.

"Wow, I'm getting nervous," Usagi admits as she lifts her arms, catching Luna between them.

"Usagi-chan, you are not the one singing." Ami points out.

Usagi sweatdrops and lowers her arms. "That's true, Ami-chan."

Makoto makes a shushing sound. "It's starting."

As she finishes speaking the curtain open.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Seven Hours Later~~~**

* * *

I use my magic to make it, so Mama, Papa, and Shingo think that I am asleep in my bed. I turn into my cat form before making my way over to Rei's school. I sneak in time to see Rei on the stage, wearing a red dress.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Hino Rei. Please just call me Rei-chan!" Rei says with a smile on her face.

There are a lot of cheers coming from the girls in Rei School. She is popular then.

"Thank you for coming here to see Rei-chan today. Rei-chan is so happy!" Rei says happily.

"Rei, that's my girl!" Ojii-chan cheers loudly.

"I will sing with all my heart for you." The music starts. "I can't leave her alone; I'll help her out because I'm her friend. I'll unite forces with her!"

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

An and Eiru appear on the roof in their true forms. Eiru takes out the cards and spreads them out in front of his face. "Now, pick the Cardian." A card floats out of the pack and hovers in the air appears them.

Eiru holds his arm up in the air. "Come forth, Cardian Seiren!" He brings his flute to his lips and begins to play.

The card glows and water comes out before a mermaid type figure appears. "Seiren!"

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

Those words are all that Rei is able to sing before I sense the evil aura of a Cardian appear. I sneak beneath the seats over to where Usagi and the girls are sitting. Just as I do, gold flakes rain down from the ceiling. As soon as it touches the audience, they fall unconscious.

I continue moving under the chairs and I look to see that Usagi and the girls I can see have done the same. With them, safe from the gold flakes I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Seiren!" She goes after Rei. The pearl holding her hair up snap, letting her hair loose. Rei lets out a scream.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi calls out.

"Oh, no!" Mako-chan states.

I move from out of the seats and turn back into my human form. Usagi looks at me in surprise. "Nee-chan!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi and I call out at the same time.

"Mercury Power!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Jupiter Power!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Venus Power!" Minako-chan calls out.

"Makeup!" We all shout out at the same time.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!" Usagi calls out.

"Sailor Celestia!" I call out softly.

"Sailor Mercury!" Ami-chan calls out.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Sailor Venus!" Minako-chan calls out.

"We've arrived!" We say at the same time.

Seiren's hair is wrapped around Rei's neck and waist, draining away her energy. "I can't breathe. My energy…"

"Supreme…" Mako-chan starts.

"Bubble…" Ami-chan starts.

"Thunder!" Mako-chan finishes.

"Spray!" Ami-chan finishes.

Seiren's hair is cut, letting Rei fall to the floor. "Seiren!"

Minako-chan, Usagi, and I sneak past and run over to where Rei is, unconscious on the stage. "Rei-chan, hang on!" Usagi cries quietly.

"Watch out!" Luna and Crescent shout.

The three of us turn to see Seiren's hair coming towards us. All of us apart from Rei now have Seiren's hair wrapped around our neck, which is draining our energy. "Seiren!"

Ami-chan falls to her knees. Mako-chan has her hand near her neck. "It's draining my energy."

"I can't…" Usagi cries.

"It hurts…" Minako-chan says weakly.

"Fire Soul!" I hear Rei shout from behind us. It hit Seiren. It destroys the hair holding our necks. We all fall to the ground terribly weaken from having so much energy drained.

A pillar of fire is surrounding Seiren. She lets out a scream before she releases a jet of water from her mouth, extinguishing the flames.

"I can't believe this. Fire Soul didn't work on her!" Rei exclaims surprised.

Usagi is leaning against my side. "I don't think I can keep going like this. Sailor Mars, please take care…" Usagi falls into my lap.

"Sailor Moon!" Rei shouts hand extended in our direction.

"Seiren!" She lunges towards Rei. "Sei…" She is stopped by the arrival of the usual white rose. "In a corner of the soundless universe, there is a star that plays a beautiful melody. That is this Earth. No matter who she is, the Moonlight Knight will not forgive anybody who tries to stop this beautiful music."

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Rei exclaims.

"Sailor Mars, I want to listen to your beautiful singing voice one more time." Mamo-chan comments.

"Moonlight Knight-sama…" Rei trails off.

He lunges forward causing Seiren to swing her tail, smashing it into the stand holding the music Rei worked so hard on.

"I won't forgive you!" Rei gets out a talisman and she begins chanting. "Fire Soul Bird!"

The fire engulfs the talisman and takes on the form of a bird, similar to that of a phoenix. The bird lets out a screech.

"Seiren!" She releases a jet of water, but the bird dodges the attack and continues flying towards Seiren. The attack hit head-on, creating a deep cut on her side. Blue light is released from the cut. This light goes inside our bodies. This must be the energy that she drained from us.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, do it now!" Rei orders.

I help Usagi stand up. "Leave it to Us!"

"Moon Princess Halation!" We both call out at the same time.

"Cleansing!" Seiren turns back into her card that once again releases smoke before fading to black.

"Excellent, sailor senshi! Let us not forget to always keep the light in our hearts. Adieu." Mamo-chan jumps off and disappears.

With that out of the way, Rei is once again back on the stage. I am in my cat form under the disillusion charm once more. "In a corner of the soundless universe, there is a star that plays a beautiful melody. That is this Earth. The last song is titled, 'Eternal Melody'. Please enjoy."

The music plays. "Caught up in the sun…you are here in my heart. Even without saying you love me; you are here in my heart. Hey, thank you for your bravery. Look! A new power is born…Enveloping everything in its light.

I love you so much that I could die. Drifting in the wind the seed…will sprout like your smiling face. Beyond the sky and the sea…I will chase after my dreams with love. Your deep eyes told me to do that."

While the girls head outside I head back home but not before I use my magic to place Rei's lyrics into a book which will stop them being destroyed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow. My body is still in so much pain after all.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

Once again I wake up to feel that my body is in pain still. Looks like I am not going to school once again today. The pain isn't as bad as it was so I should be able to go to school next time.

I look at the clock to see that school has just started. Once again I see that there is breakfast on my desk along with the school work that I will miss today from being off. I eat my breakfast and do my school work before going back to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Five Hours Later~~~**

* * *

I wake up to smell food on my desk. Mama must have brought up lunch while I was asleep. I test my body by sitting myself up. The pain is almost gone, luckily. I lean over and place my food on my lap. I eat the food before placing it back on the desk.

I get out of my bed, take off my pyjamas and go for a shower. After my shower, I changed into another pair of pyjamas. Not point in changing in a pair of normal clothes. I change into blue silk strap top and blue silk bottoms.

I sit on my bed and begin reading a book on Latin. I understand some Latin but not all of it.

* * *

 **~~~Hours Later~~~**

* * *

It is now dark outside. I have finished reading ten different books on Latin and Greek. I place my books back in my study and watch as the door vanishes after I closed it once more.

I was about to get back on my bed when I sense that Usagi is panicking. Not to mention I can sense an evil aura not that far away. Usagi and the girls must be in trouble.

I quickly transform and appearate to where Usagi and the girls are. I get there in time to see Usagi transform.

"Wait just a minute!" Usagi shouts out.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" An yells angrily.

"I can't forgive anyone who ruins the date of a girl in love! You annoying pest! You're such a pest!"

"I never expected a lowly human would call me a pest!"

"What did you say?! In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will…" A blast of energy surrounds us, stopping us from seeing anything. "I can't see anything!"

I can't see anything either and I can't hear anything due to the sounds coming from the energy. "Come forth, Cardian! My loyal servant, Utonberino!" I hear Ali shout before playing a tune on his flute.

"Utonberino!"

The energy surrounding us disappears. "What?!"

Utonberino attack where Usagi and I were standing, leading to it being destroyed. "You shall die, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!" both An and Ali says, laughing.

Utonberino hovers in the air. "Utonberino!"

Finally, Ami-chan and Mako-chan appear on the scene. "Jupiter-chan!" Usagi cheers.

"Leave the rest to me!"

"Utonberino, get those sailor senshi!" Ali orders.

She seems to be washing her air before she glows red briefly. "Rino, rino, rino, rino!" She lifts her right arm which looks like a cannon. Seaweed string comes out of the cannon. It wraps around Usagi's and Ami-chan's waist but Mako-chan and I dodge out of the way.

"Supreme…" She does get much further as she gets trapped like Usagi and Ami-chan. I dodge out of the way when one got close to me. I move closer to Mako-chan and try to remove the seaweed from her arms.

"Excellent job, Utonberino!" Ali praises.

"Roll them into a ball while you're at it!"

"Rino!" She sends more seaweed strings at Usagi and Ami-chan that is wrapped around again and again until they were in a ball. "Rino, rino!"

"Sailor Moon!/ Sailor Mercury!" Mako-chan and I shout.

Usagi lets out a gasp of pain. "It hurts!" I hear Ami-chan agree.

"Rino, rino!" Utonberino throws the seaweed ball in the air that land on the top of the water from the water fountain. "It's fun! It's so funny!"

"If only I could move my arms." Mako-chan murmurs. I move behind her and try to remove them but they are too tight.

A white rose is embedded in the floor. The seaweed string holding Mako-chan's arm snap. I lean down and pick up the white rose. I still have a lot of white roses from the bouquet he gave me and the red roses from when he had his memories as Tuxedo Mask.

Mako-chan and I look up to see that he is standing on a lamppost. "Moonlight Knight-sama!" we exclaim.

"The moonlight still shines on those who wander after losing their love. Love that you give at the risk of your life. That is true love." He says, gazing into my eyes. "It is something that is filled with courage and shines brilliantly."

"Love and courage…I understand! I will lay my life down for my precious friends! My guardian, Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Send down the lightning! Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Her lightning attack is in the shape of a dragon that swallows Utonberino. "Rino, rino, rino, rino!"

It doesn't destroy her but it does injure her and send her falling to the ground from the air. "Rino!"

"How dare she?!" An seethes.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Minako-chan sends it towards An, which she dodges due to Ali pushing her out of the way.

"Fire Soul!" Rei sends it towards Usagi and Ami-chan, burning the seaweed string ball. "It's hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Usagi and Ami-chan cry out.

"We're burnt to a crisp."

"Mars-chan, you're so rough!" Usagi says dryly.

"I just rescued you, so quit complaining!"

Minako-chan is also looking at Usagi. "You have to call us when it's our turn!"

"Rino!" she begins lunging forward.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia, finish it now!" Mako-chan orders.

"Gotcha! Moon Princess Halation!"

"Cleansing!" She is turned into a card that releases smoke and fades to black.

"Well done, sailor senshi!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama, who are you?!" Mako-chan asks.

"One day, you shall know who I am. Adieu." He jumps off the lamppost into the bushes.

"Oh, wait!" Mako-chan calls out.

"Jupiter!" Ami-chan says softly.

"He knows what love is all about. He's not Ginga-senpai." Mako-chan points out cheerfully.

Usagi pouts. "O-Of course he's not."

"He's just like my sempai who broke my heart, after all!" this causes all of us to fall to the ground. "Next time, I'll bring him my lunch filled with my love!"

I head back home followed by Usagi, sneaking back up into my room, changing into my pyjamas and falling asleep, not having any pain going through my body.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

I head into Usagi's room to see she has books opened on her table. Luna follows me in and jumps on top of the table. "Wow! This is rare! Usagi-chan, are you studying English? Hello? Hello? Hello! Hello!" Luna waves her paw in front of Usagi's face. Usagi is of course, asleep.

"Of course, what else?" Luna sweat-drops before looking at the book. "But I wonder if she's having a romantic dream like this story?"

I pick up the book. "Ahh, this is snow white and the seven dwarfs. It is a love story so she might be."

Luna gets a dreamy look on her face. "Yes! One day, I want to share a burning and passionate kiss with a handsome tomcat." Luna slips on Usagi pen causing her to hit Usagi nose.

This causes Usagi to wake up. "And I was just dreaming about eating a gigantic meat bun!"

Luna sweat-drops. "What happened to the romance of young girls?!" Luna says, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **~~~Rei's Shrine~~~**

* * *

I change into a light blue polka dot dress that has a bow at the side, a blue cardigan and a pair of blue high heels. Of course, we are late as Usagi didn't wake up on time. But then again that is usual.

"I'm sorry we're late!" Usagi apologizes out of breath.

"Don't worry. It's nothing new."Rei says, looking in the other direction.

"Rei-chan, why did you ask us to come here quickly? Did a Cardian show up again?"

"No, it didn't. Actually, Mamoru-san is in trouble."

"What? Mamoru-san is?!" Usagi panics, looking at me quickly before looking back at Rei. "Did he hurt himself?"

"No, that's not it!"

Ami-chan steps closer to Usagi and calms her down. "It seems like Mamoru-san has to perform a play at Juban Hall."

"What? A play?"

"Right." Rei agrees. "According to him, his friends were supposed to be in it."

"But they had a fight over the casting, and they all left." Minako-chan continues and Mako-chan finishes. "So, Mamoru-san has to find new people, but it's not that easy."

Rei is holding something in her hands. "Of course, Mamoru-san is very responsible. He wants the play to be successful, so he came here to pray for its success." Rei hands over the wood plaque. 'May the play be a success. Chiba Mamoru'.

"Then, Nee-chan can help him!"

With that done we go and find Mamoru. "You're going to participate in my play?"

"That's right!" Usagi cheers. "We decided to go with Rei's suggestion to do Snow White!"

"Snow White?"

"And! And, and…Since I came up with the idea, I think I should play Snow White!" Rei says.

"That's not fair! Snow White should be played by someone who's cute. And of course, that'll be me!"

Mako-chan has her hands on her hips. "Hey, don't settle this just between the two of you. Snow White should be played by the person with the biggest chest! That would be me!"

"You are not!" Usagi and Rei say at the same time.

Mako-chan flips her hair. "Do you want to compare?"

Minako-chan interferes. "Snow White should be played by someone who is refined and elegant. And that would be me."

"Since I'm always busy with cram school and homework, Snow White would be perfect for me because she sleeps most of the time and doesn't have that many lines."

The girl looks at Ami-chan before looking in the other direction. "Humph!"

I am standing next to Mamoru, chuckling at their behaviour. "Don't you want to be Snow White, Selena?"

I look up at Mamoru. "I don't mind either way."

Mamoru looks back at the girls. "Excuse me, but we have more characters. There is the prince and the mean queen, too."

"We've all already agreed that you should play the prince!" Minako-chan says cheerfully.

Usagi lifts her hand in the air. "The problem is who is going to play Snow White?!"

"That's right!" the rest of them agree.

They once again start arguing over who should be Snow White. I tune them out. I don't want to get another headache. "My friends argued over the same things and ended up leaving." I hear Mamoru say with a sigh.

All of a sudden Natsumi-san appears. "Everyone, here's a good way to decide who will play Snow White!"

"Oh, Natsumi-san…" Usagi trails off.

"So, what is this good idea?" Rei questions.

"How about drawing lots to help us decide in this case? I'll participate in your play as well. If you get a twisted paper string with a white tip, you'll be Snow White. A red tip means the queen, and blue tips will be dwarves. Of course, I will take the last one left. So, please!"

Usagi steps forward. "Okay then, I will draw first!" Usagi pulls out a string. "Oh, I have to play the mean queen!"

"You certainly aren't very lucky, Tsukino-san."

I go next. I use my magic, cheating slightly to make sure I get the white tip. Mamoru is my soul mate, whether or not he has his memories. No other girl is getting her hands or lips on him. I pull out the string to show that it has a white tip. Usagi cheers. "Nee-chan has to play Snow White!"

I can't help but notice that Mamoru lets out a sigh of relief when he heard that I would be playing Snow White. Everyone else draws the strings to show that the rest of them will be playing the dwarves. Though An doesn't look very happy. so my thoughts were correct. She was going to cheat so she became Snow White.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

I can't help but notice that once more Natsumi-san doesn't look happy that I am playing Snow White. I am laying on one of the chairs, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

We are practising the scene where the Prince awakens Snow White with a kiss. "Oh, Princess! Please accept my love on your lovely lips and wake from your eternal sleep." He leans down slightly but I stay still. Snow White is meant to be asleep after all. I feel a peck being placed on my lips before the warmth disappears just as quickly.

I blush slightly. even a small peck from Mamoru makes butterflies flutter in my stomach and my face go red. I look to see that Mamoru's cheeks are red slightly but not enough that anyone else would be able to tell.

We then practice some of the other scenes before it gets dark. Naru-chan and Umino leave before the rest of us. "Bye, everyone!" I feel Nephrite's soul near so he must be coming to pick Naru-chan up.

Mamoru is the next to leave. "Bye, everyone! See you!"

"Okay, bye!" we all reply.

Natsumi-san appears from behind one of the columns. "Mamoru-sama, let's go home together."

The pair of them walks off though Mamoru looks uncomfortable in doing so.

The rest of us head home. As soon as I get home I am asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

We are once again practising one of the last scenes. I am lying asleep on a purple coffin while Usagi and the others and dressed in their animal costumes dancing around where I have been placed.

"Poor lovely Snow White ate the poisoned apple and fell into an eternal slumber."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rei takes off her animal head. "This isn't a kindergarten play. Why do we have to dress up like this?!"

Mako-chan takes hers off as well. "She's right! Why am I a gorilla?!"

"But everyone said that it wouldn't be fun if it's the same old play. That's why I rented these adorable animal costumes!" Umino says.

Rei and Mako-chan place the gorilla head on Umino. "How is this adorable?!" they both say.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

After changing into my pyjamas I go into Usagi room. She is in her own pyjamas in front of her mirror, practising her lines.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? What?! I'm only second?! Snow White is the fairest?! This cannot be!"

Usagi's bedroom door opens. Shingo's head pops through. "Yo! Ham actress!"

"How dare you?!"

"I'm spending my precious time to see your play tomorrow, so make sure your performance is a bit better than that," Shingo says before closing Usagi's door.

"No one asked you to go!"

* * *

 **~~~Day of the Play~~~**

* * *

"Wow! There are so many people!" Usagi exclaims looking out at the crowd.

"Now, I'm getting nervous!" Rei admits.

The buzzer goes off. "It's the first cue! Are you ready?" Mamoru asks.

"Yes!" we shout.

The curtain rises. There is a Clown on top of the castle. "What's that?" Usagi asks.

"A clown in the play?

"No one told us that!"

"I wonder if someone changed the script." Ami-chan questions.

"Bipierrot!" the clown shouts, its head twisting around, followed by the rest of its body. "Bipierrot!" it jumps off the castle on its bike and lands on the stage. "Bipierrot! Bipierrot! Bipierrot! Bipierrot! Bipierrot!" it rides around the stage and destroys the castle.

Natsumi-san runs on to the stage. "Stop! Don't destroy the stage!"

"Bipierrot!" it throws a red ball at Natsumi-san that hits her then pushes her into Mamoru. "Natsumi-san!"

"Mamoru-sama, you tried to protect me!" she says before leaning down and trying to get a kiss. She is stopped from doing this when the ball hits her on the head before it disappears.

"Natsumi-san! Mamoru-san/Mamoru!" we all yell.

The clown is still on the stage. "Bipi…"

"It's a real monster! Run!" Umino shouts.

Umino trips sending Naru-chan flying. She lands on top of Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei. They begin to struggle and get off the ground but I tune out what they are saying, instead I focus on the clown on the stage.

"Bipierrot!" the clown opens an umbrella in front of its body. The umbrella spins and starts to drain the energy from the audience.

"We're in trouble!" Ami-chan says.

"We have to do something quick!" Minako-chan states.

Usagi stands up. "You messed up our play! I can't forgive you! Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"

Usagi and I transform. "Oh, the long months and years of practice!" we appear from underneath the stage, a stage light focused on us.

"Bipi?"

"At last, we stand in all of our brilliance upon the stage! This is the fruit of our labour and friendship! And you had to come and mess it all up!"

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! / Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Bipierrot!" its umbrella extends a cord that wraps around Usagi and I. "Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi!" she sends electric through the cord causing Usagi to scream.

A white rose snaps the cord, causing Usagi to fall but I catch her before she does. I lean down and pick up the white rose that I place in my pocket space.

"Bipi?" Bipierrot says from on the floor.

"I do not know who you are. But all the girls know who I am. I am the Moonlight Knight and I am here!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" Usagi and I cheer.

The rest of the girls appear on the stage on all sides of Bipierrot.

"Passionate like the fire! Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha! I defeat evil with the power of prayer! In red high heels, I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I was born with this strength! I am Sailor Jupiter of lightning power!"

"Juggling both cram-school and homework, I am always reading study guides! Top scorer in the nationwide, everything-goes mock exams! As you know, I am Sailor Mercury!"

"The legendary mask is a thing of the past! And the face revealed is also beautiful! I am the last addition to the sailor senshi, Sailor Venus!"

"We've arrived!"

"Bipierrot!" she sends some spikes at them but they dodge out of the way.

Rei takes out a talisman. "My red high heels are mad like fire! Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Here's my talisman!"

"Bipi?" the talisman lands on her forehead, freezing Bipierrot in place.

"I sacrificed precious studying time to memorize my lines! Give me back the time to read three study guides! Bubble Spray Freezing!"

Bipierrot is now encased in ice. Usagi and I get out our rods. "Ruining the play is unforgivable! Moon Princess Halation!"

"Cleansing!" she turns back into a card, black smoke is released and the card fades to black.

The crowd cheers. I hear Shingo in the crowd. "It's great! This is the best play ever!"

Moonlight Knight is standing on the crescent moon. "Now, this is a happy ending. A girl's face in the spotlight is beautiful. Adieu." The crescent moon is drawn into the air and the curtains shut.

The spotlight is shining on us. The crowd is still cheering. "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

We wave. "We did it!" we smile and say together.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eleven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

A Cardian attacks during the early hours of the morning, causing Usagi and me to sneak out of the house. "Now, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestia!"

We take out our rods. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Cleansing!" the Cardian turns back into her card. Black smoke is released and the card fades to black.

Ali's and An's image appears in the sky. "Damn you, sailor senshi!" Ali curses.

"Just you remember this!" An shouts.

The sun is rising from behind us. Due to that Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Usagi, and I are late heading to school. "I'm gonna be late!" Usagi cries.

"I am going to be late! And I have never been late in all my fourteen years of life!" Ami-chan admits.

"Unless we run faster, we'll be in trouble!" Mako-chan warns.

We get to school as the bell is starting to ring. We run up to our classroom. Usagi opens the classroom door. "Here!" Usagi's foot gets caught in a bucket and ends up crashing into a cabinet. "Tsukino Usagi is here!" Ms Haruna is standing behind Usagi. "Even when I try this hard, she'll still mark me for tardiness."

"Tsukino Usagi-san, it's nice that you are always so energetic, but please be a little quieter when you enter the classroom."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then, I will continue taking attendance."

We have a break and Usagi is leaning on her desk. Ms Haruna walks back into the classroom and looks to be in a bad mood. "How long will you keep up this noise?! Get back in your seats!"

We are reading from our textbooks. "'Once upon a time, there was a pretty girl on the moon.' Now, let's have someone translate this for us. Tsukino-san!"

I hear Usagi let out a gulp. Ms Haruna knocks Usagi's textbook down to see that Usagi is eating from her bento. "You have some nerve, eating lunch during my class, Tsukino-san."

"Oh, no! It's not what you think!"

"Stay late after school!"

"No way!"

"Then, how about Ginga Natsumi-san?"

"Yes, ma'am. Hali le la sa su lela…"

"What are you saying?!"

"You asked me to translate it, so translated it into our planet's language."

"Quit joking around! You will also stay after school!"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

While Usagi stays after school and the girls wander off elsewhere I head on home. As soon as I get home I sit at my desk in my study and quickly finish my homework.

I change into a light pink dress, a beige cardigan, light beige sandals with light blue and a light blue necklace, earrings and one of my large handbags.

I head up to the moon. I look around to see Mama Lily, Mama Serenity, Papa James, Pa Sirius, and Uncle Moony sitting in the field of flowers. I go over there and we spend the next couple of hours just talking. I learn more about Mama Lily and Papa James from when they were at school, the pranks they played and how they ended up together.

Mama Serenity told me more about the different planets that exist and those that don't exist anymore. Even the different type of energy that is used and the special trees especially the one that is raised through love. Though she can't remember the name of that certain tree.

After a couple of hours had passed I said goodbye to them all and headed back to my bedroom. I pick up the book of Greek buildings and designs before heading over to the arcade.

* * *

 **~~~At the Arcade~~~**

* * *

I sit down at a table after ordering a hot chocolate. I take out my book and begin reading.

* * *

 **~~~Mamoru's POV~~~**

* * *

I am walking past the arcade when I see Selena sitting near the window. A memory flashes across my mind. Of when she was wearing the same clothes and reading a similar book.

I push the memory aside before walking into the arcade and sitting on the opposite chair.

It is long before she looks up from her book. "Mamoru, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing is wrong. What are you reading?" She hands the book over to me. 'Greek Buildings and Designs'. "Is it any good?"

"Yeah, it is. I am only reading as I have to wait for Usagi. She had to stay after school to study English."

We spend the next two hours talking about different topics. Though I can't help but feel like we have had this same conversation before.

* * *

 **~~~Selena's POV~~~**

* * *

I sense that Usagi is in trouble. I put my book back in my bag before standing up. I look to see that it is dark outside. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. But I need to go meet up with Usagi."

I turn to go to the door when Mamoru grabs a hold of my hand. He pecks me on the lips before letting my hand go. I touch my lip in a daze before I snap out of it and leave the arcade. I go into an alleyway before disillusioning myself and apparate back to the school.

I land in the classroom where Usagi is. She is looking out the window. I release the charm and walk up to her. Usagi gives a start. "Nee-chan!"

We both look out the window to see the Cardian along with the girls. "You can't get away from us now! Fire Soul!"

The Cardian jumps out of the way.

"Supreme Thunder!" it catches the Cardian on the leg.

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

"Aman!" the Cardian runs past them.

"Go for it, everyone!" Usagi cheers.

"Why don't you stop cheering and transform, too?" Luna says from behind us.

"Luna! Oh, where's Natsumi-san?"

"I don't know. Now, hurry!"

"Leave it to me! Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"

We both jump out the window, Luna on Usagi's shoulder. "Sorry for making you wait, everyone!"

"You're late!"

"Calm down, Rei-chan. I'll finish it off, so forgive me, okay?"

"Aman!"

"Oh, something's wrong. I don't have any power."

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?!" Luna asks.

"I wonder if I studied too much."

"Aman!" Usagi is grabbed by her throat. A white rose embeds itself in the floor but not before cutting the Cardian's arm. I lean down and place the flower in my pocket space.

"An evil creature belongs in an evil world. Leave this beautiful moonlight at once!"

"Moonlight Knight-sama!" we all cheer.

"Come! Now is the time, Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!"

"Yes! Moon Princess Halation!"

It turns back into a card that releases smoke and fades to black. "We did it!" Usagi and the girls cheer causing me to giggle.

"Even a crescent moon is no match for beautiful senshi. Adieu!"

"Now, I have to get back to the classroom. Otherwise, Natsumi-san will suspect something."

I wait for Usagi, Ami-chan, and Mako-chan outside the classroom. They come out and we finally all head back home.

Before I head to bed I open my pocket space. I take out all of the white roses and place them with the bouquet of them I also notice that in my pocket space I still have my star locket and my moon stick.

Usagi doesn't seem to have her moon stick anymore. Though her star locket is inside her draw.

I place them back in my pocket space before falling asleep. Today was tiring.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twelve~~~**

* * *

I change into a long thick light pink jumper that reaches my thighs, black pair of knee socks, a black choker with a bell and a pair of black flats.

I meet Usagi at the door and we leave the house. I had to leave Usagi for a bit so I went in the opposite direction that she went in. I headed over to the garden shop. I feel like doing some planting.

I get some flower, fruit, herb, and vegetable seeds. I enjoy gardening even if I was forced to do it in my second life, I enjoy working is Usagi's and my garden in our first life.

I catch up with Usagi to see Natsumi-san once again hanging on Mamoru and Usagi is sitting at a table with Seijuro-san.

"Oni-sama, I didn't know you had a date with Tsukino-san. I thought you were going to the library today!"

Seijuro-san points at Natsumi-san. "You said you were going to study at a friend's house!"

We all go our separate ways. Usagi and I come across a banner saying that there is a Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia show.

"A Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia Show! I'm such a celebrity now!"

Luna sweat-drops. "It's probably just a comedy show anyway."

"Luna!" Usagi warns.

We go inside. We are surprised by what we see, however. "What? What is this?"

Everyone is collapsed on the ground. "Her energy has been stolen! And unlike before, almost all of her energy has been taken!"

Usagi lets out a gasp. "Oh, they got Naru-chan again!"

* * *

 **~~~Next Day at School~~~**

* * *

"Umino-kun, Osaka-san and Ginga-san are absent today?"

Usagi appears near Ms Haruna's desk. "Her Nii-san, Ginga Seijuro-san is apparently also absent."

"Oh, how did you know, Tsukino-san?"

Usagi lets out a laugh. "Well, I have this information network."

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Ami-chan and Mako-chan are walking from school with us. "Why do we have to go see them with you?" Mako-chan asks.

"Calm down. It's one of those social things, you know?"

"By the way, are Naru-chan and Umino-kun okay?" Ami-chan questions.

"Yeah. But they had so much of their energy taken this time that it looks like it'll take a while for them to recover."

"The energy seems to be behaving differently than before." Ami-chan points out.

"Do you think so?" Usagi says before we look at the building in front of us. The Juban Odyssey apartments.

Usagi rings the doorbell. "Hello!"

Seijuro-san opens the door. "Oh! Usagi-san! Glad to see you!"

Usagi points at Seijuro-san and Natsumi-san. "Oh, matching outfits! That's weird for a brother and sister!"

Mako-chan agrees. "It's true; you look like lovers."

Seijuro-san lets out a laugh. "Really? We lost our parent when we were young, so maybe our bond is stronger than normal siblings."

"I didn't know that," Usagi admits.

"So what brings you here?" Natsumi-san asks. "It's impolite to just stop by."

"How can you say that?! Usagi-chan was worried about you guys!"

"Mako-chan!" Ami-chan scolds.

"But, you know?! Usagi-chan, doesn't it make you mad?"

Usagi nods her head silently.

"Since you are here, why not come inside and have something to drink?"

"Oni-sama!"

He ignores her. "Please, come in."

Seijuro-san goes into the kitchen while we follow Natsumi-san into their living room. Ami-chan, Mako-chan and I sit on the chair while Usagi leans on the back of the same chair we are sitting on.

"Why didn't you come to school?" Usagi asks.

"Why? Does it matter?"

"It does matter. Because everyone was worried about you." Usagi points out.

"Worried? Why's that?"

Usagi rests her head on the back of the chair. "Why? Because we're friends! 'Did she get hurt?' or 'Is she suffering from a cold?' You know, that kind of stuff!"

"That's right." Mako-chan agrees.

"If you don't come to school, you will be behind in your studies, too," Ami-chan adds.

"I don't get it. Anyway, no matter what happens to me, it has nothing to do with you guys."

Mako-chan stands up. "That's enough! Let's go home!"

"Hey, is this your study room?" Usagi asks pointing at a door. The door begins to open. "Oh, it has an automatic door!"

"Y-You can't!" Seijuro-san says, shutting the doors. "It's really messy. It's not a place we can show you!"

"Then, you should ask Mako-chan for help! She's really great at cleaning! Right, Mako-chan?"

There is silence before Natsumi-san breaks it. "That's not necessary! Anyway, you're annoying us, so please go home!" she holds out Usagi's bag. Usagi takes them. "Go on, go on!"

"Usagi-chan, let's go home! Come on, hurry!" Mako-chan says.

"Then, see you!"

"Oh, Usagi-san, how about a drink?"

"Maybe next time."

We leave and head home.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Usagi wakes up early so when I go to her room she isn't there. I leave the house and find Usagi at Natsumi-san and Seijuro-san apartment. "I can understand wanting to goof off, but anyway, let's go!"

"Oh, Usagi-san! Did you come to see us again?!"

"Oh, I just came here to pick up Natsumi-san."

"Oni-sama, don't you think she's annoying?"

"Since you went to the trouble of coming here, why don't the two of you have some cake and meat buns?"

"Oh, thank you!"

We both walk inside. I am sitting on the chair while Usagi is in front of the same door as yesterday. Usagi hits the top of her head. "Oh, Usagi! You're such a bad girl!" she opens the door but I stay on the chair, reading one of my books. "It's pitch black."

The room starts to glow a bright gold. "It's so bright!"

Usagi lets out a scream as she is grabbed. I race forward at the same time Seijuro-san and Natsumi-san run from the kitchen. I recognize the tree straight away and notice that there is no love energy surrounding it. I let some of my own energy filled with love enter the braches that are holding Usagi.

Seijuro-san presses the button and shuts the doors. I pull Usagi away at the same time. "Usagi, you were told not to enter that room." I scold gently.

"Usagi-san, are you all right?"

"What is this room?!"

"Oh, I'm, experimenting with something right now."

"What kind of experiment?"

"Well, let's just say it has something to do with cosmic botany."

"Really? I didn't know."

"Tsukino-san!" Natsumi-san shouts. "It's rude to peep into someone's room without permission!"

"I'm sorry."

"Anyway, I'm not going to school today. So would you mind leaving?"

Usagi nods her head. "O-Okay."

We leave their apartment. Seijuro-san is on the balcony. Usagi turns around and waves at him cheerfully. He waves back. "Make sure you both come to school tomorrow!

* * *

 **~~~At School~~~**

* * *

It is our lunch break. Lulo and I are sitting with Usagi, Mako-chan, and Ami-chan.

"Oh? You went there again?" Mako-chan says surprised.

"You sure are something, Usagi-chan." Ami-chan praises. "Usagi-chan, you have something on your head!"

"What?" Mako-chan uses a stick and hits it off Usagi's head. It is a twig from the tree from earlier. It moves by itself causing Usagi, Mako-chan, and Ami-chan to let out a shriek. "What is this?!" Mako-chan exclaims.

Ami-chan is staring at it. "It looks creepy.

* * *

 **~~~After School~~~**

* * *

Lulo goes back to Jadeite's while Usagi and I head home, get changed before heading over to Rei's shrine. I put on the same clothes as before. Mama washed them for me.

"Luna, did you find out something?" Ami-chan queries.

"We found out something troubling. Artemis, it's dangerous, but why don't you try?"

"What? I don't really want to…"

"Atermis-chan!"

"I got it." He puts his paw in the glass. It attaches itself to his paw. He lets out a scream before waving his paw around and getting it off and back at the bottom of the glass.

"So do you understand?"

"Not at all!" Usagi admits.

"So it steals energy?" Ami-chan questions.

"That's right!"

"Usagi-chan, I can't believe you had it stuck on your head," Mako-chan states causing Usagi to shiver.

"After we studied this, we found out something very troubling."

"What?" we all ask.

"Do you want to know?"

Minako-chan steps forward. "Quit beating around the bush and just tell us!"

"Well, this is a twig of the Doom Tree."

"The Doom Tree?" Usagi and the girls exclaim.

Usagi is bending down. "Hmm, I see. What's that?"

Luna sweat-drops. "It is a mysterious cosmic plant that drains energy. However, this is the only thing we know. No one actually knows what it is."

"I wonder why something so dangerous was at Natsumi-san's place," Rei asks.

"Seijuro-san told me he was studying plants. That means…"

"That means?" the girls question Usagi.

"He's collecting rare plants!"

Rei lets out a quiet sigh. "Why are you always so clueless?!"

"If there's a twig, then there's a big tree that it came from!" Luna says.

"No normal person collects stuff like that!" Minako-chan admits.

"Y-You think so?"

"Conclusion! Those two are suspicious!" Rei adds.

Usagi turns to look at Rei. "What?"

"Those two might also be behind the incidents we've had recently." Artemis offers.

Mako-chan has her fist clenched in front of her. "In short, Seijuro-san and Natsumi-san are Ali and An!"

"No way!" Usagi denies.

Usagi runs off before I could catch her. I finally do and I find her outside Natsumi-san and Seijuro-san's apartment.

"Hey, dumpling head, Selena!"

We turn to see Mamoru walking towards us. "Mamoru-san! Where are you going?"

"There!" he points to Natsumi-san and Seijuro-san balcony. "I heard that Natsumi-san is sick and hasn't been to school."

"No! She's playing hooky! Hooky!" Usagi gets worked up. She is trying to get Mamoru to remember me after all and visiting other girls doesn't look good. "Anyway, why do you have to visit Natsumi-san?"

"She helped me a lot when we did the Snow White play, remember?" he says before walking past.

"Oh, wait! There's a Doom Tree in their apartment! It'll take your energy!"

"'Dumb Troll'? What are you talking about?"

"Hey! Hold on a second!" Usagi says before the pair of us runs after Mamoru and catches up.

Natsumi-san opens the door. Mamoru gives her some flowers. "What? You came to see me? But, why?"

"Anyone would usually get worried if someone he knew were sick."

Usagi pats his shoulder and whispers. "I think you should hurry up and leave!"

"Oh, you came again? Since you're here, why don't you come inside?"

"What?" Usagi says surprised.

"Oh, Usagi-san! Selena-san! Please come in and have something to drink. We still have the cake and meat buns that you missed out on last time."

"Sure!"

We go inside. Natsumi-san and Seijuro-san sit on one chair while I sit in the middle of Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi is eating two meat buns at the same time.

Mamoru places his cup back on the table. "Wow, you have a great view."

"If you go out on the balcony, you can see much better. Oni-sama, why don't you take him outside?"

"What? Okay."

They both get up and go outside. Usagi is about to eat her strawberry when Natsumi-san speaks up. "Tsukino-san? I'll show you something good."

"What?"

"Remember? The room you wanted to see so badly?" we look towards the door. "To tell you the truth, we're being threatened by something very terrifying."

Usagi leans closer to Natsumi-san. "Something terrifying?"

"Yes, and it's in the next room. But it's sleeping right now, so it'll be okay, Come."

"Okay…" Natsumi-san takes a hold of Usagi's arm and takes her to the door. "Maybe next time."

 _I think she has forgotten that I am here._ I follow behind Natsumi-san and Usagi.

"No, now's the time." Natsumi-san pushes Usagi inside the room. I sneak past her and head over to Usagi. "Yamandakka! Don't lose her!"

"What?!" Usagi exclaims before the door is shut.

"Dakka!" hands come from the shadows that grab a hold of Usagi and me. Usagi lets out a scream as our energy begins to be drained.

"That's enough! That's enough!" it repeated a few times.

"Da-kka?"

"Stop it already!" the voice shouts before the tree behind us glows and grows.

I see that the doors have been broken down and that Mamoru, Natsumi-san, and Seijuro-san are in the room with us. "Help!" Usagi shouts.

"Dumpling! Selena!" Mamoru yells.

"Usagi-san!"

The branches of the tree are holding Usagi and me along with the Cardian. "Yaman! Yaman!" the branch holding the Cardian slams it faces first to the ground. Usagi lets out a loud scream.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~**

* * *

I sense that the girls along with Luna, Artemis, Crescent, and Yue are on the way up to us.

The Doom Tree grabs a hold of Mamoru around his waist. He is to the left of me while Usagi is to my right. "Mamoru/Mamoru-san!" we both shout.

Our energy is being drained again. I am holding onto Usagi's hand. Mamoru holds out his hand towards me. "A-Are you alright? Selena, Dumpling head?"

I lift my arm weakly and stretch it out towards his."Mamoru!" My hand reaches his and we hold briefly before we lose strength and let go.

An looks angry and looks towards the Doom Tree. "Doom Tree! Steal only the girl's energy!"

Ali appears next to An. "No! Only steal the energy from that guy!"

"Ali!"

"Have you forgotten the way I took care of you all these years?"

"If you don't listen to me, you're going to be in trouble!"

The three glows blue before it drains the energy from the three of us. "Mamoru-sama!"

"Usagi-san!"

They appear in front of Mamoru and Usagi. Ali is trying to get Usagi out and An is trying to get Mamoru out.

"Mamoru-sama!"

"Damn it! Doom Tree, let her go now!"

"Stop it, Doom Tree! Don't take Mamoru-sama's energy!"

"Stop! Did you forget everything I've done for you, you monster?!"

The tree begins to shake and lets out a loud sound. A blast of energy comes from the tree knocking An and Ali away from Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi and Mamoru are released and start falling to the floor. The tree, however, lowers me to the floor gently. I pat the vine gently before it removes itself from me fully.

"Usagi-san!"

"Mamoru-sama!"

Ali catches Usagi and An catches Mamoru and places them on the ground. "Usagi-san! Usagi-san!"

"Mamoru-sama! Hang on!"

"Usagi-chan!" Luna calls.

"Selena-chan!" Crescent calls.

"Mamoru-san!" the girl yells.

"Those two! I knew it!" Mako-chan exclaims.

"Usagi-chan, Selena-chan, are you okay?!" Ami-chan asks.

"Not really…" Usagi admits weakly.

"I'll be fine," I say softly, dragging myself over to Usagi, her head placed on my lap.

Ali and An stand up. "Shoot! Why do you have to show up now?!"

"Go away!" An says, holding out her hand and sending a blast of energy at them. They dodge out the way but Ali begins to do the same.

Rei takes out a talisman. "Why you! Fire Soul Bird!"

A shield appears around An and Ali and Rei's attack becomes useless and disappears.

"Bubble…"

"Supreme…"

"Crescent…"

"Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! It's all useless!" they both say, sending a large blast of energy at the girls, sending them flying.

Usagi lets out a gasp now leaning against my side. "Lowly animals!" "Know your limits!" they stretch out their hands again sending blasts directly at them as they are on the ground.

I help Usagi off the floor. "That's it! Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"

Usagi and I transform.

"What?! Usagi-san and Selena-san are Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia?!"

"No wonder Sailor Moon's clumsiness reminded me of Tsukino-san."

"Stop right there! Greenery is the life of Earth. It is the friend of all living creatures! They say, 'God did not create one greenery to be better than another, nor one greenery less than another.' Don't you remember?!"

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! / Sailor Celestia! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

An has a sweat-drop down the side of her head. "Oh, stop yapping this nonsense! Ali, let's hurry up and kill them!"

"But Sailor Moon is Usagi-san."

"What are you saying? If Tsukino-san really cared about you, she would not have transformed into Sailor Moon to fight against us! In other words, Tsukino-san never loved you at all."

"I don't believe this."

Usagi rushes over to the girls while I rush over to Mamoru's side. I lift him up. "Mamoru, hang in there! Mamoru!" he begins to stir. "Mamoru, it's me!"

He lifts his hand. I place my hand on his. "Mamoru!" I rub my cheek against our joint hands.

I hear Ali now teasing An. "It seems that man also never cared about you, An."

"No…It can't be true!"

"Then, let me ask you this. Has he ever tried to hold your hand before? Forget about him, An!"

"The deepest love breeds a hatred a hundredfold worse!" I hear An shout. A blast of energy is sent towards me and Mamoru. I use my magic to place a shield around Usagi, the girls, Artemis, Luna, Crescent, and Yue.

We are sent back, skidding across the floor. "Sailor Celestia!" I hear Yue and Crescent shout.

"Mamoru!"

"You insolent worm! Time for you to die!" An seethes.

"Doom Tree! I have no more lingering affection for this planet! Obliterate this planet along with the humiliation of my first broken heart!"

"What?!" Usagi gasps.

"Obliterate?!" Ami-chan says.

"It can't be!" Rei denies.

"Now, Doom Tree! Unleash your powers!"

Usagi and the girls jump forward. "Not so fast!" they are blasted back. Usagi tries to use her rod but she is also blasted back and lands next to the girls.

Mamoru begins to stir again. "Mamoru! Mamoru!" He slowly opens his eyes. "Mamoru, be strong!"

"S-Sailor Celestia?"

"It's me, Princess Serenity. No, Tsukino Selena."

"What? Selena?"

I hold his hand between mine. "Please remember. The events in the Moon Kingdom. The time you fought against the Dark Kingdom. All the times you rescued me. And, the girl who loved you." I say, tears in my eyes.

"Remember…The Moon Kingdom?"

"Mamoru, please remember!"

"Shut up!" An shouts before once more sending a blast of energy at Mamoru and me. We are sent flying again, our hands still attached.

"Sailor Celestia!" Luna yells this time.

An carries on sending energy blasts at us. Each time I made sure that it hits my body more than it does Mamoru's.

"Mamoru-san!" I hear Rei shout.

Our hands fall from each other. An sends another blast at us and I stand in front of Mamoru, arms over my face.

"Sailor Celestia?" Mamoru questions.

"Why did you do that?" Ali asks.

"If it's for the person I love, I'll risk anything, even my life!"

Ali looks shocked but An doesn't. "Really? You're so noble." I block another blast with my body, sending my back but I quickly gain my balance. "Come on, why don't you beg for your life?"

"I don't care what happens to me, but please don't kill Mamoru!"

"You must be kidding me! There's nothing more important than one's own life!"

An sends another blast of energy but Mamoru stands in front of me. We both hit one of the thick tree vines. An sends another blast and once more Mamoru stands in front of me. "Mamoru!"

He continues standing in front of me as the next few blast came. He let out a sound of pain from the last one, tears coming from my eyes and a gasp. He falls into my arm as we land on our knees. "Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru!"

"Beautiful…It's so beautiful. So, this is love?"

"Ali?!"

"An, love is not something you take by force. Love…Love is something you nurture by caring for one another."

"What are you saying?!"

"He's right!" Mako-chan says, struggling to stand. "If it's for someone we care about, we can face any kind of hardship with love and courage!"

An lifts her hand but before she could do anything a white rose is flying towards her. An and Ali move out of the way.

"Moonlight Knight-sama!"

"All creatures in the universe are brothers and sisters. Before you fight, you should open up your souls."

"You have no idea what kind of hardship we went through! For the longest time, we were all alone, wandering this universe!"

"An!"

"We took whatever we wanted! Otherwise, we wouldn't have survived!"

Moonlight Knight is standing there calmly. "If you just keep taking, you will give birth to nothing. It will only bring hatred and pain."

"Shut up!" she sends a blast at him and he flies back into the trees that begin to shine brightly.

"Moonlight Knight!" Ami-chan shouts.

"The Doom Tree!"

The tree is moving about, its vines popping out of the ground. This causes all of us to be moved about, off the vines. The vines head towards An and Ali. Ali moves An out of the way. "Watch out!"

The vine comes back at hit Ali on his side and back. "Ali!" An shouts. Ali is on the ground and a vine was coming towards him again. An steps in front of him, arm open wide. "Stop this!"

The vine doesn't stop and stabs her in the chest. "An!" Ali shouts in pain as he runs towards her. He catches her before she falls to the ground. "An…"

"Ali…"

"An, why?"

"Because…I love you…"

"An…"

"Love isn't something should take, is it?" Ali nods his head slowly. " I just didn't want to lose you."

"An! I don't want to lose you either!"

"I feel something nice and warm inside me…I've never felt this before." Her body goes limp.

"An!" Ali shouts in agony.

A vine from the tree moves again and heads towards Ali. "Stop!" Usagi and I shout, causing the vine to stop right next to Ali.

"So, you have finally learned." The tree says.

"The tree spoke," Usagi exclaims from my side.

The tree glows causing me to close my eyes. When I open my eye I am seeing some images at the same time Usagi and Ali is. "Where am I?" Usagi asks.

"Is this inside the Doom Tree's consciousness?" Ali questions.

The tree begins speaking once more. "Once upon a time, there was nothing but the ocean and myself on that planet. After spending eons in solitude, I wanted somebody I could talk to."

"So, we were born from the Doom Tree," Ali says surprised.

"I loved them all, and they paid me with their respect. We lived happily together. It was a fun time. But…Gradually, they became smarter and started fighting for my energy. At the same time, their respect for me faded, and soon, they were ruled solely by anger, hatred, and malice.

But still, I believed in them. I dreamed that things could go back to the happy days like before. But they foolishly escalated their fighting, and in the end…They destroyed their own planet. The survivors and I wandered the universe and visited many star systems.

However, we could not find a planet that we could settle on. Meanwhile, their numbers dwindled, and the last ones left were you two, Ali and An. They knew nothing of true love, and their only means of survival was through the use of force. A pitiable pair."

"I feel sorry for you, Doom Tree." Usagi and I admitted softly.

"What I need is not energy, but love."

Ali is holding An's body. "Love?"

"I tried to tell you this by drying up my own body, but it seems you never understood."

"I'm sorry."

"That is all right. At the very end, you finally learned the love of caring for one another."

He leans his head near An's. "An…"

"Sailor Moon. Sailor Celestia."

"What?"

"I have a favour to ask. Please purify me with your power of love. "

"Yes!" we both agree.

I place Mamoru back on the ground softly. We get out our rods. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Cleansing!" The doom tree disappears.

I look around to see that only Mamoru and I are in this space. "The Doom Tree disappeared."

"It will begin the regeneration process."

I turn to see Moonlight Knight there. "Moonlight Knight, so you were safe."

"Sailor Celestia, no, Tsukino Selena…Now is the time for me to reveal my identity though I think you already know who I am."

He removes his mask and just like I thought it was Mamoru.

"I am the other Chiba Mamoru. When the final battle against Queen Beryl ended, Chiba Mamoru's memories were lost. But his will to aid Sailor Celestia, no, a girl precious to him named Tsukino Selena, remained strong in him. That subconscious will took on a life of its own, and created a shadow, if you will, called the Moonlight Knight, for the sole purpose of rescuing you when you were in danger."

"Mamoru…"

"However, my work is done now. Chiba Mamoru has awakened to your devoted love, and he will become one with me to walk towards the future by your side."

"What?"

"Adieu."

He goes back into Mamoru's body. I hear my name being called. "Sailor Celestia. Sailor Celestia. Sailor Celestia." I slowly open my eye and look to my left.

"Mamoru…"

"Celestia…No, my Tia."

Tears fill my eyes. "You got them back! You got your memories back!" I lunge forward and hug him around the waist. "Mamo-chan!" He wraps his own arms around my waist tightly. "Mamo-chan…Mamo-chan!"

There is a noise from my left. I lift my head slightly to see that An is glowing gold. "An!"

"Ali?"

"You've come back to life! An!" he hugs her close to him.

"Ali!"

"Oh, look!" Usagi exclaims. "This is…"

An picks up the Tree Sprout. "A sprout from the Doom Tree."

"Yes, it is. Let's raise this on a new planet."

"Yes. With the energy of our love."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

"Yeah." Mamo-chan agrees.

They disappear in the sky. "They'll find happiness for sure, won't they?" I say softly.

"Yes, I'm certain of it," Mamo-chan states in the same tone.

I look up at Mamo-chan. "I hope we can also…"

Usagi and the girls appear from behind us. "How sweet!" they tease before speaking at the same time.

"Thank you for showing off!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"I'm going to go find a boyfriend, too!"

"Somebody like Mamoru-san would be nice!"

We undo our transformations and we start to head back home. As I was walking with Mamo-chan and Usagi my body wants again feel a sharp pain. Usagi heads home after whispering to Mamo-chan. I didn't hear what she said but the next thing I know is that Mamo-chan has lifted me in his arms and we are heading towards his apartment.

He heads straight to his bedroom where he places me on his bed. He places my bag on his desk after taking off my shoes that he places on the floor out of the way. I watch as he takes off his own shoes before he leans over me on the bed. I move my arms and remove the ribbons from my hair, placing them out of the way.

He brought my lips to his. I return the kiss, wrapping my arms around. One around his neck and the other around his back. The contact helps ease the pain my body is feeling.

Without leaving my lips he removes my clothes leaving me bare to his gaze. He steps back, salvia connecting our lips. He removes his own clothes before leaning over me once more.

He moves his hands down my arms sending tingles through my body. They slowly move up until they reach my breasts. He palmed one while he wrapped his lips around my other. He was sucking and swirling his tongue around while gently squeezing my other between his fingers.

I let out a soft moan at the pleasure being given to me, the pain completely disappears. I arch my back, pushing my breast further into his mouth. At the same time, I move his head closer so he doesn't stop.

He leans over me and brings me into a deep kiss while moving between my legs. I spread them wide enough for his hips to reach mine. I gasp into his mouth at the sensation of his hips against mine. Tingles formed throughout my body. I buck my hips upwards and we start rocking against each other.

I pant lightly and I hear Mamoru letting out his own sounds of pleasure. He moves his hips back slightly before slowly pushing himself into my centre. I tense when he got to my barrier but pushed him forward. He slams the rest of the way in, tearing through my barrier, now fully seated inside.

I tear my lips away from him and let out a cry of pain. The pain quickly faded, nothing compared to what I have been feeling for the past couple of weeks. I lean forward and bring him back into a kiss and he slowly begins to move.

Mamo-chan begins thrusting faster and harder. The pleasure sending sparks through both of our bodies. Our hands our gripping to each other as the passion between us grew hotter.

When we both reached our climax we both let out a yell. At the same time I glow silver and he glows gold. Our powers entwine before settling back into our bodies. The joining of our powers causes us to pass out.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	14. Selene Tsukino

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

 **Name:** Selene Tsukino **  
Birth Date:** May 30 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 900+ 8 in appearance. **  
Height:** 131.5cm **  
Weight:** 27 kg  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and B Cup. **  
Blood Type:** B **  
Classification:** Witch, Moon Princess **  
Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia, Peverell, Moon Kingdom and Tsukino

 **Favourite Colour (s):** White, Silver, Purple and Emerald Green. **  
Favourite Food and Drink:** Chocolate, Curry and Milk. **  
Likes:** Being with her Mama and Papa, Crescent, Yue, Luna and Artemis, being with her cousin and younger brother and being outside. **  
Dislikes:** Bad people, people that try hurting her, her brother and cousin and her Mama and Papa being hurt. **  
Hobbies:** Reading, Using her magic, drawing and painting.

 **Physical Description:** She has purple moonlight hair and emerald green eyes, a shade lighter than her mothers. She is wearing a white dress and white flats.

 **Personality:**  
Enthusiastic  
Playful  
Hardworking  
Imaginative  
Emotional  
Self-motivated  
Loyal to family members especially her Mama, Papa and brother.

 **Family:  
** Grandmama Lily(Deceased) **  
**Grandpapa James (Deceased) **  
**Great Grandmother Dorea (Deceased) **  
**Great Grandfather Charlus (Deceased) **  
**Grandpa Sirius (Deceased) **  
**Grand Uncle Remus (Deceased) **  
**Teddy (Brother) **  
**Ikuko Tsukino (Grandmama) **  
**Kenji Tsukino (Grandpapa) **  
**Usagi Tsukino (Auntie) **  
**Shingo Tsukino (Uncle)  
Queen Serenity (Grandmama) (Deceased)


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Morning~~~**

* * *

I slowly begin to stir and notice a warm body next to me. I open my eyes slowly and look to see that Mamo-chan is lying next to me, his hand around my waist while my head is resting on his chest.

I move around slightly. I am sore in between my legs but apart from that, there is no pain. Thanks to bonding with Mamo-chan last night the pain from being on earth has completely disappeared.

Mamo-chan stirs and opens his eyes. He looks down at me, love shining in his eyes, the same emotion reflecting in my own. Mamo-chan gets out of the bed before picking me up and heading to his bathroom. He runs a bath and we both get inside and relax for a bit before getting out.

After getting dressed he make us breakfast (Toast and eggs) before we left the house and headed to the park. On the way there Mamo-chan has his arm around my waist. He told me that Usagi told him yesterday that she would tell Mama and Papa that I was staying the night around Lulo's. Hopefully, they believed that.

Mamo-chan gets a boat and we relax on the water. "Say, Mamo-chan, we'll be together forever now, won't we?"

"Yes, we will, Tia."

Mamo-chan helps me out the boat when we head back to the dock. "Here, be careful."

He is holding my hands but I still end up tripping and landing on his chest. I blush slightly when I look up at him. He leans down and kisses me softly.

I move back slightly and look up at the sky when I sense magic, similar to my own. A cat ball falls to the left of us before the sky glows pink. I look to see three children falling. I move back from Mamo-chan slightly and catch the three of them before they hit the ground.

I place the girl with pink hair on her legs softly making sure she is standing upright before turning my attention to the two still in my arms. One is a male and the other female. Looking at the male I can tell straight away that it is Teddy, my son to a degree.

And the girl…she has my blood and magic running through her. So does that mean she is my future daughter? And the pink haired girl…Is she Usagi's future daughter?

I am snapped out of my thoughts when the pink haired girl runs off leaving behind the two children in my arms. Mamo-chan and I share a glance before looking back in the direction the girl had run off in.

* * *

 **~~~At Home~~~**

* * *

I leave Mamo-chan after kissing him goodbye and headed back home, the children now asleep in my arms.

I get home the same time Usagi does. "We're home." We both call out.

Usagi goes to her room for a few minutes before running downstairs. I put the children on my bed and place my bag on the floor before following after her. "Shingo, you! You messed up my room, didn't you?!"

I see Papa sweatdrop before placing his head back inside his newspaper. Shingo has his hands over his ears. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" Usagi says before letting out a gasp. I look to see the girl from earlier hiding behind Shingo's back.

"Why are you here?" Usagi questions.

 _Hmm, does that mean Usagi ran into her when she ran off earlier?_

Mama walks in the room, with cups of tea. "Your cousins, Usagi-chan, Selene-chan, and Teddy-kun, will be living with us starting today."

Steam is released from Usagi's head. "Don't be fooled by her! This girl isn't human!"

There is silence before Papa breaks it. "Why are you saying such silly things?"

"Baka Usagi only says baka things," Shingo says, looking in the other direction.

"But we only have one cousin!" Usagi points out.

Shingo looks at Usagi. "Baka Usagi, did you really become stupid?"

Mama gets out our photo albums and it shows Usagi-chan, Selene-chan and Teddy in them. Usagi looks surprised. "W-What are these?"

Shingo crosses his arms over his chest. "She came to visit us this New Year's remember?"

Usagi sweat-drops before shouting out. "No way! It can't be!" Usagi is panting heavily.

Mama puts her hand on Usagi's right shoulder. "Usagi, calm down."

Usagi-chan speaks up. "Usagi nee-chan, you're so funny." She says giggling at the end.

Usagi clenches her fist in front of her and is grinding her teeth. She is snapped out of it when Luna, Crescent, and Yue appear at the side of us, nodding their heads towards the door.

While Usagi heads to the bathroom I go back upstairs to my room. Teddy and my musume are still asleep on my bed. I make a room next to my walk-in closet. This room will be for Teddy.

The back wall is green. There I three white trees that have different animals on it. On the first one, there are two owls, a small bird and a squirrel. On the other two, there is a squirrel on each and a bird on one of them. At the bottom of the first tree, there is a baby deer. Around the other two trees, there is a bird flying on either side.

In the middle of the room, there is a cot with a wolf teddy bear in the corner next to a white pillow. Above the cot, there is a hedgehog and another squirrel. Above that, Teddy's name is written.

The left of the room is white. In front of the wall, there is a chest filled with baby toys. Next to that is a large window with a window seat. The left of the window seat is a brown bookcase with doors filled with fairy tales from Japan and England, other baby books, and photo albums. Next, to that, there is a brown cabinet filled with nappies, baby wipes and baby products. At the top of the room, there is a chest of draws filled with baby clothes.

Inside Teddy's room, I place another sliding door which leads to Selene's room. The walls are light purple and the ceiling is white. The floor has crème floor panels. In the middle of the room is the bed with white headboards with a flower design at the tops. The bed covers are purple and there are lilac pillow and cushions. Above the bed is a canopy with purple silk curtains. On either side of the bed, there is a white end table. On the right end table, there are some candles and the other holds a purple lamp. The ceiling also has a chandelier with roses and crystal hanging down. Next to the bed is a large window with a window seat that is covered with purple cushions. The sliding doors are on the left wall.

I walk out of Teddy's room and head into my walk-in closet. I place some clothes in their which Selene can use. I take out some pyjamas for the pair of them. I change Selene into a grey cat onesie with black stripes and Teddy into an orange fox onesie before placing them in their own beds.

I got in my pyjamas and was about to fall asleep when Usagi lets out a loud scream. I get out my bed and head to Usagi's room. I see that Mama, Papa, and Shingo were doing the same thing.

We look in Usagi's room to see that Usagi-chan is on her bed. Usagi is shouting at her. "Out! Get out of my room!"

"Usagi!" Mama scolds. "Why are you so mean to her?!"

"I'm not mean! Because she is…"

Usagi looks back at Usagi-chan. "One-tan, please don't be so mean to me."

Usagi-chan is now in Mama's arms. "Usagi, she came to Tokyo all by herself because her parents couldn't be with her," Papa says with Mama continuing for him. "She must be very lonely."

"You have to be nice to her, baka Usagi!"

I clear my throat making them all look at me. "And you all seem to be forgetting that she has no reason to go in Usagi's room without permission, not to mention Usagi was going to sleep when Usagi-chan sneaked up on her. So of course, Usagi would be mad."

They don't say anything and leave Usagi's room. No change there, always picking on Usagi. I go back to my own room and start to fall asleep.

* * *

 **~~~Middle of the Night~~~**

* * *

I wake up when I hear movement. I open my eyes to see that both Teddy and Selene are now sleeping on either side of me, instead of being inside their rooms. _Not that I have a problem with them sleeping in my bed with me._ I get comfortable once more before falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

In the morning Selene changes back into her clothing and I change Teddy into a long green shirt, blue trousers and black shoes. I change into a plain purple dress with thick straps that reaches below my knees, purple flats and a pink cardigan.

We head over to Rei's shrine as Usagi sneak a picture out of the photo album. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! I found it!"

"What?" Usagi and the other exclaim.

"So, as we expected…" Ami-chan starts before Usagi cuts in. "You sensed an evil aura from that photo, didn't you?!"

Rei is holding the photograph. "Usagi, your…kimono is prettier than you are."

There is silence before Usagi and the girls fall to the floor, a sweat-drop on the side of their heads. Usagi is the first to get back up. "Rei-chan! Do this seriously!"

Rei has a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry! To tell you the truth, I didn't get any reaction from this picture."

"What? Really?!"

We are now inside Rei's room. Teddy and Selene are sitting on my lap, their heads on either side of my chest. Usagi is holding the photograph she brought for Rei to look at. "That's weird. So you don't feel any evil aura. Rei-chan, I didn't know your psychic power was this unreliable."

"Stop saying rude things!"

"Usagi-chan, maybe you're just thinking too much." Minako-chan offers.

"What?"

"She's right." Mako-chan agrees. "We resolved all kinds of incidents. And Selena-chan's relationship with Mamoru-san is finally working."

I blush slightly as Rei continues. "Since you have nothing to worry about, maybe you're trying to find something new to worry about?"

"That's not true!" Usagi denies.

"I don't know about that," Rei admits.

"Usagi-chan, then, how about doing something you really need to do?" Ami-chan added.

"Something I need?" Usagi questions.

"Yes, a junior high student's true calling. In other words, studying for entrance exams!"

There is silence before Usagi, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei lets out a sigh and bows their heads. I let out a chuckle when I caught a glance at their faces. _The four of them don't really like studying._

Minako-chan is the first to lift her head and look at Ami-chan. "Ami-chan, don't get so down-to-earth all of a sudden."

"Oh."

The doors slide open. "Hello. You're all as adorable as usual. Won't one of you go on a date with me sometime?"

"Oji-chan! Stop it! Please go away."

"Don't be so mean, its okay. Here, I brought your favourite sweet Juban hot spring dumplings."

"Okay, okay. Thank you, Oji-chan. Just put them there and leave."

"You're so cold. I never expected to be treated so coldly by my own granddaughter at my age. I'm disappointed; it's just so sad." He moans as he was walking away.

 _That wasn't Oji-chan. It was Usagi-chan. What is she up to this time?_

Rei lets out a sigh. "Geez, I'm the one with the Oji-chan who hits on girls, regardless of their age. I'm the one who's disappointed here."

"Yeah, yeah. I agree!" Usagi says as she begins eating the dumplings. "Seriously, it's a tragedy." The girls are just staring at Usagi and she notices. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?"

They let out a sigh. "Yes, we will."

Usagi continues eating while the girls drink their tea. There is a loud crash and Usagi and I look to see that they are asleep. "Huh? What's wrong with everyone so suddenly? Rei-chan?"

Just then Usagi-chan disguised as Oji-chan comes and looks through the door. There is a flash before Usagi-chan and her cat ball in standing there. "Now, let's find the Silver Crystal."

While Usagi-chan was distracted Usagi walks up behind her and picks her up. "Guess what?! Nee-chan and I didn't drink that tea! Sneaking that sleeping potion into the tea, you need to be spanked!" Usagi smacks her backside lightly. "Tell me who you are and where you're from. And why you're looking for the Silver Crystal!"

Usagi smacks her two more times and she wails loudly. "Even if you cry, I won't forgive you!" Usagi smacks her again. The crescent moon appears on Usagi-chan forehead as she wails louder. The room is surrounded by a golden glow. "W-What?!"

Usagi drops Usagi-chan but I catch her before she falls to the ground. I rock her gently and she slowly stops wailing. I gently place her on the ground and pass her cat ball over to her. Usagi is surprised. "Who are you?"

A laugh comes from outside."I finally found you, little Rabbits."

 _Rabbits? Does that mean she is after Usagi-chan as well as Selene-chan and Teddy? I don't think so. She has another thing coming if she thinks she will lay one hand on my Musume and Musuko._

The woman is standing to the right of us. She wears a pink striped suit with blue heels and a fluffy blue tutu. She has wavy dark blue hair that she lets fall down her back, but it is shaped in two points, purple highlights and she wears a blue gem above her forehead. She has a black upside down moon on her forehead.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Usagi-chan and Selene-chan let out a gasp. I see Selene-chan holding onto Teddy. "Now, it's time for you to die."

Usagi snaps out of her daze and stands up. "W-Wait a minute! Who in the world are you?!"

"Me? I'm the youngest of the Four Ayakashi Sisters, Koan."

"The Four Ayakashi Sisters?"

"You are in my way. You will die first."

Blue fire comes from her right hand. I pull Usagi out of the way but it hits Rei's bookcase. "Oh, no! Rei-chan's comic books!" Usagi says before getting a pillow and hitting the flames with it.

While Usagi and I was distracted Usagi-chan, Selene-chan, and Teddy and went under the legs of Koan and ran away. "You're not getting away!"

"Hey, you!" Usagi shouts out. "I don't know what's going on, but it looks like you're a bad guy!" Usagi and I share a look before nodding. "All right, then. Moon Crystal Power, Makeup!"

I hear the children let out a cry. Usagi and I get there just in time to see the children pass out. "Stop right there!"

"Who are you?!"

"For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon! / Sailor Celestia!"

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestia, is it?"

"Crooked villain, threatening children's lives! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Cheeky girls!" She sends fire out her palm towards us. I pull Usagi out of the way and it goes past the left of us.

Koan jumps in the air. "Dark Fire!" fireballs are sent towards us, landing on the ground around Usagi and me.

Usagi is panicking, running about while I dodge out of the way. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

We are now surrounded by a wall of fire. Koan looks away and walks towards the children. Usagi and I look to our left to see the wall. We jump on it and run to where Koan was.

Usagi jumps off the wall. "Sailor Body Attack!" she uses her body to push Koan out of the way.

Koan gets off the floor and wipes her face. "How dare you dirty my face?! Die!"

A red rose embeds itself in the floor. I lean down and place it in my pocket space before looking to where Mamo-chan was standing.

"Who's there?!"

Mamo-chan has picked the three children up. "Passionate fire is noble and beautiful. But evil fire to burn someone to death is ugly and horrifying."

"Tuxedo Mask-sama! / Tuxedo Mask!" both Usagi and I cheer, though my cheeks are blushing slightly.

"I will burn you to death along with the Rabbits!"

"We won't let you!" Both Usagi and I shout. We take out our Moon Rods. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"I did it!" Usagi cheers but I don't. She is still here.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestia!"

"When did you…" Usagi starts.

"You will pay for this!" Koan says before she disappears.

Mamo-chan walks up to Usagi and me. I take Teddy and Selene-chan out of his arms. The pair of them automatically snuggles into my chest. "It seems like you have a new enemy now."

"Mamo-chan!"

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask-sama!"

Mamo-chan looks down at Usagi-chan in his arms before looking at Selene-chan and Teddy in my arms. "It appears someone is after these children."

The three children begin to stir and let out low moans and whimpers. I see Mamo-chan looking at Selene-chan and I see his eyes widen.

"Mamo-chan/ Tuxedo Mask-sama?" Usagi and I call out to him, snapping him out of his daze. "What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Oh, nothing." He denies.

I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips while Usagi takes Usagi-chan out of his arms. We go our separate ways.

* * *

 **~~~Later On~~~**

* * *

We head home. Usagi puts Usagi-chan in her pyjamas and places her in her bed. I go to my room and put Teddy and Selene-chan in my bed after changing their clothes.

I use my magic to set up a ward that will alert me if they wake up before heading back to Usagi's room. Usagi is leaning on her elbows, gazing down at Usagi-chan.

"I see. It seems she's been through some tough and sad times." Luna says.

"Little Usagi-chan, if only you'd told me everything up front, I could have helped you. Right, Nee-chan?"

"Yeah." I agree softly.

Usagi tucks the covers over Usagi-chan. I leave Usagi's room and head back into my own. I change into my pyjamas before getting into my bed. Selene-chan and Teddy automatically snuggle into my sides before falling asleep again. I chuckle softly before going to sleep.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
